Midnight Solace
by mikirobbo
Summary: Sequel to EQUINOX. The story continues with more angst, drama and a few surprises.Please read and review x
1. Desolation

Midnight Solace

1. Desolation

Bella's POV

The sound of Charlie's car turning onto the long serpentine drive caused us all to freeze. We had been expecting Charlie and Sue but we were not ready. How could you prepare yourself to tell someone that their only daughter is dying and that there is no way you can help her? It is impossible but that is the task that we now have to face.

We all listened to the engine idle and then cut off. I fidgeted anxiously as I listened to Charlie and Sue cross the porch. Their footsteps were loud and hard indicating an urgency in their walk.

Edward wrapped his arm around me as Carlisle opened the door. Sue stormed into the room looking angry, upset and confused. I wasn't sure what to expect but I was surprised by her anger. Sue had always been quiet and cautious around us just like Leah.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" Sue demanded turning towards Carlisle.

Carlisle closed the door before turning to reply. "I am doing everything I can."

It was awful to see the desolation on Carlisle's face, he would want nothing more than to be able to help Leah but he couldn't and it was killing him.

"How can you say that when you are here and she is at home fighting for her life? You should be with her; you should be doing something… anything… anything to make her better."

The tears were streaming down her face as she spoke. Charlie wrapped his arm around her in an attempt to comfort her and I could see the pain it was causing him to watch Sue suffer.

"Please Sue, I know you're angry, scared and frustrated but this isn't going to help. We can all point fingers but it will not help Leah. I promise we are all trying to do our best to help her but we are at a loss as to how to do that." Carlisle's voice sounded strained and was barely more than a whisper.

Edward released me and moved towards Carlisle, Charlie and Sue.

"Carlisle is right we are doing everything we can. We are more use to Leah here than we are there. She is not alone, she is never alone. Jacob and Nessie are with her now…"

"So that makes it okay?" Sue interrupted. "They are not doctors, what can they possibly do to help?"

"More than you know," Edward relied calmly. "Like I said we need to be here, we need to find a way to help her."

Sue's eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "How is sitting around here helping her?"

Edward sighed exasperated. How could Sue believe that we were just sitting around?

"Research. Leah is not a normal human; we have to take that into consideration. If we treat her like a human we could cause more harm than good," Edward explained.

Sue's anger began to subside but she was still frustrated and confused.

"I don't understand," Sue admitted. "What does this mean?"

Sue leaned into Charlie for support; she looked like she could collapse at any moment.

"Take a seat," Carlisle said. "I will explain the best I can."

She looked up to Charlie and he nodded slightly encouraging her to listen to Carlisle. Charlie lead Sue to the small white sofa and they both sat down looking apprehensive.

I hesitated where I stood - near the back wall - wondering whether to approach them. Edward came to my side and took my hand in his. I looked up into his golden eyes and saw all his pain. I wish I could make this better, I wish I could take everyone's pain away from them.

"Let's leave them to it. I want to check on Leah," Edward whispered.

"Okay," I replied.

Edward and I walked through the kitchen and out the back door. We ran to La Push hand in hand preying that Leah had not deteriorated and that we would find a way to save her.

Brooke's POV

Why is he so interested in Tanya? Sure, she is pretty but no more than the rest of us. There is nothing special about her; not having a gift gives proof to that.

I watched Joshua playing in the snow from the house. I wanted to join him but I couldn't bear to be any closer to Gino and Tanya, their inapt flirting was too much.

Joshua grabbed a handful of snow and squeezed it into a ball. He threw the snowball with precision and I watched as it ricocheted off the back of Gino's head. I expected Gino to retaliate by throwing a snowball back but he just ignored Joshua.

I couldn't believe it, how could he be so rude? Joshua only wanted to play. I could taste the venom in my mouth as the anger burned inside of me.

I watched as Joshua continued to throw snowballs towards Gino demanding his attention. Gino continued to ignore him as he looked into Tanya's eyes.

I threw the door open and stormed outside.

"Brooke," Carmen called from the porch.

I hadn't realised she had been standing there. I ignored her as I continued to storm through the snow towards Joshua. I grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards the house. Joshua came willingly noticing the outrage on my face.

"Brooke what's wrong?" Carmen asked concerned.

"We're going home," I spat as I walked into the house looking over my shoulder.

I knew Gino could hear me but he didn't move an inch, he continued to stare at Tanya as if she was the only person on the planet. I felt my still heart breaking as I released Joshua's hand and ran to my room. I slammed my bedroom door and fell to the floor sobbing tearless sobs. I wanted to be able to cry, I wanted some sort of a release but there was nothing but pain.

The pain cut so deep, I had never felt anything like it in my life. I had never loved until now and I never wanted to love again, it was too painful. Love broke you in too many ways when you lost it, even if you never really had it in the first place.

I knew Gino was never really mine but I had always hoped that one day he would be. That hope had now been lost along with the future I had been preying for. Gino would not be the father I craved for Joshua and he would never be mine.

"Brooke can I come in?" Carmen called from behind the door.

I was on my feet before consciously deciding to stand; I opened the door but kept my eyes to the floor. I didn't want Carmen to see how much pain I was in, I was ashamed to admit that I had been stupid enough to believe the lie.

"Are you really leaving?" Carmen asked as she closed the door behind herself.

"I have to," I replied. "I can't stay here."

"Of course you can. What has brought this on?"

I couldn't bring myself to say the words aloud knowing that everyone else would be able to hear me so I concentrated on projecting my thoughts to Carmen only.

'_I can't bare it… I can't bear to see Gino with Tanya, it's killing me.'_

I looked up to see Carmen approaching me with sympathy in her eyes. I knew then that she had heard my thoughts. Carmen wrapped her arms around me and whispered into my ear.

"I'm sorry you're hurting Brooke. Do whatever you must but don't forget to visit soon. We will all miss you and Joshua very much."

I pulled away from her and looked into her butterscotch eyes. I could see myself reflected in them and I didn't like what I saw. My eyes were no longer bright red but they looked weary and scared. I took a deep breath and tried to compose my features, I could not let Joshua see me like this.

"Thank you Carmen, thank you for everything."

"You are more than welcome. Would you like some help to pack?" Carmen asked.

"No thank you, I can manage. I think I need some time alone," I admitted.

"Okay just call if you need anything," Carmen replied with a smile.

"I will thank you."

Carmen turned away from me and opened the door. I watched her close the door behind herself before I grabbed my bag from under the bed.

Carmen was such an amazing person; she really cared about how people felt. I was really going to miss her and I'm sure Joshua would too. Carmen had spent many hours playing with Joshua and they had become good friends. She treated Joshua like one of her own and I began to feel pity for her as I realised she would never have a child of her own. How does anyone deal with something like that?

Jacob's POV

The sight of Leah's frail body reminded me of Bella when she was pregnant with Nessie. I felt sick to look at her yet I was scared to look away in case she became worse. Leah has always looked so healthy; she had flawless dark skin and a great body.

She was almost unrecognisable as I looked at her now. Her face was pale and drawn with a sheen of sweat across her forehead. She was much too thin and looked extremely breakable. I tried to stay positive by reminding myself that Bella had looked exactly the same and was able to overcome it.

Leah opened her eyes and looked around the room anxiously.

"Where's Nahuel?" she asked in a panicked whisper.

"He has gone hunting with Nessie," I informed her.

Leah began to relax as I spoke and slowly closed her eyes once again.

Nahuel had looked worse than I had imagined when I first came here. I expected to see his pain but I never dreamed that he too would look pale and breakable. He had lost all hope and couldn't even pretend for Leah's sake. This angered me more than anything else he had done, how could he be so selfish? Leah needs him to be strong, to have hope. If she saw his desolation, she would stop fighting and there was no way I was going to allow that to happen.

I took Leah's hand in mine, her skin was cool and dry, again a reminder of Bella. Leah opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked.

Leah smiled before replying, "A new body?"

I couldn't believe that she could still joke; it was reassuring but also upsetting, as I would love to be able to give her exactly that.

"Sorry but I don't think the store has your size," I joked.

Leah laughed but not in the way I was used to, it was strained and breathless and seemed to cause her pain.

"How long have they been gone?" Leah sighed.

"Not long they should be back soon," I replied keeping my voice even.

In truth, they had been gone for two hours and I started to worry that something was wrong. I knew Nahuel needed some time to escape the calm façade I had forced him to have around Leah but he was starting to take longer each time he left. I was grateful that Leah slept every time he disappeared, as it was easier to lie to her about the amount of time he had been gone.

"How are things with Nessie?" Leah asked suddenly.

"Great," I lied.

Leah wasn't convinced, "I'm sorry Jake; please don't let me stand in the way of your happiness."

"You're not," I lied again. "Nessie and I are fine."

Leah didn't seem convinced but she let it go. She carefully rolled onto her side and closed her eyes.

I sat back in the chair beside her and tried to think of ways to make things better with Nessie. I have spent many hours sitting here next to Leah since we found out she was ill, Nessie and I barely had any time alone. Nessie understands my need to help Leah but I cannot help thinking that she too feels that Leah is a lost course. I thought Nessie would be more optimistic considering the suffering Bella injured to have her. Maybe I'm just reading her wrong; it does seem out of character for her.

I jumped at the sound of a knock on the front door. I had been so occupied with my thoughts that I never heard an approach. I stumbled to my feet feeling the tiredness setting in and went to answer the door. I was surprised to see Bella and Edward standing there, I thought they would be at their cottage by now.

"Hey Jake," Bella said. "How's Leah?"

"No change," I replied as I led the way back into the house.

Leah's condition had remained the same for two weeks, which gave me hope that we would find some way of helping her before it was too late.

I slumped back into the chair - afraid to blink in case my eyes remained closed - as Edward examined Leah.

"Where is Nessie?" Bella asked.

"She is on her way in," Edward replied before I could open my mouth.

I turned to see Nahuel and Nessie enter the room. Nahuel was in the process of rearranging his features from the desolate man to the hopeful boyfriend. Nessie smiled when she saw Bella and Edward, which was something I had not seen for a while.

"Hi mom… dad, what are you doing here?"

"Hi sweetheart, we came to check on Leah," Bella replied.

"How is she doing?" Nessie asked as she stood beside me.

"Much the same," Edward replied in his mechanical voice.

Nessie's face dropped slightly at his words and I realised I had just been imagining things earlier.

"Why don't you two go home," Edward said. "Bella and I will watch Leah tonight."

I would like nothing more I thought. Nessie and I need some time alone.

"Shouldn't you be with the others trying to find a way to save her," Nahuel cried at Edward. I was on my feet in a flash, how dare he?

"Calm down Jake," Edward cautioned.

I could feel the fire inside me; I had to work to keep it there to stop myself from phasing.

"Jake and Nessie need their sleep," Edward told Nahuel calmly. "You cannot expect them to stay here every night."

Nahuel did not reply, he fell to his knees beside Leah and took her hand in his. Nessie reached for my hand and I took it gladly.

"Let's go home," she said.

I looked into her gorgeous brown eyes and saw the longing in them. I immediately felt guilty for neglecting her and promised myself that I would not do it again.


	2. Bewilderment

_**2. Bewilderment **_

_**Renesmee's POV**_

_**It felt great to be laying in Jakes arms again; I had missed this more than I thought I would. The last couple of weeks have definitely taken their toll on our relationship. I understand that Jake wants to help Leah and that he feels responsible for her but does he really need to spend so much time with her.**_

_**We all want Leah to survive this and we are all working extremely hard to find a cure for her but we all have our own lives too. Unfortunately, Jake doesn't seem to be able to understand this. Everything revolves around Leah and it's too much. I know I am being selfish but I just want Jake to want me the way I want him.**_

"_**What are you thinking about?" Jake asked.**_

_**Although we had spent most of the night enjoying each other neither of us seemed to be able to sleep. Jake had been so quiet that I thought he had finally fallen to sleep so I was surprised to look up and see him staring at me.**_

"_**I was just thinking about how nice this is, lying here with you. I've missed it," I confessed.**_

"_**I'm sorry Nessie, I know I have been neglecting you but I promise I won't do it anymore," Jake replied.**_

"_**It's okay Jake I understand, I just wish we had more time together," I admitted as I traced circles on his perfect chest.**_

_**Jake grabbed my hand and held it tight against his chest as he flipped me onto my back. I could feel his heart racing as his warm soft lips crushed themselves against mine.**_

"_**Let's make the most of the time we do have together," Jake whispered as his lips moved to my throat. **_

_**I didn't need any more encouragement than that. My fingers weaved their way into Jakes hair pulling his face back up towards mine. My lips found his in an instant, they moved together gently but with an urgency that caused my breath to come in gasps and my heart to accelerate. Jake ran his warm strong hands down the length of my naked body, holding us together as we made love.**_

_********************_

_**The sound of my phone vibrating on the bedroom floor filled me with fear and anger. Jake grabbed the phone, checked the caller id and then answered.**_

"_**Edward, what is it?" Jake asked as he lay beside me.**_

_**I could just make out dad's words on the other end of the phone. I sighed and began to climb out of bed when I felt Jakes hand pull me back down. I stared at him confused by his actions.**_

"_**I'll be right there," Jake said before slamming the phone shut.**_

_**Jake looked at my confused face and smiled, "Stay here, I won't be long."**_

_**I watched as Jake jumped out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.**_

"_**What do you mean, 'wait here'?" I asked confused.**_

_**Jake walked around the side of the bed and took my face in his hands, "Get some sleep, I'll be back before you know it."**_

_**With that, he kissed my forehead and then ran from the room, down the stairs and out the front door.**_

_**I stared at the stairs bewildered by what had just happened. I was sure I heard dad say that Leah had taken a turn for the worse, so why would Jake tell me to stay here? Does he not want me to support him?**_

_**There is no way I will be able to sleep now. I decided to get dressed and head over to the house. Maybe they will know what is going on and maybe I will be able to find a reason why Jake doesn't want me with him.**_

_**Brooke's POV**_

_**Joshua had been quiet for the entire journey home and I knew it was because he didn't want to leave but there is no way I would have been able to stay there any longer. He couldn't understand why Gino was not coming with us and I knew he blamed me for it. I hated the fact that Joshua had heard everything that we had said to each other before we left, why didn't I just keep my mouth shut?**_

_**I pulled up outside the Cullen's house with Joshua sleeping beside me. As I looked at his beautiful peaceful face, I thought back over the last conversation I had with Gino…**_

"_**You're leaving?" Gino asked already knowing the answer; my bags rather gave that one away.**_

"_**Yes, are you coming?" I asked giving him the option.**_

_**I couldn't leave without finding out if he would have chosen to come with us, even if it was to my detriment.**_

_**Gino hesitated, glancing from Joshua to Tanya.**_

"_**I don't want to leave, won't you stay?" Gino asked hopeful.**_

_**From the way he continued to glance from Joshua to Tanya, I could guess why he wanted to stay and why he wanted me to stay. He didn't want me but he didn't want me to take Joshua. I felt sick, not in the normal human way but in a way that caused my head to spin and my heart to break. The truth was too much to bear.**_

"_**I can't," I whispered barely able to string the two words together.**_

"_**Why?" Gino demanded.**_

_**Either he was completely stupid or just too ignorant to notice; the reason was plain for everyone to see on my face.**_

"_**You know why Gino."**_

_**He still looked confused and glanced towards Carmen for the answer, is he really going to make me spell it out for him?**_

"_**I love you Gino and I can't sit around watching you fall in love with Tanya, it's killing me," I confessed.**_

_**Shock crossed his face, did he really not know?**_

"_**What about Joshua?" Gino asked.**_

_**So he does care for Joshua… but he doesn't care for me. Can I stay for the sake of Joshua?**_

"_**He needs me," Gino continued.**_

_**Joshua squirmed in my arms and I released him. He ran into Gino's open arms and nestled his head into Gino's neck. I could feel the sobs beginning to erupt in my chest, why are they doing this to me? I can't stay I just can't.**_

"_**Come with us then," I begged, "For Joshua."**_

_**I knew it was selfish and wrong but I couldn't help it I had to ask, I had to try whatever I could for Joshua.**_

_**Pain shot across Gino's face and I began to feel guilty for putting him in this position… but hadn't I just been in the same position?**_

_**Joshua glanced up at Gino waiting for his reply, his little face eager.**_

"_**I'm sorry Josh…"**_

_**I grabbed Joshua from Gino's arms without waiting for his parting words, picked up my bag and ran from the house.**_

_**Joshua was staring up at me, how long has he been awake?**_

_**I climbed out of the car feeling anxious, I didn't want to have to explain to everyone why I had suddenly decided to come back and why I was alone but that was inevitable.**_

_**Joshua held my hand as we walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door. I was surprised to have to wait, are they out? **_

_**The door opened after a moment to reveal a less than chirpy Alice. What's wrong?**_

"_**Hi Brooke, did you have fun in Alaska?" Alice asked in a detached voice.**_

_**Although she was looking at me, I had the distinct impression that her mind was elsewhere as her face became blank.**_

"_**Yes," I lied. "Alice are you okay?"**_

_**My attention was diverted from Alice as Esme flitted into the room. Joshua released my hand and ran to her. Esme lifted him with ease and kissed the top of his head.**_

"_**It's good to have you back Brooke," Esme said as she walked towards me.**_

"_**It's good to be back," I replied. "Do you know what is wrong with Alice?"**_

_**Esme immediately turned to Alice and shook her shoulder.**_

"_**Alice what is it? What do you see?"**_

_**I realised then that Alice was having a vision and took Joshua from Esme's arms. I watched as Alice's eyes became more aware, leaving a look of horror on her small pixie face.**_

_**Jasper was suddenly at her side, "Alice what did you see?"**_

_**Alice looked into his eyes and whispered, "Leah!"**_

"_**What about Leah?" Jasper probed.**_

"_**What did you see?" Esme asked.**_

_**Alice shook her head as if she was trying to rid herself of a horrible image and readjust her thoughts.**_

"_**I don't understand," she said. "It's not possible."**_

"_**What's not possible?" Jasper asked.**_

_**Alice took a deep breath before answering. "Leah becoming a vampire."**_

_**Esme and Jasper shared an anxious glance. I was completely baffled, I had no idea what was going on.**_

"_**Are you sure?" Jasper asked.**_

"_**Yes, it was as clear as you are standing in front of me now but I don't understand…" Alice trailed off unable to make sense of her vision.**_

"_**How?" Esme asked.**_

"_**It's not possible," Jasper whispered.**_

_**I stared at the three of them as they became completely motionless, staring blankly. What is going on? What have I missed?**_

"_**Nessie," Joshua cried from my arms.**_

_**I pulled my eyes away from Esme, Alice and Jasper to see Nessie entering the room.**_

"_**Brooke… Josh, when did you get back?" Nessie cried, opening her arms for Joshua.**_

_**Joshua went willingly into Nessie's arms and snuggled up to her. Maybe he is happier to be home than I first thought.**_

"_**A few minutes ago," I replied. "Although I think my timing could have been better."**_

_**Nessie looked at me confused so I nodded towards the three statues and Nessie gasped.**_

"_**What's happened? Is it Leah?"**_

_**Again, with Leah, are they expecting something to happen to her?**_

"_**Yes, Alice had a vision. She saw Leah as a vampire," I informed her.**_

"_**What?" Nessie cried shocked. "That's not possible."**_

"_**So I've heard," I replied.**_

_**Jacob's POV**_

_**Why does Leah have to deteriorate now? I've just promised Nessie that I won't neglect her anymore, how can I keep that promise now?**_

_**I pushed the door open, to impatient to knock. Edward was at my side in a second.**_

"_**She has gone into sepsis," Edward informed me as we made our way to Leah.**_

"_**What does that mean?" I asked.**_

"_**Her heart rate and respiratory rate have accelerated," Edward explained.**_

_**Carlisle was kneeling on the floor beside Leah and I wondered what he was doing.**_

"_**Carlisle is putting her on an intravenous drip. She needs fluids and antibiotics." Edward said answering my thoughts.**_

"_**Will that help?" I asked.**_

"_**It's too early to tell," Carlisle replied as he stood.**_

"_**Where's Nahuel?" I asked, noticing his absence.**_

"_**Bella took him out, he couldn't handle seeing Leah struggling to breath," Edward replied.**_

_**That figures, can't he handle anything? He always runs at the first sign of any problem, why is he such a coward?**_

"_**It's difficult for him," Edward said hearing my thoughts.**_

"_**It was difficult for you when Bella was sick but you didn't run away. You tried to stay strong for her, why can't Nahuel do that for Leah?" I said as I tried to understand.**_

"_**Not everyone is like you or I Jacob. Everyone deals with things in their own way," Edward replied.**_

_**I knew this but I still thought it was wrong. When you love someone, you should be there for them no matter what. They become your priority, they become your life. Nothing else matters but them, not even your own feelings, especially your own feelings, they come second to what she needs.**_

"_**I've got to go."**_

_**Edward raised an eyebrow at my words.**_

"_**Let me know if there is any change."**_

_**Edward nodded in acknowledgement and I turned on my heels and ran from the house.**_

_**I've been so stupid; I've let Leah's illness rule my life. I've sat beside her night after night whilst Nessie has suffered. I should never have let that happen. Leah doesn't need me; she needs Nahuel just like Nessie needs me.**_

_**As I approached the house, I noticed Nessie's car had gone. Where is she? There was only one place I could think of as I jumped in my Masarati and headed for the Cullen's.**_

_**Nessie didn't think I would come back, she thought they were just words I had said to comfort her. She thought I would be with Leah all day. What have I done? How much have I hurt her?**_

_**I parked my car next to Nessie's and ran into the house. Alice, Esme, Nessie and Jasper were statues in the room. Brooke stood in the corner with Josh in her arms, keeping her eyes to the ground.**_

_**As I approached, Brooke looked up, looking scared and confused.**_

"_**What happened?" I demanded as I went to Nessie.**_

"_**I don't know," Brooke replied. "Alice had a vision and they all turned to stone."**_

_**I looked into Nessie's eyes but she just stared straight through me.**_

"_**What did Alice see?" I asked confused as to what would have made them react like this.**_

"_**You won't react like them will you?" Brooke asked anxiously.**_

"_**No I'm not a vampire I can't," I reassured her.**_

_**Brooke didn't answer, I turned towards her, pleading her to tell me what Alice saw.**_

"_**Alice saw Leah as a vampire."**_

_**I couldn't believe my ears, how could Alice see that? Leah is a werewolf.**_

"_**What? That's not …"**_

"_**Please don't say it," Brooke cried interrupting me. "I've heard it before. They all said the same thing before turning to stone."**_

_**I pulled my cell from my pocket and hit redial, Edward answered on the first ring.**_

"_**You need to come home now," I said.**_

"_**We're on our way," Edward replied without questioning me and then hung up.**_

"_**Why have they reacted like that?" Brooke asked.**_

_**I wasn't completely sure myself but Brooke looked terrified so I felt I had to reassure her.**_

"_**I think they are in shock," I replied. "Don't worry they will be fine."**_

_**Brooke seemed to believe me, she placed Josh onto the floor and he ran towards me. He had grown so much since the last time I had seen him. He looked like a toddler already, all his baby chubbiness had gone. His blonde curls hung down to his shoulders and his blue eyes were piercing.**_

"_**Hey Josh," I said as I pulled him into my arms.**_

"_**Gino gone," Josh exclaimed.**_

_**I looked towards Brooke confused and saw the pain in her eyes before she looked away.**_

"_**Gone where?" I asked Josh.**_

"_**He wiv Tanna," he replied.**_

_**Suddenly everything fell into place. Gino had fallen for Tanya leaving Brooke broken hearted. That explains her decision to come back minus Gino.**_

"_**I'm so sorry Brooke," I said as I approached her. "If it helps I know how you feel and I promise it does get better. It gets a lot better when you find your soul mate."**_

_**I couldn't help but glance towards Nessie as I spoke; she was my soul mate in so many ways.**_

"_**Thanks Jake but don't worry about me. What are we going to do about them?"**_

_**We both looked towards Nessie, Alice, Esme and Jasper. They were still statues in the room and I began to prey that Carlisle and Edward would know what to do.**_


	3. Pain

I would just like to take this opportunity to thank you for taking the time to read my story. I would also like to warn you that some of you might find the contents of this chapter a bit disturbing. I apologise if you are affect by any of the issues raised and would be happy to answer any questions you may have.

3. Pain

Bella's POV

The atmosphere in the sitting room was extremely tense and I began to wonder why Jasper had not changed it. It was at times like this that I really missed Emmett. No matter how inappropriate it may have been Emmett would have said something to ease the tension in the room. Alice's vision had everyone freaked out, as none of us could understand how it was possible for Leah to become a vampire.

"Are you sure it was Leah?" Jacob asked.

"Yes I'm positive," Alice retorted.

She must have said this about a thousand times but no one could help but question her.

"I wish I had seen it," Edward mused.

I looked up at him questioning his words, why would he want to see that. Doesn't he believe Alice? That would be unlike Edward, he has never questioned her visions before with the exception of me.

"I don't understand," Nessie began. "I thought you could only see something when a decision had been made."

Alice looked uncomfortable as she sat on the white sofa between Esme and Jasper with everyone staring at her. She looked directly at Nessie whom was sitting on Jakes lap in the armchair.

"I see the course that people are on, their decisions and the decisions of others can change that course. Sometimes I may see two different courses at once as either one are inevitable."

Edward shuddered slightly at my side. I looked into his eyes questioningly.

"Bella is a good example of such a vision," Alice continued.

My eyes shot back at her at the sound of my name.

"When Edward met Bella I was presented with two visions. One showed Bella as a vampire and the other showed her death."

I shuddered this time as I remembered how close I had come to losing my life.

The room was silent as everyone tried to understand how Alice's visions worked.

"I still don't understand," Nessie exclaimed after a moment of silence. "How can the course Leah is on now lead her to become a vampire?"

The room was silent again as no one had the answer to Nessie's question.

"Is it even possible for a werewolf to become a vampire?" Jacob asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know," Carlisle replied. "I always thought that we were incompatible but if that were the case then your blood would not have saved Alice and you and Leah would not have imprinted on half vampires."

Carlisle raised a good point; maybe it is possible for Leah to become a vampire, but how? The venom in her system is killing her not healing her. How can that be reversed? I felt I had the answer but I couldn't put my finger on it. Is something missing? Is there something that could help us, which we don't know about?

I leaned into Edward feeling drained. It had been a long night watching over Leah and when her condition deteriorated this morning, I knew things would not get better anytime soon.

Nahuel was a mess; he spent all morning crying and blaming himself. It was difficult to watch and even harder to comprehend. Although I had hurt Edward when I insisted on carrying Nessie, I knew that I would survive. Therefore, my guilt was nowhere near as strong as Nahuel's.

"So what do we do now?" Jake asked.

Carlisle looked towards Edward then back to Jake.

"Nothing," he whispered. "We don't know enough in order to change Alice's vision. We will continue to watch Leah and see what happens."

The pain was evident on Carlisle's face, which is probably why Jake did not argue. He knew that if there were anything Carlisle could do then he would do it.

Nahuel's POV

What is taking them so long? Why isn't anyone here? I can't do this alone, I don't know how. I don't know what Leah needs; I don't even know how to talk to her now. I have put her in this position, it's my fault that she is fighting for her life and there is not a thing I can do for her.

How can she even bare to look at me, I can't look at me.

"Nahuel?" Leah whispered before opening her eyes.

"I'm here Leah, I'm right here," I said as I took hold of her hand careful not to disturb her tubes.

"It hurts," she moaned.

"I know honey. Carlisle will be here soon, he will give you something for the pain," I soothed.

This was the first time Leah had admitted she was in pain. I knew she was only trying to be strong for me but I wanted her to scream at me and blame me for hurting her, that's what I deserve.

"I'm cold," she whispered, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"I'll get you some blankets," I replied.

I released her hand and headed for the cupboard next to the bathroom. The cupboard was full of towels but I couldn't see a blanket anywhere. I began to pull the towels out searching for a blanket when an agonising scream echoed through the hall.

I dropped the towels and ran to Leah, her legs were pulled up to her chest and she was screaming in pain.

"Leah… Leah what's wrong?" I cried.

She was gasping for breath as she held her stomach, keeping her knees bent up tight. I grabbed her cell preying she had Carlisle's number. I found the number, hit the send button, and waited for a reply as I hovered over Leah unsure of what to do.

"Carlisle come quick I don't know what's wrong," I screamed down the phone.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked too calmly.

I could tell he was already on the move as I heard the wind whooshing past him.

"I don't know she just started screaming, I think it's her stomach."

"We're nearly there, try to stay calm," Carlisle replied.

Leah screamed again and I dropped the phone when I saw the blood on her sheets. What the…

"It's okay Leah, Carlisle is on his way. He will help you; you're going to be fine."

I wasn't sure whether I was trying to convince Leah or myself but I continued to mumble on trying to reassure her. Her breathing became more laboured with each gasp of breath, what do I do? Why is she bleeding? Where is it coming from?

Leah's high-pitched scream pierced through my thoughts and I watched in horror as her eyes rolled back into her head and her body went limp.

"Leah… Leah wake up. Leah please don't leave me, open your eyes…"

"Move!"

I turned as Edward pushed me out of the way and began CPR on Leah.

"How long has she been unconscious?" Carlisle asked as he began ripping her clothes off searching for the source of the bleed.

"About a minute," I replied. "What's wrong with her? Why is she bleeding?"

"I don't know," Carlisle replied.

I felt useless as I watched Edward and Carlisle trying to save Leah. I wanted to help but I didn't know how. Leah's limp body continued to bleed out and I knew I was losing her. She was going to die and it was all my fault, why didn't I just stay away? Why did I come here? I've done nothing but cause pain.

"How did I miss this?" Carlisle mumbled bringing me back to the present.

His hands were covered in Leah's blood and he was standing by her feet.

"What? What did you miss?" I bellowed trying to understand what was happening.

Carlisle ignored me as he rummaged in his bag searching for something.

"Nessie take Nahuel outside," Edward demanded.

I turned to see Nessie and Jake running into the room. Nessie grabbed my arm and began to pull me from the room.

"No!" I protested. "I want to know what's happening, what did you miss?"

Nessie was pulling on my arm but I wasn't going anywhere, not until I knew what was going on.

"Jake," Edward bellowed nodding towards me. Jake grabbed my other arm and he and Nessie pulled me from the room.

"You can't do this… I need to know. What is happening? What's wrong with her?" I bellowed

"Shh Nahuel, calm down," Nessie said. "I'm sure they will explain when they can."

We were outside now and I pulled my arms free from both of them feeling the sting as the blood rushed back down my arms.

"They're hiding something. Why won't they tell me what's happening?" I demanded.

"I don't know Nahuel, if you calm down I can go and find out," Nessie reasoned.

"I don't want to calm down. I want to know what's wrong with Leah," I yelled.

A low growl erupted from Jake's chest and I took a step back from him as Nessie placed her hands on his chest.

"Go help dad, I'll stay with Nahuel," she said.

Jake glanced down at Nessie then gave me a warning look before walking back into the house.

Jacob's POV

As I walked back into the house, I had a strange sense of déjà vu. Leah's body lay lifeless on her bed covered in blood while Edward performed CPR. I heared the tear of her skin as Carlisle took a scalpel to Leah's stomach releasing more blood. What is he doing?

"What can I do?" I almost begged.

"Take over," Edward said. "I need to get Leah some blood."

I immediately took Edward's place at Leah's side and began compressions. I can't believe this is happening, not again. One. Two. Three. Four. I leaned forward to breath a lung full of air into her mouth.

"Edward wait!" Carlisle said.

"Carlisle she needs it, she's going to die," Edward cried.

"I know but what if it doesn't work?"

What is he talking about? Why wouldn't it work? One. Two. Three. Four.

"We haven't got a choice, we have to try," Edward replied.

Carlisle resided with a nod and Edward was out the door in a shot. I had never seen Carlisle so shaken; he was always calm and controlled. What has made him react like this?

"What's happening doc? Why is she bleeding?" I asked as I continued to pump her heart. One. Two. Three. Four.

"Her fallopian tube has ruptured," Carlisle replied as he pulled a small metal clamp from his bag.

What? How can that happen? I thought the venom was poisoning her, I thought it would attack her organs.

"How?" I asked confused.

"She was pregnant," Carlisle whispered.

What? How could she be pregnant? I thought she couldn't have children.

"Jacob concentrate," Carlisle demanded.

I suddenly realised I had stopped the compressions after hearing the shocking news. I began to pump her heart quicker trying to understand what I had just heard. Leah had always wanted to have children, she was a mess when she thought that would never be possible.

What will this do to her? What will this do to Nahuel? I suddenly realised why Carlise had not explained what was happening. Nahuel would be devastated if he knew, he thought he was losing Leah but I bet he never dreamed he had lost a child.

Carlisle reached into his bag once again to retrieve another clamp.

"What are you doing?" I asked curious.

"I have to remove the damaged tube to stop the bleeding," Carlisle replied.

Remove the tube? But wouldn't that affect her being able to have children in the future?

My mind was racing but I couldn't think about any of that now, I need to keep Leah's heart beating. I need to make sure she survives this. One. Two. Three. Four. _Come on Leah breath._

I heard the wet tearing of flesh as Carlisle cut the tube. I felt sick as I watched him throw the ruptured tube into a small metal bowl. I looked away concentrating on Leah's pale face willing her to breath for herself.

This couldn't be it; she couldn't die not from this. I won't allow her to. I will keep her heart beating, I will keep her breathing. She has to survive.

I heard the pull of thread as Carlisle began to stitch Leah's wounds and preyed the bleeding would stop. How much blood has she lost?

"I've stopped the bleeding," Carlisle declared.

I breathed a sigh of relief but I knew it wasn't over yet. Leah had lost a lot of blood and if Edward didn't get back here soon with more she would die.

Carlisle approached me wiping the blood from his hands, his expression made me feel anxious.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Jake, Edward will only be able to acquire human blood for Leah," Carlisle replied.

I stared at him confused, why is he telling me this?

"I don't know what it will do to her," he explained.

"You've lost me doc."

"Do you remember what I told you about your blood Jake?" Carlisle probed.

My mind ran through every conversation Carlisle and I have ever had. I gasped when it hit me; our blood is not the same as normal humans.

"What can we do?" I choked.

"We can't afford to wait, she needs the blood. I don't know how it will affect her but she will die without it," Carlisle explained.

I still couldn't understand why he was telling me this, what does he want…my permission?

"Yes," Edward said answering my thought.

I had been too consumed in my own thoughts to notice his return. He pushed me to the side taking my place next to Leah and continued with the compressions.

"Why do you want my permission? Shouldn't you ask Sue or Nahuel? I questioned.

"Leah requested that you make any difficult decisions for her," Edward explained.

I stared at him blankly, what? Why would she do that?

"I don't know," Edward said. "But we need to know your decision."

"You know my decision. Just do whatever you need to do to save her; I'll deal with the consequences after."

Carlisle didn't need to hear anymore than that he was immediately at Leah's side hooking her up to a blood supply.

I watched the blood trickling through the tube preying that it would be enough to save her.

"What now?" I asked.

"Now we wait," Carlisle replied.


	4. Silence

_4. Silence_

_Bella's POV_

_The wait was agonising for all of us. Charlie and Seth were struggling to keep Sue seated, every few minutes she would stand and start pacing around the room._

_Seth watched her anxiously; he seemed to have aged over night through the stress and worry. Sam, Embry and Quil were unusually quiet, sitting in the corner with their heads bent to the floor. Esme was flitting in and out of the room with plates of food, which no one touched. Alice kept herself busy by arranging and re-arranging all the flowers in the room._

_Jasper, Nessie and I focused our attention on Nahuel. He had calmed down since Nessie brought him back to the house last night but from the way Jasper was hovering near him I had the feeling that he could explode at any moment._

"_How much longer?" Sue asked as she got to her feet once again._

"_Two minutes," Alice replied automatically._

_Suddenly Sue was not the only person pacing. Sam, Embry, Quil, Seth and Charlie all got to their feet and shadowed Sue's movements._

_I stared out the glass wall anticipating the expression on Edwards face; it would be composed leaving us no clues as to what was happening. But Jacob's would not be so he was the one I searched for._

_Sue ran out the door as soon as she saw Edward and Jake approaching the house._

"_How is Leah? What happened? Why can't we see her?" Sue cried._

"_Let's go inside and I will explain everything," Edward replied calmly._

_Sue must have nodded in agreement, as the next thing I heard was their light footsteps as they walked into the house. Edward entered the sitting room with Sue at his side; his face composed just as I had expected. Jacob followed Edward into the room slowly, his expression was composed leaving us no clues but he looked tired and I could see pain in his eyes._

_Edward led Sue to the sofa where she sat down between Charlie and Seth, holding their hands in hers. Everyone else edged closer as Edward perched himself on the coffee table to address us all. Jacob went straight to Nessie and pulled her into his arms._

_Nahuel maintained his position on the floor with his head in his hands. He looked so defeated that I wanted to shake him to tell him to have at least a little bit of hope._

"_So what's happening? How is she? What happened?" Sue asked impatiently._

"_Leah is fine, she's alive that's the main thing," Edward replied._

_I heard the whoosh of air as everyone sighed in relief. I was happy that Leah was alive but I had a feeling that Edward had not told us everything._

"_She's alive?" Nahuel cried._

"_Yes but she is still very weak, we need to keep a close eye on her," Edward replied._

"_But what happened? I don't understand," Sue said._

"_Something that no one could have prevented," Edward replied. "I don't know how to tell any of you this…" _

_Edwards composure faltered as he tried to find the right words. It was awful to see the pain in his eyes and to hear it in his voice, I wanted to go to him, to pull him into my arms but I kept my position beside Nahuel._

_Jacob left Nessie's side and approached Edward placing a hand on his shoulder._

"_They didn't know," Jacob began. "I don't think even Leah knew."_

"_Knew what?" Seth asked confused._

"_Leah was pregnant."_

_Jacob's revelation should have surprised me but it only confirmed what I thought; there was something missing, something we didn't know that would lead Leah on the path of becoming a vampire… But this can't be it, it doesn't make sense._

"_She was pregnant… but how?" Sam asked._

_Everyone knew that Leah's periods had stopped when she became a werewolf leading us all to believe that she would never be able to have children. It was evident that no one had been expecting this; all the faces in the room displayed various levels of shock._

"_Was?" Nahuel whispered._

_Edward and Jacob both turned their attention towards Nahuel._

"_I'm sorry Nahuel. Leah suffered an ectopic pregnancy, which caused her fallopian tube to rupture, which is why she bleed. There was nothing any of us could have done to save the child," Edward explained._

_Sue gasped, coving her mouth with her hands as the tears began to fall down her cheeks. Charlie wrapped his arm around her in an attempt to comfort her. The wolves were silent as they tried to digest what they had just learnt._

"_That's what you were hiding from me. That's what Carlisle missed? How could he miss that? He should have known… he could have prevented all of this," Nahuel cried angrily._

"_I promise you we had no more of an idea than you did. How could we know? Leah didn't even know," Edward retorted._

"_But he's a doctor… he should have known," Nahuel continued angrily._

"_This is not Carlisle's fault, if it wasn't for him you would have lost both Leah and the baby," Edward growled._

_I wasn't surprised at Edward's anger, I was angry too. How could Nahuel blame this on Carlisle?_

_Nahuel stepped back from Edwards hostility and was finally quiet. Edward took a deep breath then turned to address everyone once again._

"_I didn't ask you to come here to point the finger. No one is to blame for what happened to Leah. The important thing is that she is alive. Unfortunately Leah has made some changes…"_

"_No!" Nessie cried interrupting Edward._

_Jacob wrapped his arms around her, "It's not what you think," he whispered into her ear._

_Nessie pulled away from him, confusion evident on her face._

"_I don't understand what do you mean changed?" Seth asked._

"_Leah needed a blood transfusion in order to survive. Fortunately, we were able to give her enough blood to stabilise her. Unfortunately due to the transfusion Leah is no longer a werewolf," Edward informed us._

_I could finally piece it all together and I heard the shallow gasps of my family as we all realised what this meant. Nothing stood in the way of Leah becoming a vampire now and I felt certain that Alice's vision would soon become a reality._

"_Leah is human?" Nahuel gasped._

"_Yes."_

_The silence in the room was deafening, everyone was lost in their own thoughts letting the news sink in._

_I looked around the room at my friends and family trying to decipher their thoughts. Sue was still crying but I could see relief in her eyes and I guessed she was just happy that her daughter was still alive. Charlie looked concerned as he watched the tears fall down Sue's cheeks but otherwise unaffected._

_Sam, Embry, Quil and Seth looked more like brothers now than they had ever looked. Their dark skin appeared lighter as they all stared at the floor trying to come to terms with the loss of their sister… their wolf sister._

_Nessie was staring into Jake's eyes searching for a way to ease his pain. I watched as she raised her hand to his cheek and wondered what she was showing him._

_Esme, Alice, Edward and Jasper were watching Nahuel with a mixture of emotions. Esme's expression held nothing except compassion for Nahuel whilst Alice looked concerned and apprehensive. Edward and Jasper looked nervous as if they expected Nahuel to suddenly strike._

_I slowly walked towards Edward - whom had gradually moved closer to Nahuel - and took his hand in mine. He did not look away from Nahuel but he gave my hand a gentle squeeze. I looked down at Nahuel whom had resumed his position on the floor with his head in his hands. What is he thinking? How does he feel about Leah being human? What will this mean for their relationship?_

_Suddenly Nahuel raised his head with a bitter determination on his face._

"_I want to see her," he growled looking into Edwards eyes._

_For a moment, I thought Edward was going to object but he slowly moved to the side allowing Nahuel to pass him. Nahuel hesitated as he got to his feet looking from Edward to Jacob then back to Edward again._

"_Thank you," he whispered to both of them._

_Edward and Jake simply nodded then we all watched Nahuel run from the room. As I turned, I noticed Sue, Charlie and Seth were also standing._

"_I want to see her too," Sue said shakily._

_It was hard to see the pain in her eyes, I knew all to well what it was like to think you were going to lose your daughter and the relief you felt when that nightmare was over. But is it really over for Sue? She doesn't know about Alice's vision but I'm sure it would kill her if she did._

"_I'm not stopping anyone from seeing her," Edward replied. "But maybe we should give Leah and Nahuel some time alone."_

_Sue nodded understandingly before drawing in a rigid breath._

"_Let's go home," Charlie said wrapping his arm around her. "It was a long night; we could all do with some sleep."_

"_Yes I think that would be best," Edward approved._

_Sue agreed, we all hugged, and kissed each other as Charlie, Sue, Seth and the rest of the wolves left the house thanking Edward and Jacob for saving Leah._

_Renesmee's POV_

_I can't believe this is happening… not now, not after everything that has happened to Leah. How can I tell Jake? I can't begin to imagine how this will affect him._

_I can't tell him… not yet, there's no rush I don't even know for sure yet anyway so there's no point in worrying… is there?_

"_You're very quiet," Jake noted._

"_Just tired," I replied._

_It wasn't a lie; I've been struggling to keep my eyes open a lot lately, even after a full night sleep._

_Jake turned towards me, concern evident on his face._

"_I'm fine," I said before he could ask._

_Jake didn't seem convinced but he didn't say anymore._

_We pulled up to Leah's house and Jake and I climbed out of Jake's car slapping the doors behind us._

_It has been two weeks since Leah's transfusion and we have visited her everyday. The first day we came to visit was awful…_

_Leah was awake but still looked pale and weak. She watched us walk into the room with a unusual expression on her face. I couldn't figure out if she was angry, sad or grateful, all her emotions seemed to have mingled into one._

_Nahuel was quietly sitting beside her holding her hand, watching her face._

"_How are you feeling?" Jake asked as we approached her bed._

"_How do you think I feel?" she retorted._

_Yes, she was definitely angry, but why? Jake had saved her life, how could she be so ungrateful._

_To my surprise, Jake smiled at her and she returned his smile surprising both Nahuel and me. I guessed that was something he hadn't seen for a while._

"_Human?" Jake asked._

"_Very," Leah sighed._

"_Oh well I'm sure we will survive without you," Jake replied._

"_Yeah I bet everyone is happy to finally be free from the bitter she wolf."_

_Jake laughed at Leah's reply but I could see and feel his pain. Why does he hide it from her? She probably believes her own words and thinks no one cares about her._

_Leah joined in with Jake's laughter whilst Nahuel and I shared an anxious glance. Has Leah thought about her situation? She seems too calm and happy, it's not right. If I had gone through what Leah has, I would be a mess._

"_So when are the pack having a party?" Leah asked._

_I looked at her confused, why would the pack be having a party?_

_Jake laughed again, "We thought we would wait until you are well enough to come."_

"_Great," Leah replied sarcastically._

_I was lost, how could they joke about this? Leah has been a werewolf, a friend and a sister for years and they don't even seem bothered that she no longer is._

_Nahuel rested his head onto Leah's bed and I watched her raise her hand to stroke his hair._

"_Nahuel are you okay?" I asked._

_It seemed like a silly question because he clearly wasn't okay but what is wrong with him?_

_Nahuel didn't answer, Leah sighed as she looked towards me._

"_Nahuel doesn't think much of my attitude. He thinks I should be wallowing in self pity and shouting at him for doing this to me."_

_I had to admire her strength but I couldn't help feeling that she still hadn't grasped what this meant for her future._

"_Are you not worried?" I asked._

"_About what?"_

_Jake gave me a warning glance, which confused me. Hasn't Leah been told about the consequences? Leah was staring at me waiting for an answer so I went with the most obvious problem._

"_Well Nahuel is half vampire and he's venomous. Are you not worried about what this will do to your relationship?"_

"_Why should I? Your mom was human when she was with your dad. We will just have to be more careful," Leah replied._

"_But you can't have a normal relationship…"_

"_Why not?" Leah interrupted angrily._

_I couldn't believe that I was the one explaining this to her, surely she already knows._

"_Leah… Nahuel is venomous, you could become a vampire."_

_Leah's eyes widened in shock and Nahuel slowly raised his head. Jake looked at me anxiously and I began to wish I hadn't said anything._

"_Is that true?" Leah asked Nahuel._

_He stared into her eyes for a long moment before he replied, "Yes."_

"_Why didn't you tell me?" she said angrily._

"_I thought you knew," he replied sheepishly._

"_Do you think I would be acting this way if I knew?" she bellowed. "I can't believe you never told me, what else haven't you told me?"_

_I suddenly felt very anxious for Nahuel, I never meant for this to happen I just wanted to understand._

"_I'm sorry Leah I shouldn't have said anything," I apologised._

"_You have nothing to be sorry for Nessie. Nahuel is the one who should be apologising," Leah replied._

_Jake read the anxiety on my face and wrapped a reassuring arm around me._

"_Well?" Leah spat._

_Nahuel looked scared and apologetic as he searched for the right thing to say. The guilt I felt made my stomach churn, how could I have done this to them?_

"_I didn't want to upset you. You have been so happy that I couldn't bear to put you through any more pain, you have already been through so much and it's all my fault," Nahuel explained._

_The pain was evident on his face causing Leah's anger to subside._

"_Oh Nahuel you know I would rather know the truth whether it hurts me or not. The lies hurt more…"_

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Leah," Nahuel cried as the tears began to form in his eyes._

"_I know," she said soothingly as she placed her hand on his cheek._

"_Leah there is something else you should know," Nahuel said hesitantly._

"_What is it?" she asked concerned by the look on his face._

_I wanted to leave, I didn't want to witness what Nahuel was about to tell her. I couldn't bear to watch the pain it would cause her._

"_We should go," I said before Nahuel could answer Leah._

"_No stay please," Leah said reaching towards Jake and me._

_She suddenly looked very tiered and weary making it impossible for us to leave her. I took her hand in mine as I shared a worried glance with Jake._

"_Nahuel?"_

_Nahuel looked towards Jake and I then took a deep breath._

"_Leah we won't be able to have children," Nahuel whispered._

"_What do you mean? I'm human now, there is more chance now than there was when I was a werewolf," Leah said confused._

"_Carlisle had to remove your ruptured tube in order to stop the bleed," Jake explained._

_Leah was speechless; I watched her face drop as Jake's words sank in._

"_I'm so sorry Leah," I said as I rubbed soothing circles into the back of her hand._

"_I can't have children?" she whispered. "I'm human but I still can't have children."_

"_It's okay Leah. We will be okay," Nahuel said soothingly._

_Leah couldn't control the tears that ran down her cheeks and the sobs that broke free from her chest._

"_Why? Why is this happening to me?" Leah sobbed. "What have I done to deserve this?"_

_My own eyes filled with tears as I watched Leah sob into Nahuel chest. I wanted to help her, to take away her pain but I didn't know how. All I could do was feel her pain with her._

"_You don't deserve this Leah, no one deserves this but you can't give up. You're alive and soon you will be well enough to start enjoying your life," Jake reasoned._

_Leah turned towards Jake and I saw the anger return to her tear stricken face._

"_How… how can I even begin to enjoy life? My boyfriend is half vampire, he will not age and I will. We can't have sex because he might turn me into a bloodsucker and I can't grow old and watch my children grow because I can't have any. Is that your idea of a good life Jake?" Leah fumed._

_We were all speechless unable to find the words to comfort and reassure Leah. We sat in silence while Leah's sobs slowly subsided and she eventually slipped into a deep sleep…_

_Jake knocked on the door with two hard wraps. Nahuel answered and led the way into the sitting room._

"_Hey guys, are you hungry? Nahuel just made pancakes," Leah said._

_She was sitting on the small sofa with a huge plate of pancakes in her lap. Her beautiful dark skin was glowing in the sunlight that was streaming through the window._

"_Are you sure you should eat all that? You might put on weight," Jake said._

_I slapped his arm for being rude, "What?" he exclaimed innocently._

"_Thanks Nessie but I'm used to it," Leah said._

_She patted the sofa beside her, "Come sit down, you look dead on your feet."_

"_I'm fine," I replied as I sat down beside her._

"_Are you sure Nessie? You don't look too good," Leah stated._

"_Yeah I'm just tired," I replied._

_How could I tell her the truth? How could I tell any of them the truth? It's not fair to her, I can't do it._

_Leah turned away from me and I thought she mouthed something to Jake but I couldn't be sure._

"_So are you ready for the party tonight?" Jake asked._

"_Can't wait," Leah replied sarcastically._

_I rested my head back onto the sofa as I listened to Jake laugh, it was such a wonderful sound, I could listen to him laugh all day. My eyes began to droop and I finally succumbed allowing them to close. _


	5. Change

5. Change

Brooke POV

My mind began to wonder as I watched Joshua playing with Jasper and Edward. It was nice of them to spend time playing with him but it wasn't the same for either of us.

We both missed Gino and as much as I tried not to think about him, he was always in the back of my mind. Does he miss us? What is he doing?

Joshua and I never talk about Gino and I think that is entirely my fault. Joshua has seen the way my face drops every time Gino's name is mentioned and I think he has learnt not to talk about him in front of me. How could I do that to him? He should be able to talk to me about anything.

Joshua is my life, my son, my baby and I'm hurting him by keeping him away from Gino. He needs Gino; he has always needed him just like I have. Unfortunately, Gino doesn't feel the same, well not for me anyway.

Is it right to hurt them both through my own selfishness? No, it's wrong, everything about the whole situation is wrong. Can I suffer the heartache in order to make both Gino and Joshua happy?

"You're leaving,"

It wasn't a question but a statement; I looked up to see Alice standing beside me.

"I think I have to," I replied.

Alice sat down on the porch step next to me and wrapped her arm around me.

"We will all miss you. Are you sure it's what you want?" Alice asked keeping her tone light.

"It's not what I want at all but considering I can't have what I want I might as well let Joshua and Gino have what they want," I replied.

"You're a great mother Brooke, don't ever forget that," Alice said as she pulled me in for a hug.

"Thank you Alice. I'm going to miss you," I whispered.

Alice slowly released me and looked into my eyes.

"When are you leaving?"

"Well there is no point in waiting, we will leave tonight," I replied.

Alice nodded understandingly, "Don't you dare leave without saying goodbye."

"I won't, thanks Alice."

I watched Alice spring to her feet and run towards Jasper, lightly springing onto his back and laughed to myself.

I would definitely miss her and the rest of the Cullen's'. They have been so good to me and I finally feel grateful to them for saving me. Without their help and encouragement, I don't think I would have survived the last few months. Although things haven't worked out the way I would have liked with Gino, I'm happy that I have a second chance at life and a wonderful son to share it with.

I felt my lips pull up into a smile as for the first time in my new life as a vampire I felt hope.

"Come on Brooke we need your help," Alice called from the forest.

I looked up to see Alice and Joshua being chased by Edward and Jasper. I leapt to my feet and went to join them feeling the cool light breeze brush across my face.

Renesmee's POV

"It's been six hours now. Why is she sleeping so much?" Jake whispered anxiously.

I kept my eyes closed listening for the reply but there was only silence.

"Okay I'll bring her over first thing in the morning," Jake said.

I suddenly realised that he must have been talking to someone on the phone. I felt Jake's warm hand caress my face and I slowly opened my eyes. Jake was staring at me anxiously and it took me a moment to realise where I was. I was still sitting on Leah's small sofa but the room looked different somehow.

As I glanced towards the window, I realised why. The sun was no longer shining through the window; it had given way to the darkness.

"Hey," I said as I readjusted my position.

Jake didn't say anything he just continued to stare at me anxiously.

"Are you okay Jake?" I asked confused by the expression on his face.

"I could ask you the same thing," he replied.

"I'm fine Jake."

"Don't lie to me Nessie. There's something wrong, I know there is. What is it?"

I took his face into my hands and looked into his deep black eyes.

"Jake there is nothing _wrong _with me, I promise."

Jake didn't seem convinced, he stared into my eyes as if he was searching for the truth. After a moment, he pulled away and sighed.

"I'm taking you to see Carlisle in the morning, he will tell me."

So that's who he was talking to on the phone.

"Jake I don't need to see Carlisle, I'm fine."

Jake was suddenly on his feet, "Damn it Nessie, stop being awkward. Will you please see Carlisle… for me please?"

"Okay fine but there is nothing to worry about Jake."

"We'll let Carlisle be the judge of that one."

Great, now everyone is going to know. Why couldn't I just act normal and sleep when everyone else does? I don't want anyone knowing… not yet, not until I decide how to break the news to Leah.

As I thought of Leah, I looked around the room and realised you she was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Leah?" I asked.

Jake looked confused for a moment as if I had interrupted his thoughts.

"She's at the cliff with Nahuel and the others," Jake replied.

"Oh Jake why didn't you wake me? I forgot all about the party," I admitted.

"It's okay; we can go now if you're feeling up to it."

"Let's go," I said rising to my feet and taking Jake's hand in mine.

Jake smiled his breathtaking smile but I could still see the worry in his eyes. I'm going to have to tell him, I can't let him suffer it's not fair. But not tonight, it can wait until tomorrow and so can I.

We left Jake's car at Leah's and ran hand in hand through the forest to the cliff top. The sky was very clear allowing the stars to shine above us and the moon to illuminate the night sky.

As we neared the cliff top, I could smell the smoke from the bonfire and the hotdogs they were cooking. My stomach growled appreciatively of the smell and I found myself running faster eager to get some food before the wolves ate it all.

"Hey guys," Leah greeted us as we broke through the last of the trees.

"Hey, sorry we're late," I said.

"No worries we've just started cooking," Leah replied.

"Great, I'm starving," Jake said before releasing my hand and walking over to Sam and Embry whom were cooking the hotdogs.

I sat down next to Leah near the bonfire.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine thanks, I don't know what came over me," I lied.

"Well you look a lot better now," Leah commented.

"I feel it," I said as I grabbed a bag of chips from the floor.

Emily, Rachel and Kim walked over to join us leaving the boys to talk amongst themselves. It felt great to be able to enjoy the night just talking and laughing together. It had been a long time since we were able to do this and I hoped this was a sign for the future.

After eating eight hotdogs and a bag of chips, I finally felt full. I couldn't believe how much I had eaten but it tasted so good that I couldn't stop myself.

The boys came to join us after a while which made the night complete. I lent back against Jake's chest and watched the fire slowly subside feeling completely relaxed.

The cliff top suddenly became silent and I turned my head away from the fire to see Sam's hand raised.

"We have come here tonight to celebrate Leah's survival. Although you are no longer a werewolf we will always consider you our sister…"

"She is my sister," Seth interrupted causing everyone to laugh.

"You know what I mean," Sam said. "Anyway we will always be here for you Leah no matter what."

Everyone nodded in agreement and I began to wonder whether Sam would feel the same if Leah became a vampire.

I turned to look at Jake to see if he was thinking along the same line as me when I felt my stomach churn. I clamped my hand over my mouth and ran towards the trees.

"Nessie what's wrong?" Jake cried as he ran after me.

I couldn't answer; I released my hand from my mouth just before I was violently sick. Jake was at my side holding my hair back and rubbing my back as I continued to reach.

"Nessie what can I do? What's wrong?" Jake cried anxiously.

"I'm fine," I panted. "It's nothing."

The sickness eased off so I straightened up and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"How can you say you're fine? You've just been sick," Jake complained.

"Really Jake, it's nothing," I said soothingly.

Jake grabbed my hand and began to pull me away from the trees.

"I'm taking you to see Carlisle; maybe he can tell me what's wrong."

"Jake no!" I cried pulling my hand free from his.

"Why not Nessie? Why the hell not?" he bellowed.

"I'm pregnant," I cried. "I'm pregnant Jake, I'm not sick."

Jake's eyes widened in shock, over his shoulder, I saw the shocked faces of his friends, and the horror in Leah's face before she fled.

Leah's POV

I had no idea where I was going but I had to get away I couldn't stay there pretending to be happy for them it was just too difficult.

It's not fair that's what it is, why should Nessie be able to have everything she wants? She has a great husband, a huge family, a nice home and now she is going to have a baby.

What about me? What do I get? Sure, I have Nahuel and my family but all I have ever wanted is to be happy and have a baby of my own and I can't have either. Why did they even bother to save me? Everyone would be better off without me.

"Leah wait," Nahuel called after me.

I couldn't wait I had to keep moving although it felt extremely uncomfortable to be walking in the dark forest with only human senses. I was so used to having my extra wolf senses that I forgot just how frightening the forest is when you can't see where you are going and when all you can hear is the breeze blowing through the trees. I couldn't hear or smell anything that would warn me of danger and this thought scared me.

I stopped abruptly as I realised I had no idea where I was and no extra sense to guide me home. My heartbeat accelerated as I began to panic with my feet rooted to the spot. My breath came in gasps as I scanned the forest unable to see anything but the huge black shadows of the trees.

I whirled as I felt a hot hand touch my shoulder, suppressing a scream.

"Leah, it's me. Calm down," Nahuel said soothingly.

I looked into his beautiful face and threw my arms around him letting my tears run down my face.

"Oh Leah its okay, I'm here your going to be okay, we're going to be okay. Everything is going to be fine," Nahuel whispered anxiously into my ear.

I knew he was only trying to sooth me but it angered me that he could lie so easily. I pulled away from him wiping my tears away with my hand.

"It's not going to be okay Nahuel; it's never going to be okay. I don't want to live like this, I can't live like this I hate it. I hate feeling scared and I hate not having something to look forward to."

"What are you trying to say?" Nahuel asked anxiously.

"I don't know… all I know is that I can't continue pretending that I'm happy when I'm not. I love you Nahuel but that is all I can give you and I can't even show you how much I love you in the way that I want to and it's killing me."

Nahuel placed his hands onto my shoulders looking deep into my eyes.

"Leah please don't do this, we can be happy I know we can. I love you Leah, I need you I don't care about anything else as long as I've got you."

I could feel the tears streaming down my face once again as Nahuel opened up to me in a way he had never done before. I knew he loved me and that he wanted to be with me but I never realised he needed me as much as I needed him. I felt my heart swell with love and sadness.

"How can we be happy? I'm going to get old Nahuel, I can't stop that from happening now and I don't want you to waste your life with me, you deserve so much more than me."

"Leah will you just listen to me," Nahuel cried as he shook me gently.

The furiousness of his voice surprised me; he had never spoken to me like that before.

"I don't care about any of that, I don't care if you get old, I don't care that we can't have children and I don't care if I can't make love to you. All I care about is you and making you happy but I don't know how. How can I make you happy Leah? Just tell me and I will do it."

My head was spinning trying to find a way out of this mess. Then it hit me like a dagger to the heart, the only alternative left to me. The thing I detest most in the world but the only thing that would enable me to stay with Nahuel and love him in the way that I want to without being afraid, without losing my family.

"Change me!" I whispered.


	6. Confusion

6. Confusion

Renesmee's POV

I felt extremely self-conscious, as all eyes were on me as I layed on the white sofa. I wanted to do this in private but there is no such thing as privacy in this house. Why do they all have to watch? It's only a scan.

The gel felt cold and wet on my stomach as Carlisle prepared me for the scan. Jake held my hand in his trying to contain his excitement.

My entire body froze as Carlisle placed the sonograph onto my stomach and I heard my baby's heartbeat for the first time. _Waa waa waa waa._

I didn't realise I was crying until Jake wiped my tears away with a kiss. I looked into his huge black eyes seeing all his joy and excitement.

"Can I see?" I asked.

Carlisle was studying the screen checking that everything was okay with the baby.

"Sure," he replied as he turned the screen towards Jake and me.

I bit my lip anxiously as my baby slowly came into view. I couldn't believe my eyes, on the screen in front of me was a tiny fully developed baby causing me to wonder how far into the pregnancy I was.

"It's perfect," Jake whispered.

"It?" Alice cried looking confused.

"Sorry, he or she is perfect," Jake corrected.

Everyone laughed but Alice. She seemed confused as if she had missed something and then the realisation hit me. Alice had had a vision of Jake and I having twins, so why is there only one baby?

I returned my gaze back to the baby on the screen, searching for the second baby but there was only the one, just the one tiny gorgeous baby.

"How big is he?" I asked focusing on the baby in front of me.

"Well according to the measurements you are about twelve weeks pregnant," Carlisle replied.

That doesn't sound right, how can I be twelve weeks pregnant when I have only been married for six?

Carlisle saw the confusion on my face, "I think the baby might be growing at an accelerated rate but I'll need to measure him several times before I know for sure."

"But he's okay isn't he doc?" Jake asked anxiously.

"Yes he is fine, all his measurements are normal," Carlisle replied.

I was only half listening as I watched my baby floating around on the screen in front of me. I couldn't get over how small he was, his tiny little hands were clasped into fists at the side of his face whilst his legs were curled up to his chest. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him, he was so mesmerising.

Suddenly my baby disappeared from the screen and the beautiful echoing sound of his heartbeat vanished but before I could panic I realised Carlisle had removed the sonograph from my stomach. I almost grabbed Carlisle's hand and forced him to keep it there but I realised I would always be able to hear and see my baby in my mind forever I didn't need the sonograph.

Carlisle handed me a cloth so I could wipe away the remaining gel from my stomach. Once I was clean, I moved into a more conventional sitting position and Jake sat beside me.

I looked around the room at my families smiling faces. It felt great to know that everyone was happy for us, part of me had worried that mom and dad would be unhappy about my pregnancy but they were standing side by side with their arms wrapped around each other, beaming at Jake and me.

Brooke slowly approached us with Joshua in her arms. Josh reached for Jake and he took him from Brooke's arms.

"I'm so happy for you Nessie, you'll be a great mom," Brooke said as she embraced me.

Her hug surprised me, as she seemed to pour all her love into it before hesitantly pulling away. I looked into her eyes and saw a sadness I was not expecting; I thought she was happy for us…

"Brooke are you okay?" I asked concerned.

She half smiled as Josh climbed onto my lap and cuddled up to me.

"I've got to go," Brooke replied.

"Where?" I asked confused.

"Joshua and I are going back to Alaska."

Since when? She hasn't said anything to me about this, why is she going now? I thought it was too difficult for her to be around Gino, why would she set herself up for more heartache.

"Why?"

Brooke stared at Josh whom was now playing with a lock of my hair then looked into my eyes. '_Joshua needs him and I need to be strong for Joshua.'_

I simply nodded unable to put my feelings into words. Brooke was a lot stronger than she believed and I knew she would be able to make it work for all of them but I couldn't help worrying about her.

"I'm really going to miss you," I said as I got to my feet and gave her another hug.

"I'll miss you too, all of you," Brooke said as she pulled away and addressed everyone. "You have all been very kind and we appreciate everything you have done for us, thank you."

"You're very welcome," Esme said as she approached us. "You are welcome back any time."

"Yes, you've got to come back to see the baby," I cried.

"I will, I promise," Brooke replied as she took Josh from my arms.

I stood frozen in place as I watched Brooke embrace my family and then walk out the door. I couldn't believe she was leaving again so soon. I had been so worried about Leah and Jacob that I had hardly spent any time with her since she got back and now she was leaving again.

I felt the tears run down my cheeks as the guilt erupted inside of me, what kind of a friend am I?

Strong arms were suddenly wrapped around my waist but they felt wrong, they were cold and hard unlike Jacob's hot, soft arms. I turned to see dad looking down at me, "Brooke will be fine Nessie, and you've got your own baby to worry about now."

I looked down at my stomach as my hands wrapped protectively around my baby.

"Brooke is right, you'll make a great mom Nessie," dad said noticing my distraction.

"Thanks dad," I replied as I wrapped my arms around him.

Everyone suddenly surrounded us giving their congratulations to Jake and me as they embraced us.

Leah's POV

"Leah we have been through this already, I can't do it," Nahuel cried.

Why is he being so awkward? I've told him it's what I want, why won't he listen.

"Don't you want me to stay with you forever? Do you want to watch me grow old and die?" I spat back irritated.

Nahuel shifted in his seat so he was now facing me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"No Leah, you don't understand…"

"Well start explaining," I interrupted.

Nahuel sighed as he removed his hands from my shoulders and bowed his head.

"I can't do it Leah…"

"Of course you can, you're venomous aren't you?"

"Yes but you're not listening, I can't do it I don't know how," Nahuel explained.

"But I don't understand… you changed your aunt didn't you?"

"Yes but I was just a baby I didn't know what I was doing. If I taste your blood I won't be able to stop."

My entire body went cold and I felt physically sick. Although Nahuel and I have been together for a while, I have never heard him speak of tasting human blood, least of all mine. I have never thought of him as a bloodsucker he has always seemed so human. But what am I thinking… haven't I just asked him to make me a bloodsucker.

"I'm sorry Leah but I won't do it," Nahuel said breaking the silence.

I couldn't talk I needed time to think to decide what I really wanted. I lent forward and kissed Nahuel on the cheek before getting to my feet and heading out the door.

The air felt fresh and cool against my skin raising goose bumps along my arms. I stopped in my tracks as I studied the tiny bumps; it had been a long time since my skin had reacted to the cold. Being human again definitely felt strange but it also felt wrong. I was never meant to be human having the werewolf gene was proof of that, but here I am human, scared and alone.

I heard the creak of the door behind me and quickly ran into the forest not wanting Nahuel to see me. Once I was in the confines of the trees, I began to shiver. The wind had suddenly picked up and felt like ice against my skin. I fell to the floor and brought my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them to keep warm.

What am I going to do? I don't want to stay human but am I ready to become a bloodsucker? I shivered at the thought but quickly blamed it on the wind.

I have to change I need to change; I need to be able to love Nahuel in the only way I know how. He might be able to sacrifice not making love to me but I can't, I need to feel close to him. We have only made love once since my transformation to human and that was only because I begged him. I had never needed anyone as much as I needed him that night and it was definitely worth the risk but Nahuel has refused to do it again and I can't live like that.

I have to become a bloodsucker… but how? Nahuel will not do it so who will.

Alice POV

I don't understand, why is there only one baby? I clearly saw Nessie holding two babies, how is that possible?

"Does it matter?" Edward said answering my thoughts.

We were alone in the sitting room whilst everyone was outside saying goodbye to Jake and Nessie.

"Yes of course it matters, you of all people should understand that," I replied.

"It's not a certainty Alice, it could be a future vision, Nessie could have more than one child," Edward suggested.

He did have a point but it still didn't make sense to me. If it was a future vision then surely I would have seen Nessie with this child first.

"Alice just let it go," Edward said.

I stuck my tongue out at him like a child and he half smiled in return before going to join the others outside.

I began to search the future again hoping to find a reason but all I could see was the same vision again. I concentrated on the beautiful faces of the two babies. The first was a girl with olive toned skin and dark hair and dark eyes. She was not a human child that was evident from the way she smiled up at Nessie. The second child was a boy, his skin was slightly lighter than the girls but he too had dark hair and eyes. He looked like both Nessie and Jake but I couldn't find any of Nessie in the little girl.

I shook my head as my eyes began to focus again and noticed that everyone was staring at me. When did they come back in?

"I told you to let it go," Edward said.

"Let what go?" Bella asked confused.

"Alice had a vision of Nessie and Jake with twins but according to the scan Nessie is only carrying one child, which has Alice confused," Edward informed her.

Bella turned away from Edward giving me an accusing stare.

"When did you see that? Why didn't you tell me?" Bella demanded.

"When we returned from Italy and I didn't say anything because I wanted it to be a surprise," I explained.

"Has it occurred to you that Nessie could have been holding someone else's child," Edward said suddenly.

No… that hadn't occurred to me, but whose child could it be? Both babies looked the same age and if Nessie's baby is growing faster than a human child is then the other child can't be human either.

"Who else do we know that is pregnant?" Bella asked.

We all looked at each other waiting for someone to answer but the room was silent, as far as we knew none of the wolves were expecting a baby and we couldn't have babies so who could it be?


	7. Indecision

7. Indecision

Renesmee's POV

Jake was practically bouncing in his seat as we drove home. I couldn't believe how excited he was, all my worrying was for nothing. Well not all of it… I still had to face Leah.

I felt awful after my little outburst last night, I couldn't have told her in a more hurtful way. How could I have been so insensitive? The poor girl was still trying to come to terms with the fact that she had lost a baby and would never be able to have any more and I go and broadcast my happy news in front of the entire pack.

"Nessie, what's wrong?" Jake asked breaking through my thoughts.

I could feel the sting in my eyes from the tears that were threatening to escape and I knew I couldn't trust my voice so I simply shrugged my shoulders and shook my head.

Jake pulled up outside our house and placed his hand under my chin forcing me to look at him.

"Please Nessie; please tell me what's wrong. Are you not happy about having the baby?"

Jake's voice shook as he spoke and I felt the guilt flood through me. Does he really think that I don't want his baby?

"No no Jake I couldn't be happier about having your baby it's just…"

I hesitated unsure of how to voice my concerns then I realised it would be easier to show him so I gently placed my hand onto his cheek.

I showed him all my concerns from when I first realised I was pregnant, then the look on Leah's face when I blurted out my good news and how it made me feel to have hurt her in that way.

Jake raised his eyebrows evidently surprised by the course of my concerns, then pulled me into his arms.

The stinging in my eyes became too much and the tears escaped down my cheeks.

"Oh Nessie, why didn't you tell me? I'm sure Leah will understand. People don't just stop having babies because their friends can't and you can't feel guilty for something that is out of your control," Jake soothed.

I pulled away from him wiping my tears away with the sleeve of my shirt.

"I know but I should have told her when we were alone, she shouldn't have heard it like that."

"Nessie there is no point in worrying about it now, it's been done. Do you want to go to see her to explain?"

I didn't want to but I knew I had to, I had to make her understand and apologise for the way it happened.

"Yes I think I need to," I replied.

Without another word, Jake started the engine and headed towards La Push.

Nahuel POV

Where is she? Why didn't I follow her? She could be lost or hurt.

I opened the door and scanned the forest again but there was no sign of her. The wind had calmed down but it was still too cold for her to be out without a jacket.

She will come back when she is ready, she probably just needs time to think, I told myself.

I was about to go back inside when I heard the low purr of a car's engine. I turned towards the sound and saw Jake's sleek, black masarati heading towards me.

Great, this is all I need.

"Hey Nahuel," Nessie greeted me as she climbed out of the car.

"What are you doing out here?" Jake asked.

Well I can't lie to them; they are bound to ask where Leah is anyway.

"Waiting for Leah," I admitted.

"Oh where did she go?" Nessie asked disappointed.

"You better come in and I'll explain," I said before turning my back on them and leading the way into the house.

Jake and Nessie were quiet as they followed me into the sitting room. I sat on the sofa gesturing for them to sit down. Nessie sat beside me on the sofa but Jake remained standing at her side.

"What is it Nahuel?" Nessie asked concerned.

"Well after your announcement last night I ran after Leah and found her in the forest. She was petrified; I've never seen her so frightened before…"

"Leah was scared?" Jake interrupted shocked.

"Yeah she started crying and I didn't know what to do. She said she wasn't happy because she can't live her life the way she wants to. I told her that I didn't care about anything but her happiness and asked her how I could make her happy," I explained.

"What did she say?" Nessie asked.

I hesitated looking at their expressions. Jake's expression was composed but slightly annoyed and Nessie looked like she was about to be sick but they were waiting for my answer so I took a deep breath and told them the truth.

"She asked me to change her."

Both Jake and Nessie's mouths fell open in shock but Jake was the first to recover.

"What? Why would she say that? Leah hates bloodsuckers," Jake cried.

I flinched at his derogative word for what I am and I was shocked Nessie didn't say anything considering her whole family are vampires.

"I don't know," I replied. "She said she couldn't live like this and that she didn't want me to watch her grow old."

"What did you say?" Nessie asked calmly.

"I told her I couldn't do it," I admitted.

"Good," Jake retorted.

"How did she take it?" Nessie asked ignoring Jake's remark.

"Not very well as you can probably tell. She didn't push me on it any more last night but she brought it up again this morning. Again, I told her I couldn't do it and explained why and she simply kissed me on the cheek and then walked out the door without another word. I didn't follow her because I thought she wanted to be alone but she's been gone for three hours now and I'm starting to worry," I confessed.

"Don't worry Nahuel, I'll find her," Nessie said.

"We will find her," Jake corrected.

Nessie turned towards Jake and placed her hand on his cheek, looking into his eyes. I had no idea what she was showing him but Jake's expression became less tense and more understanding. Nessie removed her hand from his cheek then turned back towards me.

"Nahuel, you stay here in case Leah returns. I'll go and see if I can find her while Jake asks the pack if they have seen her," Nessie said.

"Okay, I'll phone Sue, she might have decided to go there," I replied.

"I've got my cell," Nessie said before kissing Jake on the cheek and walking out the door.

Renesmee's POV

As I ran into the forest, I caught a light scent of Leah blowing up from the South causing my throat to burn. I ignored the aching desire as I scanned the forest for Leah. I couldn't see her anywhere so I continued running South whilst my mind ran over everything Nahuel had told us.

I can't believe that Leah wants to become a vampire just because she doesn't want Nahuel to watch her grow old, there has got to be more to it than that. After all Jake was right, Leah hates vampires she has never kept that a secret so what has changed. Obviously, she doesn't hate us anymore but she has always been repulsed by what we are even though we don't prey on humans.

Maybe she wants to feel closer to Nahuel… that is it; I can't believe I didn't think of it earlier. Leah has always been open about her sex life; the wolves have seen that first hand.

I cringed at the thought of Jake seeing what Leah gets up to in the bedroom, no wonder he prefers to stay human.

Suddenly my throat was on fire with the scent of human blood. I stopped abruptly and scanned the trees around me. Leah was lying on the bracken covered forest floor in a tight fetal position.

I walked towards her slowly making as much noise as I could so that my sudden appearance wouldn't scare her. Leah didn't move at the sound of my approached, which confused me until I realised she was sleeping.

Her beautiful chin length hair was full of fallen leaves and debris but otherwise she looked unharmed and restful.

I pulled my cell out of my pocket and called Jake.

"Nessie, where are you? Have you found Leah?" Jake cried.

"I'm in the forest but I've found Leah. She has fallen asleep under a tree," I explained.

"Okay I'll let Nahuel know," Jake replied. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine Jake, we will be back soon okay," I replied.

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too," I replied before snapping my cell shut.

I replaced my cell back into my pocket then slowly knelt down beside Leah.

"Leah its Nessie," I said as I gently shook her shoulder.

Leah's eyes flickered but did not open.

"Leah wake up, it's Nessie."

Leah's eyes flashed open and she sat up suddenly alert.

"Nessie what are you doing here?" Leah asked surprised.

"Looking for you," I replied.

"What… why? Where's Nahuel?" Leah said as she scanned the forest around us.

"Nahuel is at home. I came round to apologise about last night and Nahuel told us what you spoke about this morning," I explained.

"He did what?" Leah said angrily.

"Don't be angry at Nahuel, he is really worried about you."

"Obviously not worried enough to come and find me himself," Leah retorted.

"You know that's not true Leah, I told him to stay at home."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you alone," I informed her. "I feel awful about what happened last night, I never meant for you to find out like that. It was cruel and heartless, I'm so sorry."

Leah's expression softened as I spoke and a small smile played at the side of her mouth.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Nessie. Sure, it was a bit of a shock but I'm not mad at you. I'm just feeling sorry for myself. Everyone is happy and moving on with their lives apart from me. I thought my life would finally feel complete when I met Nahuel but it's just been disaster after disaster and I'm not sure how much more I can take," Leah explained.

My heart went out to her, she has definitely had more than her fair share of bad luck but she can't just give up.

"I understand that Leah but I don't understand why you asked Nahuel to change you. What will that achieve?"

"I've been asking myself the same question all day. I guess I got scared… the forest is a scary place when you only have human senses to guide you and I don't like it, it doesn't feel right. What do I have to stay human for anyway? I can't have children and I can't make love to the man I love so what's the point."

My mind fumbled in my head trying to find a reasonable answer but I couldn't find one. If I was to put myself into Leah's position, I don't think I could find a reason to stay human either.

"But what difference will it make to become a vampire?" I asked.

"I don't know really. I could list many reasons for the change but I'm sure you could list just as many reasons not to change," Leah replied.

I couldn't help but smile at her, Leah knows me better than I thought she did.

"It's not that I don't want you to become a vampire because I don't care either way. It's got to be your choice Leah but you can't make that decision until you know all the facts."

"Tell me," Leah said eagerly.

I suppose I should have expected that but where do I start?

"It might be easier if I show you," I said.

Leah's face dropped slightly as she became apprehensive. I have never used my gift on Leah before as there was never a need to but she knows what I can do and I always felt that she shied away from it.

"Okay," Leah sighed.

I slowly lent forward and placed my hand onto her cheek. First, I concentrated on showing her all the good things about being a vampire. The speed, the heightened senses, the never having to sleep or use the bathroom and the strength. I then showed her the hardest parts about being a vampire. The thirst and constant ache in your throat, the never changing and I thought about how you could never stay in one place too long.

Leah's face remained composed as I showed her all of this, she flinched slightly when she felt the burning desire for human blood that caused your throat to burn but apart from that, she seemed to take it well.

I pulled my hand away from her face and she sighed.

"So that's why Nahuel has been keeping his distance from me," she mumbled.

I just stared at her confused, as I had no idea what she was talking about. Leah obviously registered my confusion as she began to explain.

"The thirst, the burn in your throat. It hurts Nahuel to be close to me. But I don't understand it has never bothered him before."

"Werewolf blood smells different to human blood. Your sweet human scent was masked by the animal inside you," I explained.

"But you're sitting right in front of me, does your throat not burn?"

"Yes but I have spent my whole life around humans so I'm used to it. I can control the burn but it's not always easy. Nahuel has never been as close to a human as I have so it will be more difficult for him."

The wind suddenly picked up causing Leah to shiver involuntary. I wrapped my arm around her to keep her warm.

"Thanks," She whispered.

"Come on let's get you home before they send out a search party," I said.

Leah laughed as we both climbed to our feet and began to walk back through the forest.

"Thanks Nessie you've given me a lot to think about," Leah said breaking the silence between us.

"It was the least I could do," I replied. "There is no rush Leah, you need to be sure that it's what you want because there is no going back after."

Leah was silent as she contemplated my words and my thoughts turned to Jake. Will he be angry that I've explained the life of a vampire to Leah? Why is he so against the idea?

Jacob's POV

I was surprised to find Nahuel pacing back and forth in the sitting room when I returned to the house. Why is he so anxious?

"Did you find her?" Nahuel cried as soon as he saw me.

"No but Nessie did, they will be back soon," I informed him.

"Where was she? Why didn't she come home?" Nahuel demanded.

"Nessie found her asleep in the forest."

"Asleep?" Nahuel said confused.

"That's what Nessie said."

Nahuel stopped pacing then and fell onto the sofa. I knew Nessie wanted to talk to Leah so I didn't expect them to be back for a while so I decided to sit in the armchair to await their return.

The silence between Nahuel and I was very uncomfortable but I couldn't think of anything to say to him so we just sat there in silence.

I wanted to ask him what he thought about Leah asking to become a vampire but I knew I wouldn't like his answer so I kept my mouth shut.

After ten minutes of awkward silence, Nahuel turned towards me with an apprehensive look on his face.

"I know you don't like me Jake and I don't blame you but can I ask you something?"

This should be interesting, I wonder what he wants.

"Depends on what it is," I replied.

"It's about you and Nessie…"

"What about us?" I snapped.

Nahuel flinched back at the tone of my voice and I had to stop myself from smiling.

"Well I don't mean to pry; I know how much you love Nessie but what would you do if Nessie asked you for something that you were too afraid to give her?"

I didn't quite know how to answer that because I couldn't think of anything that Nessie would ask me for that I wouldn't want to give her but I knew what Nahuel was referring to.

"Are you referring to Leah asking to become a vampire?" I asked.

Nahuel's eyebrows mashed together in confusion and he struggled to find the right words to reply.

"Um… well yes and no. I … I was actually thinking about something else but…" Nahuel stuttered.

What else could he be referring to?

"Just spit it out Nahuel."

I wasn't in the mood to play guessing games and the girls would be back soon.

"Okay," Nahuel took a deep breath before continuing. "Leah has been begging me to sleep with her but I'm too scared, I don't know what to do."

Wow, I wasn't expecting that. Is Nahuel really asking me for sex advice? What am I suppose to say?

My mind suddenly began to run through the conversation Nessie and I had had with Carlisle and Edward when we found out Leah was sick.

… _I believe Bella conceived Nessie the first time they were intimate and I believe there would not have been enough venom to affect Bella at that time… having conceived the first time Bella was then protected from any further venom from entering her system…_

But Leah can't have children so Leah would…

"You can't," I bellowed. "If you sleep with Leah she could change, she can't have children so she won't be protected."

Nahuel bowed his head in shame.

"You didn't? Please tell me you haven't slept with her," I cried.

Nahuel didn't raise his head, he hid his face in his hands as he mumbled, "I'm sorry… I couldn't stand to hear her beg it was too much."

"How many times?" I demanded.

"Just the once, I've told her I can't do it again. She will be okay won't she?" Nahuel said raising his head.

I sighed in relief. Just the once… she should be fine as long as Nahuel can keep it in his pants, something I'm not so sure of.

The sound of the front door opening caused both Nahuel and I to jump, something that neither of us were used to. We turned to see Nessie and Leah walking into the room. I gave Nahuel a warning glance before going to Nessie and taking her hand in mine.

"Let's go," I said.

Nessie looked up at me confused but allowed me to pull her from the room as she waved goodbye to Leah and Nahuel.


	8. Revelations

8. Revelations

Brooke's POV

My anxiety peeked as I approached the Denali's and I found myself taking unnecessary deep breaths to calm myself.

I should have called first, what will they think of us turning up in the middle of the night like this? Well there is no point in turning back now; they can probably hear us coming.

I looked towards Joshua whom was sleeping beside me to remind myself why I had decided to come back. Although it doesn't feel like it right now I know I have made the right decision. Joshua will be so much happier here and that's all that matters.

As I pulled up outside the Denali's and cut the engine I was surprised to see the house in darkness. The house was usually lit up like a Christmas tree whether there was anyone home or not.

I climbed out of the car feeling uneasy, something wasn't right I could feel it in my bones. I scanned the surrounding forest searching for the cause of my uneasiness but the forest was silent… too silent. There was no breeze to guide me as I approached the house - leaving Joshua safely locked inside the car - wishing that Edward were with me. He would know if there was any danger, should I call him.

The thick snow crunched under my feet and I concentrated on the sound of it as I took the remaining four steps towards the Denali's front door.

_Knock, knock_

I found myself listening for footsteps and voices inside the house but there was nothing but silence. I stood frozen on the doorstep for two minutes before I forced myself to reach for the door handle. I slowly pushed the handle down and pushed the door open.

After taking two steps into the house my entire body froze. The sitting room was a disaster zone with furniture, books and clothes strewn everywhere. The sofa had been thrown against the far wall leaving a huge hole and the coffee table was in pieces in the middle of the room.

What has happened? Where is everyone?

The room clearly showed evidence of a struggle, which caused my preservation instincts to kick in. I slowly backed out the room closing the door behind me. I then ran to the car unlocking it before my hand touched the handle and flew inside. My cell was at my ear before I had consciously decided to call Edward. Thankfully, he answered on the first ring,

"Brooke? Are you okay?" Edward said.

"Yes… well no… I don't know," I stammered.

"Brooke calm down and tell me what has happened," Edward said calm but urgent.

"I have just arrived at the Denali's but something is wrong, I know it I can feel it. The house has been trashed and there's no one here, what do I do?"

My breathing was becoming more rapid as the panic began to control me.

"Where are you now?" Edward asked.

"In the car outside the house. I'm scared Edward, what if they are hurt?" I sobbed.

"Brooke listen to me. I want you to drive into town, get a room for the night and I will be there as soon as I can. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I sobbed.

"Okay, go now and call me when you're safe."

"Okay, I will," I replied, and then the line went dead.

I couldn't believe this was happening, I thought coming back here would be a good thing for us. I never dreamed that I would be subjecting Joshua to danger.

I started the engine, glad to hear its comforting purr and headed back into town leaving the dark deserted house behind me.

Edward's POV

"I haven't seen anything Edward, how is that possible?" Alice cried.

This certainly was unexpected; Alice should have seen something no matter how insignificant.

"I don't know but we don't have time to speculate about it now. Brooke needs us and we need to find out what has happened," I said.

"Okay, let's go. We can discuss it on the way," Alice replied.

"I don't suppose I can convince you to stay here," I said to Bella.

"Nope," she replied wrapping her arms around me.

"I didn't think so," I replied before kissing the top of her head.

I grabbed Bella's hand and lead the way out to the car. Jasper, Alice, Bella and I climbed into my Volvo and began speculating immediately.

"What exactly did Brooke say?" Jasper asked.

"She said the house was empty but it had been trashed," I replied.

"In what way? Was there evidence of a struggle or anything?" Jasper probed.

"I don't know she seemed pretty shaken up though," I replied.

The car was silent then as we all tried to think of what could have happened. I listened to the thoughts of Jasper and Alice hoping they would find the answer.

'…_If there had been a fight, why? A disagreement amongst them? No I can't see them disagreeing on anything unless Gino upset them in some way, but why would they all be missing if it was a dispute between them? Someone else fought them, but who? And why…'_

Jaspers thoughts mirrored mine but Alice was searching for a different answer. She wasn't trying to find out what had happened at the Denali's, she was trying to find out why she hadn't seen anything.

She skimmed through several past visions looking for something she might have missed. They were all meaningless and unhelpful until something caught my attention.

"What was that?" I asked.

"What?" Alice asked confused.

"That last vision," I replied.

"The vision of Leah as a vampire?" Alice asked still confused.

"Yes but I'm sure I saw something just before it," I explained.

Alice went back to the vision and I saw it again, it was quick but I'm sure I saw Tanya apprehended by an unknown vampire.

"That's strange; I can't seem to keep hold of it. It's almost as if the vision of Leah interrupted it," Alice mused.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked.

Alice's answer was interrupted by the thoughts of Bella.

'…_You know what this means don't you?'_

I turned towards her confused. What does it mean?

'…_The visions of werewolves interrupt other visions just like my thoughts interrupt others thoughts…'_

It was an interesting theory but it didn't make sense. Bella's shield stops me from hearing others thoughts but how could visions of the wolves stop Alice from seeing visions of vampires?

"So they have been taken, but by whom and why?" Jasper said.

"I don't know but we need to find out," I replied. "Alice see if you can find them or anything that can help us."

Alice immediately started searching the future and my thoughts returned to Bella's theory.

Leah's POV

I felt exhausted yet I was unable to sleep, my head was spinning. Everything Nessie had told me well showed me today kept replaying in my mind. Would I be able to handle the constant burn in my throat? Would I be able to control myself around humans?

I shuddered at the thought of what would happen if I couldn't and I felt Nahuel's arms tighten around me unconsciously.

He was sleeping peacefully but I couldn't help but reach up to touch his face. His beautiful dark skin was silky and smooth under my fingers. I found myself yearning for him to touch me and kiss me. I wanted to feel his warm naked body against mine and taste his sweet scent on my tongue.

I shifted my body to get closer to him when I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach. My hand automatically flew to my stomach and I froze. I lightly pressed my fingers into my stomach searching for the cause of the pain when I felt my stomach move under my hand.

I rolled onto my back - careful not to disturb Nahuel - and placed both of my hands onto my stomach trying to make sense of the movement I just felt but there was nothing. I pressed my fingers into my stomach once again and there it was… the same movement I felt before.

What is going on? I can't be pregnant… can I?

I slowly climbed out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I switched on the light and wandered over to the full-length mirror. I had no idea what I was doing but it seemed natural to lift my nightdress and examine my stomach.

I held my nightdress up with my chin so my hands were free to examine my stomach. It felt unusually hard and appeared to be swollen but I wouldn't allow myself to believe that I was pregnant. It would kill me if I began to hope only to be told that I'm not pregnant. But what if I am?

I gently pressed my fingers into my stomach again whilst looking for a reaction in the mirror. My eyes were wide in amazement as I saw a small bump rise out of my stomach and hit my hand. The tears began to stream down my face as I tried to make sense of it all.

I can't be pregnant, Carlisle said I wouldn't be able to have children, he said there was too much damage but I can't be imagining this… can I?

I let my nightdress fall back down over my stomach and walked towards the sink. I turned the tap on with a shaky hand then began to splash my face with the cold water.

As I bent over the sink, I felt another movement in my stomach but this one felt different. I suddenly felt sick and dizzy as I began to sweat and my mouth began to fill with water. I grabbed the sink for support as I saw the darkness closing in on me. My stomach felt like it was being stretched as I began to reach and was violently sick.

I suddenly felt two hands on my shoulders,

"Leah what's wrong?" Nahuel cried.

I didn't answer, I couldn't answer. My stomach was churning and my head was spinning. The blackness was creeping closer and I couldn't fight it off anymore. I felt my hands slip from the sink as the blackness took control of me and I fell.

Bella's POV

Edward, Alice and Jasper were still discussing the possibilities of what could have happened to Tanya and her family but I couldn't seem to focus on their conversation.

Brooke had called Edward to inform us that she and Joshua were safe in a hotel apartment just outside of the National park so we had planned to meet them before going to Tanya's house.

Although I was worried about Tanya's family, I couldn't stop thinking about Alice's visions. I knew I was right, the evidence was all there but I couldn't understand how it was possible.

Alice's visions have never been an exact science as I remember Carlisle saying many years ago but there wasn't much that Alice missed and even less that she was wrong about.

The visions that Alice has missed in the past have been due to either the werewolves involvement or indecision, but this time it was different.

Since drinking Jacob's blood Alice has been able to see visions of the werewolves whereas before they were invisible to her. Jacob's blood had penetrated a barrier in Alice's visions and Carlisle is still trying to discover the reason for this. What would Carlisle make of my new theory? Would he agree with me?

I glanced out of the window at the lightening sky and watched the snow fall lightly to the ground.

I suddenly realised that this was the first time I had ever been to Alaska and like most of my journeys away from Forks; it wasn't a vacation or something to be excited about.

"We are nearly there," Edward informed us.

It still amazed me that Edward was able to turn a two-day drive into a twelve-hour drive but I wasn't going to complain about it.

I turned towards him, gave him an anxious half smile, and took his hand in mine. Edward returned my half smile with one of his own that still looked beautiful even though it was layered with anxiety.

I knew what he was thinking; it was obvious in his expression. _Why us? Why now? Will we ever be able to live in peace without worrying about what the future holds for our family and us?_

I didn't have the answer but I knew that as long as we were together we would be able to conquer anything.

Edward turned off George Parks Highway onto Bluffs Road heading towards Bluffs hotel. Brooke was staying in one of the apartments, which were currently empty as it was out of season for tourists.

Unfortunately, it would be good resting place for whoever may have taken Tanya and her family and this made me feel extremely anxious.

Edward stopped the car outside the first building and I noticed the curtains twitch from inside. We all climbed out of the Volvo and followed Edward up the steps to the small hotel apartment.

Brooke opened the door with a relieved smile on her face.

"Am I glad to see you," she sighed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as we walked into the apartment.

The apartment consisted of two rooms; a bathroom and a bedroom. The bedroom was large with two double beds, a closet and a dresser.

Joshua was sleeping on one of the beds looking as adorable as ever. Brooke approached his bed and sat on the edge careful not to disturb him.

"I'm okay. Sorry I called but I didn't know what else to do," Brooke said.

"Don't apologise, you did the right thing," Edward replied.

The atmosphere in the room became very relaxed and I knew Jasper was using his gift and for once, I welcomed it. I didn't want to feel anxious and I didn't want to think about what was going to happen next.

"Jasper and I are going to go to Tanya's to search for anything that will help us to find out what happened," Edward announced before glancing down at me expecting me to argue.

He knew me well, I wanted to go with them but I didn't want to leave Brooke alone either. I had made that mistake before and there was no way I would repeat the same mistake again so I simply nodded and held him tighter in my arms.

"Stay here, we will be back soon," Edward said before kissing the top of my head.

It felt wrong to let him go but I knew I had to. I reached up to kiss him on the lips and forgot my worries for a second. I pulled away from him and went to sit beside Brooke on the bed.

Alice, Brooke and I watched Edward and Jasper leave the room and we all felt our anxiety return as Jasper took the calming atmosphere away with him.


	9. Unexpected

9. Unexpected

Leah's POV

I slowly woke up feeling hollow and cold. I reached across the bed without opening my eyes searching for the warmth of Nahuel but the bed was empty.

My eyes flashed open hoping to find him but I was alone.

"Nahuel?" I called in a horse voice.

I cleared my throat noisily and Nahuel and Carlisle were suddenly at the bedroom door. I tried to sit up but my head felt like a lead weight and I flopped back onto my pillow.

"Don't try to move," Carlisle said as he and Nahuel approached me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused by his concerned expression.

"Nahuel called me," Carlisle replied.

I turned towards Nahuel whom was now sitting beside me on the bed.

"Why?"

"Leah you collapsed, what did you expect me to do?" Nahuel replied.

I stared at him trying to understand his words. My head felt fuzzy but I slowly began to remember. My hands flew to my stomach as my memory of last night returned. What had happened? Why did I collapse?

I turned back to Carlisle preying he had the answers I needed.

"Is it true? Am I pregnant? Is the baby okay? Why did I collapse?" I asked feeling both scared and hopeful.

Carlisle smiled before replying. "Yes you are pregnant and the baby is fine. It is quite common for human's to collapse when the baby moves for the first time, it's nothing to worry about."

It took me a moment to process his words, I'm pregnant! I really am pregnant I wasn't just imagining it, I'm going to have a baby… we're going to have a baby. But… it wasn't the first time the baby had moved, oh well maybe it was the shock.

I looked towards Nahuel wanting to share my excitement with him but his expression caused my excitement to fade. He looked concerned but I could also see pain in his eyes.

"Nahuel, what's wrong? This is great news; we're going to have a baby. We didn't think it was possible but it is…" I let my words trail off as the pain in Nahuel's eyes grew with my excitement.

"Nahuel?"

He stared down at his hands not meeting my anxious gaze so I turned back to Carlisle whom was standing a lot closer than I thought.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"Nothing is going on Leah, we are just concerned about your health," Carlisle replied.

"Why? I don't understand," I said.

"Leah you are human now, which causes us more concern as your baby is not human. The baby is growing at an accelerated rate, which might cause you problems. I don't want to frighten you Leah but you could become very sick," Carlisle explained.

My mind automatically went back to the awful images of Bella when she was pregnant with Nessie, will I look like that? No Bella was only sick because they didn't know what the baby needed but we do now. I shudder at the thought of drinking human blood but if that's what my baby needs then that is what I will do.

"I don't care, if Bella can do it then so can I," I said stubbornly.

Nahuel's head snapped up at my words.

"Are you serious? You want to risk your life for the baby?" Nahuel demanded.

"Yes, I've finally got something to live for Nahuel I'm not going to just throw that away…"

I threw the bed covers off me and patted my bloated stomach.

"…this is my baby… our baby. She needs me and I need her Nahuel, I have to fight for her whether it kills me or not."

Nahuel sat silently at my side but I wasn't going to let myself feel guilty. I am doing the right thing whether he agrees with me or not.

"I'll come back later tonight," Carlisle said reminding me of his presence.

"Thank you," I replied.

"You're welcome Leah. Try to eat something and drink plenty of water. If you find you can't keep anything down call me and I'll come back," Carlisle said.

"I will, thank you," I replied with a smile.

Carlisle glanced towards Nahuel then turned and headed out the door. As I watched him leave something occurred to me.

"Carlisle," I called.

He turned instantly, "Yes?"

"How was it possible? I didn't think I would be able to have children."

"I thought it was impossible too, you suffered sever damage to your remaining tube… but if there is anything I have learnt in the last decade it's that nothing is impossible," Carlisle replied.

Without another word, he turned and walked out of the room. I stared after him repeating his words in my head. _'Nothing is impossible.'_

My head felt lighter now that my mind had begun to focus so I carefully pulled myself up into a sitting position and took Nahuel's hand in mine. His skin felt hot against my cold hand and I could feel the warmth rise up my arm as I waited patiently for Nahuel to look at me.

"Thank you for calling Carlisle. I'm sorry if I scared you but I feel fine now, you don't need to worry about me or the baby," I said.

"You must be hungry, I'll make you some pancakes," Nahuel said avoiding the subject.

Before I could say anything, he was out the room. I leant back against the headboard hoping that Nahuel would be okay.

As much as I love Nahuel, I don't think I can watch his pain as the baby grows. I want to feel happy and excited, I don't want to have to comfort him and tell him repeatedly that I'm going to be fine. This baby is my life now and I will do anything to protect her, nothing is going to come between my baby and me.

Jacob's POV

When Nessie and I left Leah's yesterday I decided not to let Leah and Nahuel get to me. Nessie and I were extremely excited about having a baby and I didn't want the actions of others to ruin our happiness.

We had spent the entire night in bed talking about our plans for the future and discussing baby names.

We had decided to visit Charlie, Sue and dad today to give them our happy news. Before going to Charlie's, Nessie wanted to ask Bella if she would like to come with us, so we were on our way to the Cullen's.

"How do you think Grandpa Charlie will take the news?" Nessie asked apprehensively.

"Don't worry about Charlie, he might not like it at first but I'm sure he will come around to the idea," I replied.

Nessie sighed beside me.

"Really Nessie there is nothing to worry about. Everything about our world is difficult for Charlie to understand. He is probably still trying to get used to the fact that he has an eighteen year old granddaughter," I explained.

"I guess," Nessie replied but she still looked anxious.

We pulled up outside the Cullen's and I quickly climbed out of the car and went around to Nessie's side to help her out.

"I'm not an invalid Jake, I'm pregnant," Nessie moaned.

"Even more reason for me to take extra special care of you," I replied.

Nessie rolled her eyes and began to walk away from me. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back into my arms gently.

"You might think that I am being over protective but I love you Nessie and our baby. I want to take care of you both in the best way that I know so suck it up," I said.

Nessie laughed and without thinking, I swung her around in my arms. Nessie's breath came in gasps as I set her back onto her feet.

"I don't… think… the spinning… was such a good idea," Nessie panted.

"Oh sorry, did I make you feel sick?" I asked panicked.

"No I'm fine Jake but I would refrain from doing that in the future if I were you," Nessie replied.

"Okay sure, whatever you say."

Nessie took my hand in hers and led the way into the Cullen's. We were both surprised to find the sitting room empty as it was nearly always occupied by someone.

"Mom… dad?" Nessie called.

Esme suddenly appeared from the kitchen, "Nessie… Jake, what are you doing here?"

"We came to see if mom want's to come to Grandpa Charlie's with us. Is she still at the cottage?" Nessie asked.

"No sorry love, your mom, dad, Jasper and Alice have gone to Alaska," Esme informed us.

"What? Why?" Nessie and I both asked in perfect unison.

It would have usually of made us both laugh but the expression on Esme's face told us this was no laughing matter.

"Brooke called last night when she had arrived at the Denali's. There was no one there and the house was a mess, they drove up there straight away to find out what had happened."

Nessie and I shared an anxious glance before returning our attention back to Esme.

"Have you heard anything from them?" I asked.

"No not yet but I'm sure they will call soon," Esme replied.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked noticing his absence.

"He went to Leah's last night. Nahuel called to say that she had collapsed."

"Is she okay?" I asked.

Just as Esme was about to answer Carlisle walked into the room.

"Carlisle, how's Leah?" I asked.

"She is fine now. It would appear that I was wrong," Carlisle replied.

"About what?" I asked confused.

"Leah is pregnant," Carlisle informed us.

I felt my mouth fall open and I fumbled around in my head trying to remember how to close it. Leah is pregnant. But how? I thought she couldn't have children.

"That's great news," Nessie cried.

Carlisle, Esme and I stared at her in disbelief and she looked back at us in confusion.

"What?" she asked.

"Nessie this is not good news," I said. "Don't you understand what this means?"

Nessie continued to stare at me with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Nessie, Leah is human now and her baby is a half Vampire or quarter vampire or whatever. Anyway the point is that no matter what Leah will either have to become a vampire or she will die."

I heard the shakiness of my voice but I ignored it. I couldn't believe that I was going to loss another friend in this way.

Nessie didn't respond, she looked into my eyes searching for something but I had no idea what it was. Then she slowly raised her hand to my cheek, to my surprise, she didn't show me anything, it was just a comforting gesture.

"Jake it was always going to happen, Alice saw it. At least this way she can have everything she wants, she can finally be happy. I don't know why you are so against Leah becoming a vampire and I don't expect you to tell me but this is what Leah wants. I'm sure Carlisle has explained the consequences to her but Leah isn't stupid, she knows she will not survive this human just like you all knew mom wouldn't. You can't let this upset you, Leah needs us to be strong for her, and you know that better than I do."

I do know that better than she does but it shouldn't be like this. Leah was meant to be a werewolf not a vampire and it's my fault that she isn't. If I hadn't of agreed to the blood transfusion Leah wouldn't be in this position but… she would be dead. Why does everything have to be so difficult?

I could feel my composure slipping and I didn't want to loss it in front of Carlisle, Esme and Nessie. I needed to escape, to be alone to sort my head out so I turned on my heels and ran out of the house.

Edward's POV

Brooke had not been exaggerating when she said the house had been trashed. I had never seen anything like it, there was broken furniture everywhere and numerous cracks in the walls.

Jasper and I began to sieve through the destruction trying to piece together what had happened. The destruction clearly showed evidence of a fight but it had been contained to the sitting room.

The back window had been smashed from the inside so I proceeded outside to find the object that had been thrown through the window.

The recent snowfall had masked the landing area but I could see the glass glinting through the snow then something caught my eye.

As I approached it I realised what it was, half buried in the snow and glass a single strand of strawberry blonde hair blew in the light breeze.

I leant down and picked up the stand of hair that once belonged to Tanya. I stared out into the open wilderness trying to understand what had happened when I realised it was quiet… too quiet. I couldn't hear any animals in the nearby forest but more worrying than that, I couldn't hear Jasper's thoughts.

I sprang to my feet and ran back into the house only to find Jasper scanning through the damage, I could hear his thoughts clearly now.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. What were you thinking about when I was outside?" I asked.

"I was wondering why there are only five cracks in this wall," Jasper replied. "Why?"

"Just keep thinking something," I said and then walked back outside.

Jasper's thoughts suddenly cut off when I was a foot away from the house confirming my theory. I slowly walked back into the house.

'_What's going on?' _Jasper thought.

"The house is protected by a shield," I replied. "And I will bet that it's the same shield that protected the church in Italy."

I grabbed a book from the floor and threw it across the room in anger.

"I think someone is trying to get our attention."

"But why would they come here? Why not come to us?" Jasper mused.

"I don't know but I sure as hell am going to find out," I replied.

"What do we do now?" Jasper asked.

"I need to speak to Alice," I replied.

With that, Jasper and I left the house to go back to the hotel where Bella, Alice, Brooke and Joshua were waiting for us. As I drove my mind wandered trying to piece together everything we knew.

We knew that someone had entered the house and that there was a fight. A shield had been cast over the house exactly like the one we encountered in Italy and Alice's visions had been affected in some way. Could this shield have affected Alice's visions? No it couldn't have otherwise Alice wouldn't have seen where to find Nessie in Italy. Bella is right though, something is definitely affecting Alice's visions, but what?

When we arrived back at the hotel, we began to tell Bella, Alice and Brooke everything we had found.

"There was definitely a struggle. I found a strand of Tanya's hair outside indicating that she had been thrown through the window," I informed them.

"From the cracks I found on the wall it would appear that they were held up against it. The only thing that I don't understand is that there were only five cracks," Jasper added.

"Well that would make sense if Tanya had been thrown through the window at the same time," Alice said.

Jasper nodded but his thoughts didn't correspond with his actions. He thought there was more to it than that but he couldn't figure out what.

"This shield… are you sure it's the same?" Bella asked anxiously.

"No I can't be sure but if it's not it's a huge coincidence," I replied.

"Too much of a coincidence," Alice said. "What are the chances of us encountering two different shields which manifest in the same way?"

"My thoughts exactly, which is why I want to try something with you Alice," I said.

Alice walked towards me, "What do you have in mind?"

"When we were in Italy you were able to see through the shield to find Nessie but the vision of Tanya was interrupted. I want to find out if you can see through Bella's shield," I explained.

Alice looked confused but agreed so I turned towards Bella.

"Bella I want you to shield this building so Alice can see if she can see through it," I explained.

"But my shield is only a mental defence, Alice can still see my future," Bella argued.

"Just go with me on this please," I said flashing her a smile.

"Okay but I don't see how it will explain anything," Bella conceded.

"I'll explain once I know the result," I replied.

"It's done," Bella exclaimed.

I nodded towards Alice and watched her face go blank as she began to search the future. I watched as she tried to see anything that might happen in this room but she could only get a glimpse of the outside.

She decided to try to see the future of individuals within the room starting with Jasper but she couldn't find anything. She quickly moved onto Bella, still nothing. I could feel her frustration as she searched for mine and Brooke's futures to no avail and told her to stop.

"I don't understand," she cried. "I can't get a hold on any of you. What is going on?"

"I'll explain in a minute," I replied. "First I would like to know if you have had any visions of Bella since our return from Italy."

Alice looked at me incredulously but began to think back, to remember if she had seen anything from Bella.

"No," she whispered.

I was suddenly aware of everyone looking at me confused, angry and shocked.

"Okay, when Leah's vision interrupted the one of Tanya, Bella thought the visions of the wolves prevented Alice from seeing anything else. Although Bella's theory seemed plausible, I wasn't convinced until I discovered the shield at Tanya's.

I believe the barrier Alice once had over the wolves has now manifested in a different way. Through drinking Jacob's blood Alice is now able to see the future of the wolves but she can no longer see the future of anyone whom is protected by a mental shield," I explained.

Everyone stood frozen like statues as my words finally began to make sense to them and one by one, I watched them thaw out.

"It's impossible," Alice claimed but even she couldn't deny the evidence.

"How does this help us though?" Bella asked.

Alice answered in a low monotone, "I have to look for something I can't see?"

"Yes," I replied.

"This isn't going to be easy," Alice replied.

"I know but you need to try," I encouraged.

I felt extremely guilty having to put all the pressure onto Alice but I couldn't think of another way to find the Denali's. Their scent was long gone from the house so we had no way of tracking them, all we could do now was hope that Alice could find them.


	10. News

Hi everyone, I can't believe I'm writing chapter 10 already. I would just like to thank you all for reading my story or stories as the case may be. A special thank you to those of you whom have added my stories to your favourites list, you should have all received private messages of thanks but if not thank you. I have noticed that many of you are not reviewing the story and as much as I appreciate you reading it I would love to know what you think of it. The reviews I have received for both stories have been great but if there is anything you think I could improve on please don't hesitate to let me know. Thanks again, hope you enjoy the rest of the story, Mikaela x

10. News

Jacob's POV

I ran into the forest as fast as I could on two legs heading north into the mountains. I was aware of someone following me but I didn't want to stop. I wanted to be alone, it was for this reason that I hadn't phased in order to run faster.

The light breeze blowing up from the South carried a surprising scent. It was Carlisle that was following me, not Nessie like had originally thought. I knew I would never be able to outrun Carlisle on two legs so I slowed to a jog and then stopped.

I leant against a maple tree waiting for Carlisle. I didn't have to wait long as he was at my side in a second.

"Hey Doc," I said.

"Jacob…"

"Look I'm sorry I ran out like that but I needed to think," I admitted.

"You don't need to apologise to me Jacob, I only followed you because I want to talk to you about something," Carlisle replied.

"I know what you're going to say Doc and to be honest I don't have a problem with Leah becoming a vampire, I mean how could I? I spend everyday with vampires.

"It's just so unfair that Leah has to continue to suffer and for what? She has been through so much already and I haven't been able to protect her.

"If it wasn't for mine and Nessie's relationship, Nahuel would never have met Leah. She wouldn't have become sick and needed a blood transfusion, she wouldn't be human and she wouldn't be pregnant with a vampire hybrid.

"I am supposed to protect her and my pack from danger but instead of doing that I have led her straight to it, she's suffering because of me," I confessed, lowering my head.

Carlisle placed his cold hand onto my shoulder and I had to remind myself not to flinch.

"Jacob, your guilt is unnecessary. You can't blame yourself for something Leah is happy about."

"How can she possibly be happy?" I retorted, raising my head.

"If it wasn't for all of those things you couldn't protect her from Leah would never have been able to have children. She is finally happy with her life, she loves Nahuel and she couldn't be happier to have his baby. I have never seen her smile like she did today when I announced she was pregnant," Carlisle replied.

Is he serious? Is Leah really happy about this? I know Leah was worried that she might never be able to have children but I didn't realise she would be willing to go to extreme lengths in order to have one.

Then I remembered our conversation when Bella was pregnant, the way she said she would want someone to help her if she was in Bella's position. She would want someone to protect her baby even if it killed her.

"Leah is happy," I whispered.

"Yes Jacob. There is no need for you to feel guilty," Carlisle replied.

"I guess I have some apologising to do," I sighed, feeling ashamed of my behaviour.

"Talk to Nessie, she will understand," Carlisle said.

"I hope you're right," I said as we both turned back towards the Cullen's.

Although I was eager to apologise to Nessie I decided not to run. To my surprise, Carlisle walked silently beside me, shooting glances in my direction every now and then.

"Is there something else on your mind Doc?" I asked trying to find out the reason behind his anxious glances.

"It's not really my place to say," Carlisle replied.

What is he talking about? I waited in silence for him to continue but after a minute, I knew he wasn't going to say any more and my curiosity got the better of me.

"Just spit it out Doc, what is it?"

Carlisle hesitated gauging my expression trying to decide whether to tell me or not.

"I'm worried about Leah," he finally said.

"Why? I thought you said she was happy," I asked confused.

"She is," Carlisle replied.

"But…" I could sense the 'but' coming.

"Nahuel is not. He was extremely worried about Leah when she collapsed but when I told him she was pregnant he lost it. I haven't told anyone about his reaction and I'm not sure what to make of it myself but it has me worried," Carlisle admitted.

Why is he telling me this? What can I do? If Nahuel has a problem with Leah having his baby it's his problem not mine.

I wanted to tell Carlisle this but his expression stopped me. He looked anxious as if he was waiting for me to lash out at him. Am I really that predictable?

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him," I replied, hoping this would relieve his anxiety.

"Thank you," Carlisle replied sincerely.

"No problem."

Great. Not only do I have to apologise and explain to Nessie, I have to talk to Nahuel as well. Where do I start? What do I say? I know I need to tell Nessie the truth and I will but what am I suppose to say to Nahuel. _She's having your baby, get over it. _I don't think that will go down to well.

Nessie and Esme were sitting on the white sofa when Carlisle and I entered the sitting room. They both looked extremely anxious and I felt the guilt flood through me. How could I have done that to them?

"Jake," Nessie cried as soon as she saw me.

She jumped up off the sofa and ran into my arms.

"Nessie, I'm so sorry," I said.

She pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"What are you apologising for?" she asked confused.

"For acting like a jerk and upsetting you," I replied.

"Jake you didn't upset me."

"Then what's wrong?" I asked confused.

Nessie turned towards Esme whom was speaking very quickly and quietly to Carlisle. They saw us looking at them and began to walk towards us.

"Edward called while we were out," Carlisle informed me.

I had almost forgotten that they were in Alaska; the news about Leah had driven it out of my head completely.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"They're on their way home. They haven't been able to find Tanya or anyone else but it would appear that someone has taken them," Carlisle replied.

"Who?"

"We don't know but a shield was cast over the house and it's affecting Alice's visions."

This didn't make any sense to me; Alice has always been able to see through shields.

"In what way?" I asked confused.

"I don't know. I'm sure they will explain when they return," Carlisle replied.

"When will they be back?"

"Sometime tonight."

"Will you let us know when they're back?" Nessie asked.

"Of course," Esme replied. "Don't worry about it now love, you've got to go and tell Charlie your news."

Nessie sighed beside me and I took her hand in mine.

"Come on let's go and do this then we can go to see dad," I said.

"Okay," Nessie replied.

We said goodbye to Carlisle and Esme then walked slowly to my car.

"Jake are you sure about this? What about Sue?"

"What about Sue?" I asked confused by the direction of her thoughts.

"It was only a few weeks ago that Leah lost a baby. I don't want Sue to think I'm being insensitive, maybe we should wait until Leah tells her that she is pregnant. Plus I would prefer to have mom with us when we tell them."

I had to suppress a smile; Nessie could be such a coward sometimes.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Can we go to see Leah? I want to see how she is doing," Nessie replied.

"Sure," I smiled.

I could have waited to do this but I guess it is better to get it out of the way. Hopefully Nahuel will be okay now and I won't need to speak to him at all. Although this is Nahuel, I can never predict anything he is going to do or say.

Leah's POV

My throat felt like it was on fire from all the reaching, which made me wonder if that's how it would feel if I became a vampire.

"I'll call Carlisle," Nahuel cried.

I lifted my head from the toilet and wiped my mouth with a tissue.

"No Nahuel, I feel fine now," I said. Nahuel hesitated at the door. "Please, I don't need Carlisle it's just morning sickness, nothing to worry about."

"But he said to call if you couldn't keep anything down," Nahuel retorted.

"I'm sure he didn't mean that literally," I replied. "If I'm still being sick in a few days I'll call him okay?"

Nahuel glanced between me and my cell - sitting on the bed - undecided. Then he slowly walked towards me and helped me up from the floor.

"Thank you," I said as I approached the sink to brush my teeth.

Nahuel just stared at me for a moment before walking out of the bathroom.

I hope he is going to snap out of this soon, I can't stand it. What's his problem anyway? I thought he would be happy, I thought he wanted to have a baby. I know he's probably just worried about me but I'll be fine, I know I will.

Once I had finished brushing my teeth, I walked into the sitting room to find Nahuel sitting on the sofa watching a cooking programme.

I sat down beside him and took his hand in mine.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" I asked.

Nahuel continued to stare at the television pretending not to have heard me.

"Nahuel!" I said angrily.

He turned to face me, "What?"

"What's wrong?" I demanded.

He hesitated looking down at our hands when we heard two hard knocks on the front door.

"I better get that," he said.

He pulled his hand free from mine and practically ran to answer the door.

I sighed as I fell back against the sofa. It was disconcerting not being able to identify the whispered voices at the door but as they drew closer, I was able to recognise Jake and Nessie's voices.

"Hey Leah, how are you feeling?" Nessie asked.

"Great apart from the sickness," I replied.

It was easy to talk to Nessie; I felt I could tell her anything. We have come a long way since she returned to Forks.

"I know how you feel," Nessie sighed, falling onto the sofa beside me.

"I told her I'd call Carlisle but she told me not to," Nahuel said suddenly causing my irritation to return.

"And I told you there is no need," I snapped.

Nessie looked anxiously between Nahuel and me.

"She's right Nahuel, it's nothing to worry about," Nessie said backing me up.

Nahuel sighed and walked off into the kitchen. I watched Nessie look towards Jake and then incline her head towards the kitchen. Jake sighed before following after Nahuel.

"Sorry," She said.

"Don't be silly Nessie; he's been like this since I woke up this morning. He won't tell me what's wrong and it's really starting to annoy me," I confided.

"He's probably just worried about you and it must have been a shock for him. Did Carlisle tell you how far you are?"

"No but he did say he will come back tonight. I hope you're right about Nahuel Nessie, I'm not sure how much more I can take."

Nessie placed her warm hand on top of mine.

"Try not to worry about it, I know it's easier said than done but stress isn't good for you or the baby."

I placed my other hand on top of hers, feeling the warmth radiate from her.

"I'll try, thanks Nessie. Can I get you anything?" I asked remembering that I hadn't offered her a drink.

"No you stay there. Jake can get it," Nessie replied.

Jake appeared at the kitchen door as if he had been called.

"What can I get you?" he asked.

I couldn't help but laugh, I had never thought of Jake as the submissive type before.

"Do you have any soda?" Nessie asked me.

"Oh no sorry, I haven't been to the store," I replied.

"No worries," Nessie said.

"I'll go to the store to get you some if you want," Jake added.

"You haven't got to do that Jake," I replied.

"It's fine. I think Nahuel could do with some fresh air anyway," he said.

Nahuel was suddenly at his side, and then he brushed past him and headed for the front door. Jake groaned before following after him.

"Thanks Jake," I called.

"I'll be back soon," he called back, and then I heard the door slam.

I felt sorry for him having to deal with Nahuel when he was in such a bad mood. Jake never made a secret of his dislike for Nahuel but he put up with him for me and for that, I was grateful.

"Have you thought of any names for the baby?" Nessie asked suddenly.

I knew she was trying to take my mind off Nahuel and I was grateful to her for that so I tried to answer as enthusiastically as I could.

"I haven't really had time to think about it," I confessed. "I'm still trying to get used to the thought of becoming a mom."

"Me too, are you scared?"

I hadn't really thought about that either, "I don't know, are you?"

"Terrified," she replied.

Nessie and I soon got into the swing of discussing our fears and excitement about becoming mothers and I began to relax, glad to know that I had Nessie to confide in.

Jacob's POV

"Why is she doing this?" Nahuel demanded as soon as I closed the front door.

"Doing what?" I asked confused.

"Pretending that everything is going to be okay. It won't be I know it won't." Nahuel cried.

"You don't know that," I said as we climbed into the car.

"Yes I do, I'm exhibit A. I killed my mother when I was born and Leah's baby will do the same to her. Does she care about me at all?"

I couldn't believe my ears, how selfish could one person be? He's not worried about Leah or the baby, he's worried about himself and how this will affect him.

I took a couple of deep breaths trying to control my anger. My shaking hands gripped the steering wheel so tight that it hurt.

"Leah isn't going to die," I hissed through clenched teeth.

Nahuel must have noticed the anger in my voice, he didn't reply, he just stared out the windshield, which infuriated me even more.

I slammed my foot down on the accelerator and we flew down the hill towards the only store on the reservation. I kept my eyes on the road knowing that if I were to look at Nahuel my anger would increase.

I began to break as I hit the bottom of the hill, I didn't want to run someone over, that was the last thing I needed. I pulled up outside the store and climbed out of the car, slamming the door behind me.

I didn't wait to find out if Nahuel was getting out of the car or not, I walked straight into the store hearing the cowbell clang above my head.

"Good afternoon Jacob," Embry's mom greeted me.

I nodded towards her and then headed towards the refrigerator. I heard the cowbell ring once again but I didn't look up to see if it was Nahuel.

I grabbed a large bottle of coke and several bags of Doritos - Nessie couldn't get enough of the cheesy ones.

As I approached the counter, I noticed Nahuel hovering by the door.

"Are you getting anything?" I asked.

Nahuel didn't turn to look at me; he was staring at Embry's mom. He slowly shook his head and I saw that he was holding his breath.

"Go… wait in the car," I ordered.

Nahuel didn't acknowledge my words but I knew he could hear me. I shifted my position so that I was standing between him and Embry's mom and that's when I saw the fire in his eyes.

"Nahuel get outside now," I growled.

He stared at me for a moment before turning and walking out of the store.

"Is he okay?" Embry's mom asked as I turned back towards her.

"Yeah sorry about that, he's got a lot on his mind," I said.

I knew this was no excuse for his behaviour but I couldn't tell her the truth. Even though her son is a werewolf, she knows nothing about our world.

She didn't look convinced but she didn't press me on the matter.

"How's your Nessie?" she asked whilst she rung up the bill.

"She is good thank you."

I didn't want to get into any small talk with her I wanted to get out of the shop to check on Nahuel.

She handed me the bag and I took it quickly and headed for the door.

Nahuel was waiting for me in the car wearing the same expression he had in the store.

"What is your problem?" I demanded, throwing the bag to him.

His expression changed to one of remorse, "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. I haven't hunted humans since I came here but the smell…"

Nahuel stopped speaking abruptly when he noticed me entire body shaking. It took everything I had to stop myself from phasing, that wouldn't have been good for either of us. Nahuel stared at me in horror as I battled with my inner wolf. I knew I couldn't stay in the car but I didn't want to leave Nahuel alone. Who knows what he will do when I'm gone.

I started the car and hit the accelerator, racing up the hill towards Leah's house. My mind was spinning with my anger towards Nahuel. How could he? What's wrong with him? Does he even realise what could have happened? Doesn't he understand the danger he had put all of us in? I would have had to kill him, is that what he wants?

I stopped the car outside Leah's house and turned towards Nahuel. My anger hadn't subsided but I was in control.

"Talk now," I demanded.

Nahuel stared at me, confusion evident on his face. I decided to help him a long.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like such a jerk?" I probed.

"I can't take it anymore the pain is too much," he mumbled.

"What pain?"

"The thirst, the bloodlust it's too much. I can't stand to be near Leah because of the pain. I don't want her to have to feel this pain; I don't want the baby to have to feel this pain. It's not right and I don't want any of it." Nahuel confessed.

"So what are you saying? You don't want to be in pain but you don't want Leah to be in pain either. How can that work?" I asked confused.

"Forget it, it doesn't matter," Nahuel replied.

He turned away from me and climbed out of the car before I could gather my thoughts to say anything else.

_He is one screwed up bloke_ I thought to myself as I climbed out of the car and followed him into the house.

Nessie and Leah were in exactly the same position, as they were when we left them. Nahuel placed the bag onto the coffee table before walking into the bedroom.

"How is he?" Leah asked.

I didn't want to lie to her but I didn't want to tell her the truth either so I just shrugged my shoulders. She sighed before reaching into the bag to retrieve everything I had bought.

"Can I ask you something?" Leah said.

"Sure," I replied wondering if I would end up regretting it.

"Well I want to ask both of you really," she said looking back and forth between Nessie and me.

"What is it?" Nessie asked.

"I know you might think this is silly but I was wondering if you would be my baby's god parents."

My mouth fell open in shock and I watched Nessie fling her arms around Leah.

"We would love to," Nessie cried.

Would we? Hold on shouldn't we discuss this first? Why does the baby need godparents anyway? Vampires are immortal.

"No," I whispered.

"What?" Nessie asked shocked.

"No I didn't mean it like that… I meant that Leah can't do this," I said.

"Do what?" Leah asked.

"Give up. I won't let you Leah, you will be fine."

Leah smiled and reached her hand out towards me. I just stared at it confused by her expression.

"Thank you Jake but I'm not giving up. I just want to do what is right for my baby. I haven't done anything in the right way but I want to start now, I want to do everything I can for her," Leah explained.

"Oh!"

I feel really stupid now; trust me to jump to conclusions. Spending the afternoon with Nahuel has definitely messed with my head.

I looked towards the bedroom as I thought of Nahuel and decided that I needed to do something about him but what, I had no idea.


	11. Sickness

11. Sickness

Bella's POV

The drive home felt longer than it was. Alice travelled with Edward and me as Edward insisted on knowing if Alice saw or didn't see anything as the case may be, straight away.

Jasper followed us in Brooke's car, as she was still very upset by the whole situation. Joshua was curious as to what was happening and Brooke tried to comfort him the best she could.

As beautiful, as Alaska was it felt nice to be home again. I could almost feel the anxiety leave my body as we drove up the dark long winding drive towards our home. I sighed in relief and Edward turned towards me raising an eyebrow.

"It's nice to be home," I said answering his unspoken question.

"I was just thinking the same thing," he replied.

Edward pulled up outside the house not bothering to drive around to the garage. He climbed out of the car and was at my door in an instant. I took his hand, allowing him to pull me from the car.

As we climbed the porch steps in the darkness, I noticed that Alice was not following us. I turned to see her standing beside the car.

"Alice are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm just going to wait here for Jasper," she replied in her chirpy bird voice.

I smiled in response before following Edward into the house.

"Mom… Dad," Nessie cried running towards us.

It shocked me at how happy she was to see us; we had only been gone for a day. However, I had to admit that I had missed her too, there was no denying that.

Nessie flung her arms around Edward and me, squishing us all together.

"I'm so glad you're home," she sighed.

"Me too, what's brought this on?" I said.

She pulled away from Edward and me and smiled. "Nothing, I'm just happy to see you," she replied.

I looked towards Edward for confirmation and he began to laugh, what's the joke?

"I'll tell you later," he whispered into my ear as Nessie returned to the sofa and sat beside Jake.

Edward towed me towards the sofa where Carlisle and Esme stood waiting for us.

"Any news?" Carlisle asked.

"No nothing yet," Edward replied. "Alice has been searching all day but she hasn't seen anything that will help us."

"There has got to be another way," Esme said. "People don't just disappear, someone must have seen something."

Her beautiful face looked pained. I wanted so much to take her pain away but I didn't know how. Edward said there was no way any of us would be able to track them, we didn't know how.

"I don't think we will need to find them," Edward replied.

We all looked towards him confused. Why wouldn't we need to find them? Does he know something we don't?

"I don't understand," Carlisle said.

Nessie and Jake were sitting on the edge of the sofa waiting for Edward's explanation along with Carlisle, Esme and I.

"I don't believe that it was a coincidence that the same shield we encountered in Italy just happened to go to Denali. I think someone was trying to get our attention and now that they have it I think they will come to us."

I could feel the soothing circles Edward was tracing onto the back of my hand but it didn't prevent the fear that I felt from freezing me into place.

"Who is coming?" Jacob asked anxiously.

"I don't know," Edward replied. "All I know is that he or she is a gifted vampire whom was once in league with the Volturi."

"They can't come," Nessie cried. Her hands were wrapped around her stomach, protecting her baby.

"It's okay Nessie, I wont let them hurt either of you," Jacob soothed her, placing his hand over Nessie's.

Edward released my hand and approached Nessie, crouching in front of her.

"Jake is right Nessie. We will all do everything we can to protect you and your baby. Please don't be anxious."

Nessie looked into his eyes questioningly and I began to wonder what she was asking him and why she felt the need to keep her questions private.

Edward's face remained composed but I noticed his eyes tighten ever so slightly.

The sound of footsteps on the porch steps alerted us to the arrival of Alice, Jasper, Brooke and Joshua. We all turned towards the door expectantly but it was suddenly quiet. There were no footsteps, no knocking, no door opening, nothing.

I glanced anxiously towards Edward and was surprised to see the look of disgust on his face. I suddenly realised that he was seeing something outside of this room that had caused Alice to pause on the porch.

"Alice, what do you see?" Jasper said confirming my thoughts.

I walked to the front door and opened it to find Alice frozen on the porch with Jasper facing her. Brooke waited silently on the steps with Joshua asleep in her arms.

"Alice what do you see?" Jasper asked again.

I watched as Alice's blank face slowly became more aware.

"Nahuel," she whispered.

Jacob was at my side suddenly, demanding to know what she had seen.

"Alice I need to know," Jake pleaded.

Alice and I both stared at him confused by the urgency in his voice. Why is he worried about Nahuel? Was he expecting Alice to see something?

"You know," Alice accused.

"Know what? What did you see?"

"Let's take this inside shall we?" Jasper said.

Alice nodded keeping her eyes on Jake. I moved allowing Alice and Jasper to pass me. Jake backed into the room and followed Alice to the sofa. Brooke hesitated by the door, I reached for her hand and pulled her gently into the room, closing the door behind us.

My eyes immediately found Edward's and I was happy to see the look of disgust had vanished from his face. He was watching Jake as he resumed his position next to Nessie on the sofa.

"What's wrong?" Nessie asked him.

He ignored her looking towards Alice, "Please," he said.

"He is going to leave," Alice, informed him.

I watched Jake's face drop as if his worst fears had just been confirmed.

"Nahuel is going to leave?" Nessie asked shocked.

"Yes, I can't see when but it is going to happen," Alice replied.

"But he can't, Leah needs him… how could he when she's having his baby…"

"What?" Alice cried.

When did this happen? How did this happen?

"Nahuel called me after you left last night. Leah had collapsed and he was worried about her. I went over there straight away and discovered she was pregnant," Carlisle informed us.

Alice seemed to thaw out deep in thought and I noticed Edward watching her. What is she thinking?

"Did you know this was going to happen?" Nessie asked Jake.

He still hadn't recovered from hearing Alice's vision. The pain was evident on his face as he turned towards Nessie.

"No," he began. "I didn't know but after everything he told me today I had my suspicions."

"What did he say?" Nessie asked.

"He just kept talking about the pain. He said it was too painful to be near her and that he didn't what her to feel the same pain as he does."

"What a coward," Nessie cried. "Has he thought about the pain he will cause Leah by leaving her?"

Jacob glanced towards me and I knew what he was thinking before I saw Edward flinch. I extended my shield to cover Jacob before his thoughts could cause Edward pain. He didn't need reminding of the pain I had suffered when he left me all those years ago. It was in the past but unfortunately, it was never forgotten especially for Jake, Edward and me. Jake had watched me suffer and I knew it would kill him to have to watch Leah do the same.

Edward approached me and wrapped his arms around me before whispering into my ear, "thank you."

"I won't let it happen. I'll talk to him, I'll convince him to stay," Jake vouched.

The room was quiet for a moment before a tiny high-pitched voice asked, "Momma where's Gino?"

Renesmee's POV

I could barely keep my eyes open as Jake and I drove home in the early morning. It had been a long night and not one that I wanted to remember. Joshua's question had brought us all back to the reality of what we were now facing.

Alice still couldn't see anything that would help us understand what was happening but everyone agreed with dad's theory. They were coming. We didn't know who or why but we just knew they would come to us.

My first thoughts were that they were coming for me and my baby, after all that is what Aro wanted and knowing this shield worked alongside Aro, it made sense for him to finish what Aro had started.

When I told dad my fears though he seemed positive that the intentions of this shield were different from Aro's. This gave me some comfort but dad doesn't know any more than the rest of us so how can he be so sure?

I knew Brooke's fears somewhat mirrored mine and I tried to comfort her the best I could. She was terrified that they had gone to Denali searching for Joshua, it was the only thing that made sense to her and I couldn't disagree which made it harder to comfort her.

Why would they have gone to Denali? What could they possibly want from Tanya, Carmen, Kate, Gino, Elezar and Garrett? Why take them? If they wanted information about us, they could have just asked them. They could have just come here, everyone knows where we are.

I suddenly saw the faces of Gino and Nahuel. They were both staring at me with anger and pain in their eyes. I tried to blink the vision away but my eyes wouldn't close. Gino's eyes locked with mine and I suddenly realised his face had changed. His cute boyish looks had faded into the hard face of a man, a man I had never seen before. I searched for a reason behind the change and his golden eyes were suddenly a rich ruby red.

My eyes flashed open and I was aware of warm arms wrapped around me. My eyes began to focus as I realised I was in my bed. I could hear Jake snoring lightly beside me and the rain pelting against the window. I looked towards it but it was too dark to guess at a time.

It was just a dream, a rather unusual disturbing dream but a dream none the less. But what does it mean?

I tried to make sense of what I saw but I couldn't, there was no rhyme or reason to it, just the faces.

I snuggled closer to Jake allowing him to tighten his arms around me. I always felt safe and comfortable in his embrace and I gradually drifted back off to sleep.

I felt extremely frustrated as I searched in the huge closet for something to wear. My baby bump had seemed to of grown over night and I couldn't fit into my jeans.

"Jake I've got nothing to wear," I moaned.

Jake rolled his eyes but came to help me search. "How about this?" he said pulling a frilly red summer dress off the rack.

I glanced towards the window at the rain and sighed.

"I guess it's not the best weather for that one," Jake said sheepishly.

"What am I going to do?" I whined.

Jake's eyes widened as if something had just occurred to him. He walked over to the dresser, picked up my cell and pressed a button before holding it to his ear.

What is he doing? Calling a clothes store?

"Alice," Jake said. "Nessie can't fit into any of her…"

Alice, I should have known. Why didn't I think of that? She has always picked out my clothes; maybe she knows somewhere I can get some new clothes.

"Great, thanks."

Jake hung up and I watched in confusion as he walked into the nursery. Before I could ask him what he was doing, he returned with a pair of jeans and a long sleeved top.

"Where…"

"Alice bought you some maternity clothes," Jake said as he handed me the clothes.

"When?" I asked shocked.

Jake shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know but there's a closet full of them in there."

"Thanks Jake, what would I do without you?" I smiled.

He suddenly pulled me into his arms and looked into my eyes. "You will never be without me so you will never know."

His words sent a warmth through me that caused me to throw my clothes to the floor and press myself closer to him. I reached up to kiss his warm soft lips. He kissed me eagerly but gently and then slowly pulled away holding my face in his hands.

"I love you," he said. Before I could reply, he dropped to his knees and placed his hands onto my baby bump before kissing it gently. "I love you too," he said.

I could feel the tears filling my eyes as I felt all his love and adoration for me and our baby, it was overwhelming and incredibly sweet and I never wanted it to end.

Jake stood up and noticed my tears. "I hope they are happy tears," he said, causing me to laugh.

He wiped the tears away with his fingertips and then gently pressed his lips to mine. It wasn't a long passionate kiss; it was a sweet loving kiss, which filled my heart with joy.

Jake suddenly spun me around and slapped my bottom cheekily, "Come on get dressed, we're going to be late."

I felt anxious immediately. Leah had informed Sue of her pregnancy last night clearing the way for me to tell Grandpa Charlie about mine.

Fortunately mom and dad had agreed to come with us which made me feel a little better but I was still nervous about how he would react, which was the cause of dad's laughter last night.

Apparently, dad thought it was funny that I was afraid of telling Grandpa Charlie because mom was always scared of his reactions too. Unfortunately, this knowledge didn't help with my anxiety levels, if anything it only made them worse.

Once I was dressed comfortably in my new maternity clothes I combed my fingers through my curls and headed downstairs to meet Jake.

Jake helped me into the car and we sped through the sheeting rain to meet mom and dad before going to Grandpa Charlie's for dinner.

Leah's POV

Nahuel still refused to tell me what his problem was and I could feel him distancing himself away from me. I had spent most of the night in the bathroom sleeping on the cold tiled floor between my bouts of sickness. Nahuel had slept obliviously in the bedroom, although I had not been quiet.

I lounged on the sofa tracing circles onto my stomach. This seemed to comfort the baby and my sickness began to ease. Nahuel walked into the sitting room with a plate of food in his hands. I could smell the cheese and onion before I saw it and my stomach churned.

I clamped my hand over my mouth and ran into the bathroom as quickly as I could. The sweat was pouring off me and my head was spinning. My entire body ached and throat burned but I knew it wouldn't last forever.

When my stomach finally stopped churning, I rinsed my mouth and cleaned my teeth. I splashed cold water into my face in an attempt to stop the sweats, it didn't work.

Although I was sweating, I felt extremely cold, so I went to the closet to get a blanket before returning to the sitting room.

"Have you finished?" I asked before entering the room. The thought of food caused my stomach to churn so I knew I wouldn't be able to handle the smell of it.

"Yes," Nahuel replied in a low monotone.

As I entered the room, I was surprised to find that Nahuel was not alone. He was talking quietly to Carlisle.

"Hey Carlisle," I greeted him.

"Hello Leah, how are you feeling?"

"Okay, just a bit of sickness but I'm okay," I replied.

"Just a bit of sickness," Nahuel cried in disbelief. "She has been up all night being sick," he informed Carlisle.

So Nahuel wasn't as oblivious to me as I thought, but if he knew I was sick why didn't he come to help me.

"Have you been able to keep anything down?" Carlisle asked.

I shook my head weakly before going to sit on the sofa; I was too exhausted to stand any longer.

"Do you mind if I examine you?" Carlisle asked as he walked towards me.

"Sure."

As I layed down on the sofa, I noticed a machine at Carlisle's feet.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a sonograph. I want to see if I can get a reading on your baby."

"Oh."

Carlisle removed the blanket that I had covered myself with then lifted my top to reveal my stomach. I shivered as Carlisle squeezed some kind of cold gel onto my stomach.

"Sorry," he said before placing a hand held instrument onto my stomach.

I watched his hand move over my stomach as he glanced towards a screen that I couldn't see.

"Is everything okay?" I asked anxiously.

"I can't get a reading," Carlisle replied as he removed the instrument from my stomach and wiped the gel away.

"Don't worry I half expected this. Your baby is protected by something too strong for the sonograph to penetrate. I couldn't get a reading on Bella when she was pregnant either," Carlisle explained.

"What does this mean?" I asked confused.

"It means that your pregnancy is very similar to Bella's and that your baby will have some traits of a vampire. I also think that your baby may require a diet more like ours than yours."

I felt the little blood that I had in my face drain away as the realisation of Carlisle's words hit me.

"I have to drink blood?" I gulped.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," Carlisle replied. "But it might stop your sickness and give you more strength."

I considered his words for a minute. I don't have to drink blood but if I don't we could both become sick. The vision of Bella's drawn sunken face penetrated my thoughts and I knew there was nothing to consider. I would not end up like that; I would do whatever I could for my baby.

"Okay, I'll do it," I said.

"Are you serious?" Nahuel bellowed. He had been so quiet that I forgot he was in the room. "You are going to drink human blood to feed that monster? I sacrificed my thirst for you but you're going to give that baby whatever it wants."

I flinched hearing him call our baby a monster and felt my heart breaking as I realised he didn't love our baby the way I do. I wanted to shout at him, to tell him to grow up but all I could do was stare at him in bewilderment.

Nahuel glanced towards Carlisle with anger in his eyes, and then ran out of the house slamming the door behind him.

I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks but I didn't have the energy to wipe them away.

"I'm sorry Leah, I didn't mean to upset him," Carlisle said.

"It's not your fault," I whispered. "I just don't understand what is wrong with him. I thought this is what he wanted."

My tears turned into sobs as Carlisle watched me helplessly.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked.

"Just get me the blood, I'll be fine," I assured him.

Carlisle looked at me anxiously once more before picking up his things.

"I'll be back soon," he promised and then he was gone.

I wrapped the blanket around myself curling up into a ball and cried myself to sleep.


	12. Thirst

**I would like to say a HUGE Thank you to Atti2ude for editing this chapter for me and making it a better story for all of us.**

**12. Thirst**

**Jacob's POV**

**Charlie took our news better than we could have imagined. He wasn't only happy for us, but he was excited about having another baby around. **

**I think he felt cheated out of Nessie's childhood with her accelerated growth and hoped he could reclaim some of that lost time with our baby.**

**As I drove back to the Cullens' I found myself wondering what our baby would be like. Would he have any traits of a vampire, would he become a werewolf? Will he grow as quickly as Nessie?**

**I soon began to panic as another avenue occurred to me. What if he is human? He would age; he could become sick, we would out live him…**

"**Jake what's wrong?" Nessie asked, concerned.**

**I hadn't realised that my entire body was trembling. I took a deep breath to control myself before turning to face her.**

"**Nothing, I'm fine," I lied.**

**How could I tell her what I was thinking, it would upset her too much. It was better to keep my thoughts to myself; Nessie didn't need to worry unnecessarily.**

**I glanced in my rear-view mirror to see Edward staring at me intently. He nodded slightly in my direction and I knew he agreed with me.**

**I pulled up outside the Cullens', quickly climbed out of the car and ran around to Nessie's side. I opened her door and held my hand out towards her to help her out. Nessie sighed but took my hand willingly, allowing me to pull her from the car.**

**We followed Bella and Edward into the house hoping Alice would have some news for us about the shield. The sitting room was empty but I could hear Esme in the kitchen and someone upstairs.**

"**Alice," Edward called.**

**She immediately appeared at the top of the stairs with Carlisle. Edward sighed and I guessed that Alice didn't have anything new to tell us.**

**As they descended the stairs, I noticed Carlisle was carrying a large insulated bag. I wondered what it was for?**

"**Do you want me to come with you?" Edward asked Carlisle.**

"**No, thank you, but I would like you two to come with me," Carlisle said looking at Nessie and me.**

"**Where?" I asked confused.**

"**To Leah's. Her pregnancy seems to be the same as Bella's so I want to give her this before she becomes sick," Carlisle replied holding up the bag.**

**I gulped loudly as I realised what was in the bag. He was going to give her human blood to drink…**

"**How is she?" Nessie asked.**

"**Not good. Nahuel stormed out when she agreed to drink the blood so she is very upset, which is why I would like you to accompany me."**

"**Of course," Nessie replied.**

**I could feel the anger growing inside me, threatening to control me. Nahuel's behaviour was just getting worse and it was hurting Leah more and more each day.**

**My head snapped around when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. It was Jasper, his light touch helped to control my anger for which I was grateful.**

"**Thanks," I said feeling ashamed of myself.**

"**You don't need to thank me," he replied. "We would all like to rip his head off for what he is doing."**

**I flinched back from the burning desire in his eyes; I had never seen him look so frightening. Everyone laughed at my reaction, lightening the atmosphere in the room.**

"**Are you ready?" Carlisle asked Nessie and me.**

"**Yeah, let's go," I replied.**

"**Carlisle, take this," Esme said appearing from the kitchen.**

**In her hand was a white plastic cup with a lid and straw. It was the same cup that had been Bella's lifeline through her pregnancy and I found myself hoping that it would work just as well for Leah.**

"**Thank you," Carlisle said taking the cup from Esme.**

**I could feel everyone's eyes on my back as we left the house and I wished I could stay with them.**

**There was no answer when we knocked on Leah's door. I glanced towards Carlisle and Nessie.**

"**She could be asleep," Carlisle suggested.**

**I placed my hand onto the door handle and opened the door. We walked into the house and found Leah bundled up in a blanket, laying in a loose fetal position on the sofa.**

**Nessie approached her and placed a hand on her cheek.**

"**Leah, it's Nessie," she said brushing Leah's hair away from her face.**

**Leah stirred then slowly opened her eyes. They were red and swollen from crying. My anger returned but the object of my anger was not present so I tried to push it out of my mind.**

"**Nessie?" Leah whispered.**

"**How are you feeling?" Nessie asked.**

"**Tired and hungry," she replied, eyeing the bag in Carlisle's hand.**

"**I have what you need," Carlisle informed her.**

**I led the way into the kitchen and watched him open the insulated bag to reveal several bags of human blood inside. I chocked back the bile that rose in my mouth as Carlisle opened one of the bags and poured the blood into the plastic cup.**

"**I'll do it," I said, reaching for the cup.**

**I walked back in the sitting room and found both Nessie and Leah sitting on the sofa. Nessie had her arm wrapped around Leah's shoulders. Whether to keep her warm or to comfort her I didn't know.**

"**Are you sure about this?" I asked her before handing her the cup.**

"**Yes, if the baby needs it then I can do it," she replied, reaching for the cup.**

**I handed it to her hesitantly, watching her closely as she raised the straw to her lips. She took a long pull on the straw without seeming to think about it.**

**I stared at her in shock, Leah used to complain about eating raw meat yet here she was drinking human blood.**

**She pulled the straw away from her mouth and stared at me.**

"**Are you okay Jake? You look like you're about to pass out," Leah said.**

"**Um yeah… just a bit shocked," I admitted. "Doesn't that bother you at all?" I said nodding toward the cup in her hands.**

"**No, it's just like you once said to me. As long as I don't think about it from a human perspective it tastes fine. Actually it tastes good."**

**I stared at her in amazement as she began to suck on the straw again.**

**Carlisle walked into the sitting room then and gestured for me to follow him as he walked into the hall. Nessie and Leah didn't seem to notice.**

"**I'll be back in a minute," I said to them and then followed Carlisle out of the house.**

"**What is it?" I asked, after closing the door behind me.**

"**I'm concerned about Nahuel. Something he said earlier has me worried."**

"**What did he say?" I asked.**

"**Before he stormed out he said something about denying his thirst for Leah, implying that it was for nothing. I could be wrong but it seemed to me that he was jealous of Leah being able to drink human blood when he can't."**

**I froze in place as Carlisle confirmed another of my fears. I hoped it was a one off, but the problem seemed to be getting worse and I needed to stop it before someone was killed.**

"**I was afraid of this," I admitted. "He almost lost it at the store yesterday, but I thought it was just a lapse of control due to everything that has been happening. I never thought that he was seriously considering…" I let my words trail off as I realised how stupid and naive I had been.**

"**Jacob?"**

"**Stay with Nessie and Leah, I need to inform the pack," I said urgently.**

**Carlisle nodded then walked back into the house.**

**Nahuel POV**

**I sat in the rain on top of the cliff, watching the waves crashing below me. My clothes were soaked through but I didn't feel cold. I felt like I was on fire. My throat burned with my thirst, scrambling all my thoughts. How is anyone supposed to think when they are in this much pain?**

**I couldn't handle it anymore - I had to feed. I needed to quench my thirst before I did something I would regret.**

**With one last glance at the crashing waves, I ran into the forest, letting my instincts and senses guide me. It felt good to be using them again; to be able to smell the wet ferns and hear the small animals scurrying for shelter.**

**The low, heavy, rain-filled clouds darkened the sky but I could see just as clearly as on a light sunny day. I missed those days; they were so rare here that it made me feel homesick. The Amazon had been my home for so long but there was nothing there for me anymore. Hulien was gone; she had been my life until I came here…**

**The scent of a deer intruded my thoughts. My mind was suddenly on the hunt as I began to stalk the deer. My throat burned and my mouth filled with venom, although the scent was nowhere near as appealing as the scent of a human.**

**I spotted the deer ten feet away from me grazing in a small clearing. My muscles tightened as I sank into a crouch, watching the beating of the deer's pulse under the thin skin of its neck.**

**In two short bounds my arms wrapped around the deer as my teeth sank into its jugular. I could feel the warm, moist blood soothing my throat as I drank deeply. The deer did not put up a fight; it was mine and it knew it.**

**I drained the deer quickly, hoping it would never end, but like all things it had to end…and I wasn't done. I needed more. The deer barely touched the thirst that I felt still burning my throat. I wanted to scream to escape the pain that was crippling me.**

**I ran, not knowing or caring where I was going. I needed to find an escape. I needed to escape my thirst, my pain and my life.**

**A new scent caught my attention. One I knew but not one I wanted to encounter. It was the deep musky scent of a pack of wolves. I stopped running, trying to pinpoint their location. I walked against the light breeze until I saw the huge wolves bunched together.**

**I couldn't mistake the huge black wolf or the sandy wolf. The black wolf was Sam and the sandy wolf was Seth, Leah's brother. I didn't recognise the other two wolves; I never really paid much attention to them.**

**Suddenly Sam fell back on his haunches and howled into the air. It was a signal, I was sure of it, but I didn't want to wait around to find out. Jacob had probably told them what a jerk I was and I certainly wasn't in the mood to face a pack of angry wolves.**

**I decided to head south towards first beach. The rain was only a light mist now and the night was drawing in. I probably should have returned to Leah but I knew I wasn't ready to do that yet. My throat was still burning and her scent would only make it worse. I would need to hunt again before enduring her delicious scent.**

**Jacob's POV**

**I ran into the forest, stripping off my clothes in the process. I phased mid-stride and Seth and Sam were in my head immediately.**

'_**Jake, what's up?' **_**they thought together.**

'_**Assemble the pack, we need to talk'**_

**A howl erupted into the misty rain; a command from Sam.**

'_**What's going on?' **_**Seth thought.**

**I let my mind run through the conversation with Carlisle and what I had witnessed at the store yesterday. I could feel the rumble of anger from Sam, Seth, Jared and Paul.**

**They were already gathered in a clearing so I ran to meet them.**

'_**What is he thinking?'**_

'_**What should we do?'**_

'_**He can't stay here.'**_

'_**What about Leah?'**_

**I concentrated on Sam and Seth's thoughts as I ran; my own thoughts were too scrambled to make any sense of them.**

'_**What's up?' **_**Embry thought. He had phased just south of me.**

'_**Nahuel is losing it' **_**I thought.**

**I was nearly there; I could hear them just ahead of me. My nose entered the clearing and I saw Sam, Seth, Jared and Paul pacing in circles. It was still disconcerting to be with Jared and Paul not knowing what they were thinking. But from the way their fur stood up on their shoulders, I could guess.**

**Embry entered the clearing seconds after me, taking his place at my side.**

'_**Where's Quil?' **_**I asked.**

'_**He was at Claire's. He should have heard though.'**_

**I sat back on my hunches and howled into the night, commanding Quil's attention. We waited impatiently for everyone to arrive. They gradually came one by one - all demanding what was happening. We hadn't all been together since our last fight against the Volturi and it had everyone worried.**

'_**Sorry guys. Claire was sick' **_**Quil thought.**

'_**Don't worry about that now, get here as quick as you can' **_**I demanded.**

'_**What's up?'**_

'_**Nahuel,' **_**we all thought together.**

**At first Quil seemed confused but then remembered passing Nahuel at the beach.**

'_**What was he doing?'**_

'_**Watching the waves, why?'**_

'_**Was there anyone else near him?'**_

'_**No but I did pass a young girl outside the store'**_

**My entire body trembled as I thought of what could happen to the girl. Should I stay and organise the pack? Should I stop Nahuel before something happened? Would he attack the girl?**

**They watched me in silence as I paced around trying to gather my thoughts.**

'_**Is he dangerous?' **_**Sam asked.**

'_**I don't know'**_

'_**We can't touch him' **_**Seth thought. **_**'He's Leah's imprint'**_

**The kid had a point, but would that really matter when someone's life was at risk?**

'_**No, we protect our people' **_**Sam thought.**

'_**Does the imprint even exist now that Leah is no longer a wolf?'**_

**We all flinched at Embry's thought. We all hated to think of Leah as less than a sister; she was one of us for so long.**

'_**Does she know?' **_**Seth thought.**

'_**No' **_

**My mind ran through the last images I had of her drinking human blood from the plastic cup. Paul snorted in front of me. I couldn't hear his thoughts but I knew Paul and I knew what he was thinking. My muzzle pulled back revealing my teeth as I growled at him. **_**'It's her choice'**_

'_**Enough!' **_**Sam thought. **_**'What are we going to do about Nahuel?'**_

**Quil entered the clearing, circling it once before resting at my side. **_**'We stop him'**_

'_**We can't touch him… not until he attacks'**_

'_**I don't want to wait that long' **_**I thought.**

'_**So what do you suggest?'**_

'_**We tell him to leave' **_**Seth thought.**

'_**And inflict him on someone else' **_**Embry thought.**

'_**Better that than my sister'**_

**I had to agree with Seth. Although we existed to protect humans, are main concerns were La Push and Forks.**

'_**I'll talk to him, I'll give him the choice' **_**I thought.**

'_**What choice?' **_**Sam thought.**

'_**Sort it out or go'**_

'_**Will that work?'**_

'_**I don't know, but if he knows we are watching him I'm sure he wouldn't take the risk'**_

'_**Okay, we will run our patrols around him'**_

'_**Thanks'**_

**I turned away from the pack and headed into the forest toward first beach.**

'_**Jake wait'**_

'_**Seth I'll be fine, go back to the others'**_

**He was running alongside me, keeping pace easily.**

'_**No chance, I've got your back'**_

**I wasn't in the mood to argue with him, I wanted to find Nahuel. Seth ran silently beside me, allowing me to think. I needed to gather my thoughts in preparation to speak to Nahuel.**

**We stopped when we reached the fringe of trees that framed the beach. Nahuel was throwing stones into the waves, unaware of our presence just a few feet away.**

'_**Wait here' **_**I commanded Seth.**

**I didn't like to order him about, but I knew what he was like. He would argue with me until I conceded and I needed to do this alone.**

'_**It's okay, I'll wait'**_

'_**Thanks, I'm going to phase to talk to him'**_

**Seth nodded his huge head at me then returned to watching Nahuel. I centred all my energy into phasing back to my human form and quickly pulled my clothes on.**

**I walked out of the forest slowly and quietly. I didn't want to give Nahuel the chance to run. Nahuel's head suddenly whipped around, causing me to pause mid-stride, but he wasn't looking at me. I followed his gaze toward the parking lot - toward the girl.**

**I froze in place, trying to assess the situation, when Nahuel ran at an inhuman speed toward the lot. What was he doing?**

**Seth's growl pushed me to do what I should have done in the first place. I ran out onto the beach, keeping my eyes locked on Nahuel. He was crouched beside a car with a look of anguish on his face.**

**He stood up and the girl's eyes locked with his. She looked terrified; she could see the desire in his eyes and froze. I launched myself into Nahuel as he lunged for the girl. I knocked him to the ground a foot away from the girl. He snarled and thrashed around beneath me.**

"**Run!" I screamed at the girl.**

**She did as I said and I wrestled with Nahuel. I had him pinned to the ground in a matter of seconds and he stopped struggling.**

"**Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you," I bellowed.**

**Nahuel seemed confused and flustered as he tried to find words.**

"**Jake?" Seth called as he ran towards the lot.**

"**Find the girl," I cried. "Give her any excuse you can think of."**

**I looked up from Nahuel to see Seth nod before he ran off in search of the girl. I pulled Nahuel to his feet by the scruff of his neck.**

"**Well? What have you got to say for yourself?"**

"**I… I… I'm sorry," Nahuel stuttered.**

"**That's not good enough," I growled, tightening my grip on him.**

"**Please… I don't know what I was thinking. Please don't kill me."**

**I laughed without humour; he was still the selfish coward I always thought he was.**

"**And if that girl had begged for her life, would you have listened? Would you have let her go?"**

**Nahuel was silent. His heart was pounding in his chest and his breath came in gasps as I restricted his air supply with my hold on him.**

"**I didn't think so! Do you know what you are? You're a liar, a coward and a monster," I spat. "Leah deserves better than you."**

"**You're right, I am all those things. But think of Leah - it will destroy her if you kill me."**

**My body shook with anger. I lifted Nahuel off his feet in one hand and threw him against the wall, pinning him to it.**

"**I **_**am**_** thinking of Leah!" I growled.**

**It took everything I had to control my anger to stop myself from phasing and ripping his head off.**

"**This is what you are going to do. You are going to go back to Leah and tell her you're leaving. You will pack your bag and leave and you will never come back."**

**He looked shocked and confused. "But I thought…"**

"**You thought wrong," I cut him off. "But I promise you this, if you are still here in the morning I **_**will **_**kill you."**

**My voice took on a taunting edge, which seemed to frighten him more than anything else I had said or done.**

"**Okay, I'll go," he replied nervously.**

**I stepped away from him, releasing my hold on his neck. He leaned over gasping for breath. **

"**Go now!" I demanded.**

**He glanced up at me and then took off running into the forest. I knew the pack would be watching him and that our people were safe, so I decided to find Seth. I needed to make sure that he had found the girl. I brushed myself down and ran down the street following his scent.**


	13. Anger

I would like to say a massive thank you to Atti2ude for editing this chapter for me.

13. Anger

Nessie POV

It was amazing to see how much brighter Leah looked after drinking the cup of blood. Her skin looked flawless and her hair shone in the dim light of the lamp. She even managed to eat a jacket potato Carlisle had baked for her, and kept it down.

It was getting late and I was beginning to worry about Jacob. Carlisle had told us that Jake had to meet with the pack and this surprised me; Jake very rarely met with the pack unless there was a problem. Something in Carlisle's expression stopped me from asking questions, but I had a feeling Nahuel was involved somehow.

Suddenly the front door shot open, causing Leah and me to jump. Carlisle was at the entrance hall in a flash and Leah and I followed behind him. Nahuel barged his way through us and went straight to his bedroom without saying a word. Leah followed him while Carlisle and I retreated to the sitting room.

"Nahuel, what's going on?" Leah demanded.

He didn't answer her, but I could hear doors opening and closing and the whooshing of air as Nahuel quickly moved around the room.

"Where are you going?" Leah cried.

I could hear the heartache in her voice and my heartbeat accelerated as I realised what was happening… Nahuel was leaving.

"Nahuel, talk to me please," Leah begged.

"I've got nothing to say…I'm going," Nahuel said, confirming my thoughts.

"You can't leave me, we need you," Leah cried.

I could imagine her standing in front of him with her hands cupped around her bump, begging him to stay.

I heard the whooshing of the air as Nahuel threw a bag over his shoulder.

"I can't stay," he said, before appearing in the doorway.

He gave me a sharp look, sending chills down my body. He looked angry and frightening; he looked like a vampire.

Nahuel walked toward the door without looking back. Leah followed closely behind him, looking confused, angry and upset.

"Nahuel! If you walk out that door don't you ever come back," Leah threatened.

Nahuel continued walking without a pause, then slammed the door behind him. Leah stared motionlessly at the door in shock with fresh tears falling down her beautiful face.

I approached her slowly and pulled her into my arms, where she began to sob.

"He's gone," she sobbed. "He's left us."

"It's okay Leah, you're going to be fine," I said, trying to soothe her as I rubbed her back.

"Is it?" she asked, pulling away from me. "How can you be so sure?"

Her question caught me off guard but I tried to explain.

"I can't be sure Leah, but you are not alone. You have Jake, your family, the pack and me. We are all here for you and your baby."

She looked so defeated it was hard to look at her. The tears continued to stream down her face and her sobs shook her from the inside out.

I waited for her to reply but she bowed her head, wrapping her hands around her bump, sobbing. I looked toward Carlisle for support then realised he was talking very quietly and quickly on his cell.

I turned back to Leah as her legs gave way and she collapsed. I caught her before she hit the floor and realised she was unconscious.

"Carlisle," I called.

He was at me side in an instant and took Leah from my arms. He carried her into her bedroom and placed her onto the bed carefully.

"Is she okay?" I asked, concerned.

"She'll be fine, it's just the shock," Carlisle replied.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked.

"Your dad," he replied.

"Dad? Why?" I asked, confused.

"To find out what happened."

"What do you mean?"

As I spoke, Leah stirred and opened her eyes seeming confused. I reached for her hand and placed my other hand on her forehead; she felt like ice.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"Shh, don't worry, just rest," I told her.

"Will you stay?" she asked.

"Of course."

I didn't like the way she felt so cold. I pulled the bed covers over her and then climbed onto the bed beside her. I wrapped my arms around her in an attempt to keep her warm.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"No problem. Just relax and you'll soon be warm."

Leah sighed and closed her eyes, mumbling to herself. I thought she said, _"It's just you and me now." _But I couldn't be sure.

"I'll wait in the sitting room," Carlisle whispered.

I nodded toward him realising I wouldn't get the answers I wanted. _Why would Dad know what had happened? Where is Jake? Did he know this was going to happen? Has the pack got anything to do with it?_

As my mind ran through my unanswered questions, my eyes became very heavy and in the end I couldn't stop them from closing.

Jacob POV

I was happy to be making my way back to Nessie. It had been a long and stressful night and I couldn't wait to hold her in my arms.

I found Seth and the girl a mile or so down the street and wondered why they were staring at each other. When I approached them, the reason was clear on both of their faces. Seth had imprinted on the girl.

The girls name was Jenny and she had come to visit friends in Forks. She had decided to visit La Push for the day and was waiting for her friends to pick her up when Nahuel began to hunt her.

Fortunately, now that Seth had imprinted on her, we could tell her the truth about what had happened, which was an unexpected plus.

I had left Seth with her so I could coordinate with the pack. Sam and Jared had followed Nahuel from the store to Leah's and then waited until he left. They followed him all the way to Seattle to make sure he did not attack anyone or linger in the area.

Sam had also informed Edward of our plan, just in case Nahuel decided to make an appearance at the Cullens'.

Although I was happy to finally be rid of Nahuel, I felt awful for what this would do to Leah. I didn't want to return to her house to see her tear stricken face, but I had to. I had to explain to her and Nessie why this was necessary and why I had left without an explanation.

I took a deep breath before I opened the door, bracing myself for all the shouting I would undoubtedly hear. To my surprise the house was silent. I couldn't hear any crying or shouting, just low, even breathing.

I entered the sitting room to see Carlisle and Edward sitting on the sofa.

"Where's Nessie?" I asked.

Edward pointed toward the bedroom, "She's asleep with Leah."

I peered into the bedroom and saw Nessie's arm wrapped around Leah. She looked peaceful and very beautiful. It was difficult to look away from her, but I knew Edward and Carlisle were waiting for some answers.

"Take your time," Edward said, hearing my thoughts.

I sighed and turned back toward them.

"How did she take it?" I asked Carlisle.

"Not well, but I think she will be okay. Nessie was a great comfort to her."

"Did he say anything to her?" I asked.

"No, just that he couldn't stay. What happened?"

I began to explain everything that had happened, from my discussion with the pack up to the event of Nahuel leaving. Edward hissed in disgust when I described the attack on the girl, but otherwise they sat motionless and quiet as I explained.

I began to wonder if I had made the right decision; the best decision for everyone involved. _Was there any way I could have stopped him without hurting Leah?_

"You made the best decision," Edward said, listening to my concerns. "If it wasn't for your quick actions, the girl would have died. You saved her life tonight and probably Leah's too. If he was that out of control, it would have only been a matter of time before he attacked Leah."

I shuddered at his words as I glanced towards the bedroom. He was right. No matter how much Leah is hurting now, nothing would compare to the pain of death, especially from the one you loved. I would help her, just like I helped Bella. I looked toward Edward once I realised what I had thought. _'Sorry.'_

"Don't apologise Jacob. I'm still grateful to you for saving Bella and I hope you will be able to do the same for Leah. I know what it feels like to lose the one you love and I wouldn't wish that on anyone, not even Nahuel."

"I wouldn't go that far. He deserves everything he gets," I replied.

"What happened to the girl?" Carlisle asked, changing the subject. I laughed at the sheer convenience of it all before I explained about Seth's imprinting on Jenny.

"That was convenient," Carlisle said. "That would have been a tricky situation to explain."

"Tell me about it," I sighed.

The stressful night had begun to catch up on me and the fatigue was setting in. I tried to suppress a yawn but I wasn't fooling anyone.

"We'll leave you to get some rest," Edward said as he and Carlisle stood.

"There are a few bags of blood in the refrigerator, should Leah need them," Carlisle informed me.

"Thanks," I replied and watched them leave the house.

I fell onto the sofa and was asleep within minutes.

Nessie POV

I awoke, hearing the rain beating against the window. I slowly became aware of my surroundings as the memory of last night returned.

I looked to my side to see Leah sleeping beside me and carefully climbed out of the bed, trying not to disturb her.

When I walked into the sitting room I saw Jacob sprawled out on the small sofa. His head rested on the arm of the sofa while his legs dangled over the edge. It looked extremely uncomfortable and I wondered how long he had been sleeping there.

I approached him quietly and placed my hand on his cheek. It felt good to be able to touch him; it had been a long night without him.

"Jake," I whispered.

"Hmm," he moaned, keeping his eyes closed.

"Jake, it's me," I said.

I watched his beautiful face as he slowly opened his eyes. A huge grin stretched across his face as he looked into my eyes.

"Hey," I said, returning his smile.

He reached out to me and pulled me onto the sofa beside him, crushing me to his warm, muscular body.

"I'm sorry," he said.

His face was only inches from mine and I could feel his warm breath on my face.

"What for?" I replied, looking into his deep black eyes.

"For leaving without giving an explanation," he said.

"That's okay, you had a job to do. I understand that."

"Do you?" he asked. "I'm not sure I do."

His beautiful face suddenly fell with sadness and guilt.

"What are you not sure about?" I asked, confused by the expression on his face.

"If I did the right thing," he confessed.

"What did you do? Is this about Nahuel leaving?"

"Yes, it's my fault. I told him to leave and to never return."

I drew my face back, shocked at his words. "Why would you do that?"

"I didn't want to, but I had no choice. If I had let him stay he might have attacked again and I couldn't have that on my conscience."

"It was you?" Leah cried, appearing at the bedroom door suddenly. "You told him to leave us… You told him to go and to never come back? You just can't stand to see me happy, can you?"

"No Leah, it's not like that," Jake cried, pulling us both up into a sitting position. "I didn't want to but my hands were tied."

"You're lying. Nahuel would never hurt anyone."

"Then why did I have to stop him from attacking a young girl last night?" Jake retorted.

"I don't believe you. He wouldn't… I know he wouldn't."

Tears were streaming down Leah's face as she spoke and I felt helpless. Jake stood and crossed the room toward her.

"I'm sorry Leah. I know you're hurting, but it's true. I didn't have any other choice but to tell him to leave," Jake said pleadingly.

Leah was abruptly angry and began pushing Jake away from her.

"Get out," she screamed. "Get out of my house!"

I couldn't watch any longer; I had to do something. I approached both of them with my hands raised in surrender.

"Leah please, just listen," I begged.

"No, get out…both of you…now. Just leave us alone!" Leah screamed before turning her back on us and walking into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Jake and I looked at each other, wondering what the hell had just happened. Jake's expression was one of horror and pain.

I took his hand and gestured toward the door with my head. Jake didn't say anything as I pulled him toward the front door. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him everything was going to be okay, but from the expression on his face I knew he wouldn't listen.

Once we were outside I turned to face him. He looked at me without seeming to see me.

"Jake, she just needs time…"

"We can't leave her," he said cutting me off. "Not like that… she shouldn't be alone."

"I know Jake, but she doesn't want us there," I replied.

"Wait here," Jake said, suddenly thinking of something.

"What for?" I asked, but he had already disappeared into the forest.

I waited, wondering what he was doing. Fortunately he didn't leave me waiting long. He was back within minutes.

"Seth is going to stay with her," Jacob explained, as he took my hand. He looked more like himself now, but I could still see the pain in his eyes.

"Let's go home," I said.

We both glanced toward Leah's house as we made our way to Jake's car, praying that she would be okay.


	14. Dream

A huge thank you to Atti2ude for editing this chapter for me, you're the best x

14. Dream

Brooke's POV

The past two weeks had been unbearable. Everyone was on edge and a sense of hopelessness had begun to hover around us.

Alice still hadn't seen anything regarding the so-called _shield _and we were all about ready to give up on ever seeing Gino and the Denali's again.

Although this hung over us like a dark cloud, life still went on. Nessie and Jake spent almost every day with Joshua and me. Leah still refused to speak to either of them and although they hid it well, I could see how much pain it was causing them.

Nessie's pregnancy now measured at twenty-four weeks and it was becoming increasingly more difficult for her to move about. The baby was active and strong but not as strong as Joshua was. The movements the baby made did not cause Nessie pain but it was uncomfortable for her.

Carlisle continued to check on Leah every day and he had informed us that Leah's baby was growing more rapidly than Nessie's baby was. Her pregnancy now measured at thirty weeks. The baby was very strong causing Leah a great deal of pain but she repeatedly told Carlisle that she was fine.

From the little that I knew about Leah, this did not surprise me. It was evident that she was stubborn and more importantly, she was a fighter. I prayed that she would survive the birth, for the sake of the baby as well as Jake and Nessie.

"Momma, look," Joshua called.

He was playing with Jake near the river while Nessie and I watched from the patio. He was pointing up to the sky where a beautiful rainbow glittered over the mountains. The sun had escaped the whispery clouds that floated above us, causing my skin to sparkle like a thousand diamonds - creating rainbows of my own.

"It's beautiful," I called back to Joshua.

He continued to play with Jake, evidently satisfied with my response. I looked to my right to see Nessie sleeping beside me and I sighed.

I longed for the days when I could sleep to escape my worries. In this life there was no escape from anything. I began to think about how my family was coping without me._ Did they discover what had happened to me? Did they assume I was dead? Or are they still searching for me?_

I hoped that they were all well and that they had managed to move on with their lives. I hated the thought of them searching for me, knowing that they would never be able to find me.

Joshua was my life now but it still didn't feel complete. It was missing something, something important. I sighed, realising what that something was… It was love. Having that special someone to love me, to hold me, to cherish me forever.

_Will I ever have that? I have forever to find out, I suppose._

"Who are you?" Nessie whispered, capturing my attention.

I turned to face her and was surprised to find her still sleeping. _What is she dreaming about? _I wondered.

"What do you want?" She whispered, slightly louder.

I thought about waking her up to ask her what she was dreaming about but I realised I didn't need to. I carefully reached for her hand and then dropped it in shock when I saw her dream. Nessie's eyes flashed open immediately but all I could do was stare at her in shock.

"Brooke? Are you okay?" Nessie asked, confused by the look on my face.

I tried to compose myself before I replied. "Yes, I'm fine," I lied. "Can you watch Joshua for me? There's something I've got to do."

"Of course," Nessie replied with a bewildered expression on her face.

I got to my feet and walked quickly into the house. I noticed Edward staring at me but my mind was too muddled for him to understand any of my thoughts. I climbed the stairs and walked down the hall to my bedroom. I felt sick, but not in the human way, in a strange way I didn't understand.

Once I was in my room I fell onto my huge black couch and tried to process what I had seen.

Nessie's POV

_That was strange. I wonder what is wrong with her_. I didn't have time to wonder for long as Josh and Jake came running towards me.

"I win," Josh declared, jumping up and down.

"You cheated," Jake replied.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Okay, enough," I said, giving Jake a sharp look. Sometimes he could act more like a child than Josh.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You know what," I replied, sounding just like mom.

Josh carefully climbed onto my lap and placed his tiny hands onto my baby bump.

"Just because he's a kid, doesn't mean I have to let him win all the time," Jake complained. "He has got to learn that he won't always be able to get his own way."

I sighed heavily, causing the baby to move and kick out.

"It kicked me," Josh cried excitedly.

Jake fell to his knees beside me and placed one of his huge hands onto my bump, evidently not wanting to miss feeling our baby move. We waited in silence for the baby to kick but to Jake and Josh's disappointment the baby only moved slightly.

"Where did Momma go?" Josh asked after a few minutes.

"I don't know, she said she had something to do. I'm sure she will be back soon," I replied.

Josh jumped off my lap and grabbed my hand.

"Come," he said, pulling on my hand.

Jake got to his feet and took my other hand in his, helping me up from the chair. Josh led the way into the house, still pulling on my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"To find Momma."

I had a feeling that Brooke didn't want to be found, but I couldn't say that to Josh so I let him pull me into the sitting room.

Mom and Dad both looked up as we entered. They were sitting on the sofa casually but Dad's face looked too composed.

"Nessie, can I ask you something?" Dad said.

"Sure. What is it?" I asked, surprised by the intensity of his voice.

"What were you dreaming about just now?"

I had no recollection of having a dream but I could guess at what it could have been. I had been having the same dream for weeks, never being able to understand it.

"Well, it's more of a vision than a dream. Two faces… well three but one always changes." I explained.

"Will you show me, please?" Dad asked.

I still couldn't understand why he was so interested in my dream but I thought about it anyway. I thought about the two faces - Gino's cute boyish face distorted with anger and Nahuel's angry stare. I then concentrated on the way Gino's face changed into the man I didn't recognise with blood red eyes.

Dad was very quiet as he watched my thoughts and his expression remained composed.

"Do you know him?" I asked Dad.

He shook his head and then sighed.

"What is it?" Mom asked him.

"I think Brooke knows who the man in Nessie's dream is," Dad explained.

"What? How?" I asked, shocked.

"Hold on. Can someone please tell the rest of us what the hell is going on?" Jake demanded.

I was suddenly aware that Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice had joined us in the sitting room.

"I've been having this dream where I see Gino and Nahuel's faces but Gino's face always turns into a man I don't recognise with red eyes." I explained, hoping to soothe his irritation.

"And you think Brooke knows who it is?" Jake asked Dad.

"Yes."

"Momma," Josh cried, pointing to the stairs.

We all turned towards the stairs, where Brooke stood motionless.

"Is it true?" I asked her.

She nodded gently before slowly descending the stairs.

"Who is it?" I asked when she stopped beside me.

"My dad."

I heard the whoosh of air as everyone exhaled in a gasp.

Leah's POV

The pain I could deal with, the sleepless nights I could deal with, but the loneliness was killing me. Seth had been great and I loved having him around but I knew he didn't really want to be stuck with me all day.

I loved to see him happy but all the Jenny talk was starting to grind on me. I knew everything there possibly was to know about her, yet I had never met her. I wasn't sure why that was and I didn't care enough to ask.

I told Seth to spend his free time with her, promising him that I would be fine. It was easier to lie to him that it was to lie to myself. He believed me easily and practically ran out the door with a cheerful, "Call me if you need me."

Unfortunately that left me alone with nothing, bar my thoughts and worries - something I could do without. My thoughts were a mixture of all the emotions I felt: hate, regret, embarrassment, sadness, jealousy, love, joy and anger.

I never thought it could be possible for one person to feel all these emotions at once, but I did. I hated Nahuel for leaving me and I hated the way I treated Jake and Nessie. I regretted telling them to leave and refusing to talk to them. I felt too ashamed and embarrassed to apologise to them though.

I was angry for ever believing that Nahuel loved me and wanted to be with me. I felt jealous of the love between Nessie and Jake and their adoring admiration for their baby, and sad that I will never have what they have.

On the other hand I felt love and joy for my baby. It was hard to feel anything else where my baby was concerned; she was the best thing that had ever happened to me. I was happy to suffer to protect her, no matter what it cost me.

I slowly sat up on the sofa, feeling the ache in my entire body. I was huge and could barely walk but I was fed up of sitting around; I needed to stretch my legs. I carefully placed my feet firmly on the floor and used my arms to push myself off the sofa.

I stood still for a moment, ensuring I could feel my feet - it had been a while since I had seen them - before taking a step forward. I took the necessary steps towards the kitchen; aware that I waddled like a duck.

I pulled the refrigerator door open and grabbed a bag of blood. The white plastic cup sat on the counter, waiting for me to pour the blood into it. As I opened the bag, the scent of the blood caused my mouth to water. I carefully poured the blood into the cup, eager to taste the delicious scent.

I still couldn't believe that the thought of drinking blood used to repulse me. It was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted in my life.

I placed the lid onto the cup and then turned towards the sitting room. I had only been standing for a few minutes, yet I felt exhausted. As I turned, the baby moved causing me to double over in pain.

I sucked in a sharp breath, trying to breathe through the pain in my stomach. As the pain eased I walked - more like waddled - to the sofa. I tried to sit down carefully but my arm gave way against the weight of my body and I fell back onto the sofa.

"AHH!" I screamed as a sharp pain hit my left side.

I tried to keep my breathing steady but the pain was excruciating.

_Should I call Carlisle? No, it's probably nothing, just the baby stretching._

I decided to stay where I had fallen to avoid any more sharp movements. Fortunately, I had managed to keep hold of the cup of blood and brought the straw up to my lips. It tasted even better than it smelled and I began to drink heavily. I could feel the cold blood flowing through my body and shivered involuntarily.

Too soon I was dragging on air as the cup was empty. I carefully placed the cup on the floor beside the sofa and adjusted my position. I felt exhausted and I knew it wouldn't be long until I fell asleep, so I made sure I was comfortable, and then closed my eyes.

Nessie's POV

Brooke's revelation had us all anxious for a new reason.

_Isn't it enough that we are worried about the Denali's and their kidnapper__, in addition to Leah's pregnancy and how she was coping without Nahuel? How much more upset can we take? I just want to be happy. I want to be able to enjoy my pregnancy and to feel excited about it. Is that too much to ask?_

"Nessie?"

I turned to see Jake staring at me with anxious eyes and I realised I had my hands clenched into fists. I relaxed my fingers and Jake's anxious stare turned to one of concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

We were on our way home after spending a long day with my family. We had discovered that once again my dream was not just a dream.

Brooke's father, John Ryan, had been reported missing only a few hours after Brooke. He had gone to our home in Astoria to search for his daughter and like Brooke he never returned home.

As much as we all hated to admit it, there were only two conclusions we could come to: either the Volturi had killed her father or they had taken him. Since his body had not been found, the latter seemed the most plausible.

"Sorry Jake, I'm just fed up with all this drama. I thought once we had destroyed the Volturi our lives would be full of happiness, but it's just been one thing after another and I'm not sure how much more I can take," I admitted.

"Me too," Jake agreed. "Things will get better Nessie, I promise. Once we get this mess sorted we can go away somewhere if you like; just the three of us with no disturbance from anyone else."

I could see it now… Jake and I relaxing on a deserted beach, while our baby played in the sand. The sun dancing above us in the clear blue sky…

"That sounds perfect," I agreed.

Jake smiled at my enthusiastic response as he pulled up outside our home.

When Jake began to cook our dinner a new thought occurred to me - something I hadn't thought about until now. Earlier today I had heard Carlisle discussing the possibility of leaving with Dad. Leah was using up Carlisle's blood supply quickly and he was in danger of running out if he didn't replenish his stock soon.

This brought a new thought to the forefront of my mind. _Why don't I need to drink blood? After all I am a half vampire; it would make sense for me to crave blood, but I don't. The thought of drinking blood now actually makes me feel sick even though my throat still burns at the smell of human blood. Is there something wrong with my baby?_

"Jake…"

He turned to face me, his hands red from the blood of the beef he was chopping. My stomach churned, I looked away from his hands into his questioning eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I think… I think there is something wrong with the baby," I choked out.

He was immediately panicked, running around the counter in a fluster.

"What is it? Has he stopped moving?" Jake cried.

"No… no he's fine." I said, wishing I hadn't said anything.

"What is it then?" he asked, confused.

"Well I was just wondering why I don't need to drink blood. Both Mom and Leah needed it, so why don't I?"

Jake grabbed a dishcloth off the counter and wiped his hands before placing them onto my face.

"I'm not sure, but your pregnancy is different from your mom and Leah's in many ways. Our baby is not as strong. He isn't growing as quickly and Carlisle was able to get a reading from the scan. If that much is different then it's not surprising that our baby's diet may be different too."

I stared at him in awe and embarrassment. He had obviously already considered this and possibly discussed it with Carlisle. _How could I be so stupid?_

"You already thought about this didn't you?"

Jake smiled, "Yes. When Carlisle was able to get a reading from the scan I asked him why you were different from Bella."

"What did he say?" I asked, eager to know more.

"At first he thought it was because you're not human. Your body is already strong enough to cope with an inhuman child; hence no protective barrier. When he realised the baby was not growing as quickly as you or Leah's baby he wasn't sure what to make of it. He assured me that you and our baby are both healthy and that there is nothing to worry about."

"Do you believe that?" I asked, skeptical.

I had no reason not to believe Carlisle, but how could he be sure when he knew no more than we did?

"Yes. Carlisle has always told me the truth whether he thought it would hurt me or not. I have no reason to distrust him."

Jake stroked my face soothingly as he spoke and I felt my body relax. _Maybe I am just being paranoid._

I sighed and leaned into Jake, wrapping my arms around him.

"There is nothing to worry about sweetheart, our baby is going to be perfect." Jake said, before kissing the top of my head and holding me close.

"Thanks Jake. I guess with everything else going wrong, I'm just expecting the worse."

"Everything is going to be fine, Nessie. Why don't you go and lie down while I finish cooking dinner?" Jake suggested.

"I think I will," I replied, pulling away from him.

Jake leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips before returning to cooking our dinner. I wandered out of the kitchen and up the stairs to our bedroom, praying that I would have a dreamless sleep.


	15. Stories

Sorry for the delay guys. I have been mulling over the end of the story, trying to decided on the best end for us all. I have finally made my decision and i prey it was the right one. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story and don't forget to review.

I would also like to thank Atti2ude for all her help and guidence. Cheers hun.

15. Stories

Renesmee's POV

I awoke to the soothing sound of Jacob's low, husky voice. He was lying across the bed on his side with his legs tucked up behind him and his head rested on my legs. I couldn't see his face as he was hidden behind my huge baby bump. I watched his hand as he traced circles onto my stomach.

"…The Great Chief told the tribe that they would make one last appeal to the Great Spirit for help and if they were meant to survive, the Great Spirit would save them, otherwise they would die bravely because the Quileute were brave people…"

I recognized the words Jacob spoke - I had heard them many times. He was telling our baby the story of the Thunderbird.

I listened to his voice, trying to remain as still as possible. I knew he would stop if I moved and I didn't want that. Jake was very proud of his heritage and I wanted him to share that with our baby. After all, it would be our baby telling the stories in the future.

An idea suddenly occurred to me and without thinking I interrupted Jake.

"Jake, are your stories documented?" I asked.

His head popped up from behind my bump and he looked slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry I didn't realize you were awake," he said.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked, confused.

He shrugged his shoulders then lowered his head to kiss my baby bump before moving to lie beside me.

"Some are, but many have been lost over the years," he said, answering my first question. "Traditionally the stories are passed on from father to son. Why did you ask?"

"Um, no reason," I replied.

Jacob raised his eyebrows, questioning my response. I rolled on to my side to face him and placed my hand on his cheek.

"Last night I was thinking…" I began. Jake's expression immediately changed to one of worry.

"About?" he probed hesitantly.

"Leah."

Jake sighed and dropped his gaze. I ran my hand down his cheek towards his chin, forcing him to look at me.

"She can't ignore us forever, Jake. It's not fair. We haven't done anything wrong."

"That's not what she thinks," Jake replied.

"Nahuel did this. Not you, not me and not the pack. He brought this on himself and no matter what Leah said, she needs us. We need to talk to her and make her understand."

"She won't listen. You know what she's like Nessie. Leah doesn't forgive easily."

"Even more reason for us to make her understand. Besides, she has probably calmed down now and she is probably terrified. We can't let her go through this alone, Jake. Will you please come to talk to her with me?"

He stared into my eyes for an immeasurable amount of time before eventually agreeing.

"Fine, let's get this over with."

I pulled his face towards mine and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Thank you," I whispered as I pulled away from him.

He smiled before climbing off the bed and walking around it to help me out of bed.

It was a quiet drive to Leah's house. Although he never actually said it, I knew what he was thinking. He was worried about how Leah would react to our unexpected visit.

I wanted to reassure him, to tell him that everything was going to be okay, but I was just as worried as he was. Part of me knew that Leah's outburst two weeks ago was due to her hurt and anger, but the other part of me wondered if there was more to it.

Jake let the car idle in front of Leah's for a couple of minutes before switching off the engine.

"It's going to be fine," I reassured him.

He reached for my hand and pulled it up to his face, then kissed it tenderly. He dropped my hand without saying a word and climbed out of the car. He walked around the car to help me out and then we walked hand in hand towards Leah's house.

Jake knocked twice and we heard Leah's quiet voice, "Come in."

We glanced at each other before Jake pushed the door open. We walked into the house quietly, closing the door behind us.

Leah was sitting on the small sofa with the white plastic cup in her hands. Her eyes were wide in shock as she registered us approaching her. We stopped a foot away from her, waiting for her to say something.

She stared at us silently with her mouth slightly open. I wasn't sure if her reaction was good or not but I decided to take another step forward.

"Leah?"

"What are you doing here?" she gasped.

"We came to talk to you," I replied. "This is silly. The whole situation has been blown way out of proportion."

Leah stared at me in astonishment and glanced toward Jake who was standing slightly behind me.

"Nessie's right Leah - this is silly," Jake agreed as he took a step forward to stand beside me.

"You're right, this is silly. Why are you here?" Leah retorted.

Jake and I looked at each other in confusion then looked at Leah. She had placed the cup on the floor and was sitting with her arms crossed over her chest.

"We want to help you," I said. "You shouldn't be going through this alone; it's not right."

"We are doing just fine on our own, thank you."

Jake sighed beside me in defeat. He was ready to give up on any reconciliation with Leah, but I wasn't. _She will hear us out whether she wants to or not._

"You can't lie to us Leah. Everyone else might buy your lies, but I don't."

"I'm not lying," Leah retorted stubbornly. "We _are _fine."

As Leah spoke she sucked in a sharp breath and her hand flew to her swollen stomach. I walked toward her and bent down in front of her.

"Let me see," I insisted.

"No! It's nothing. I'll be fine in a second," she hissed through her teeth.

I ignored her and lifted her top to reveal her bruise stained stomach. Leah tugged on her top, trying to pull it back down.

"I can help, Leah. Please let me help," I pleaded.

She stared at me for a long moment before nodding her head. I placed my hand on her stomach and projected calm thoughts towards the baby. I felt the baby's movements slow to a stop. Then I emphasized small, slow movements towards the baby and she kicked my hand softly. _'Good...that's right... gentle movements,'_ I thought.

"Thank you," Leah whispered as I pulled my hand away from her stomach.

Jake was suddenly beside me, helping me straighten myself.

"Thanks," I said, taking his hand in mine.

"Sorry for being a jerk," Leah said suddenly. "I should never have spoken to you the way I did."

"It doesn't matter," I replied, happy that she was talking to us again. She gave me a half smile then turned to Jake.  
"I know you only did what you had to do. I understand that now."

"I'm sorry, Leah. If there was any other way…"

"You don't need to apologize, Jake," Leah interrupted. "I should be apologizing to you."

"Don't worry about it; I forgive you." Jake replied, falling onto the sofa beside her and pulling me with him.

It was as simple as thatand I couldn't believe it. We had worried about the whole situation for two weeks and all it took was for them to both apologize and forgive each other. We could have saved ourselves a lot of anxiety by doing this a lot sooner.

I laughed to myself at the thought feeling the relief escape my body. Jake and Leah looked at me in confusion and I shrugged it off as I began chatting to them.

Alice's POV

"Anything new?" Jasper asked.

We were running through the forest, searching for a scent that appealed to us, while I continued to search the future.

"No, I can't stand this. I hate being blind," I complained.

Of course I wasn't completely blind. I knew that a storm would be hitting us tonight and I knew that Nahuel was in Seattle (something Edward wasn't happy about) but these were not the things I had been searching for.

Bella's shield was a huge barrier for me, but I could see through it when she removed it from herself. It was comforting to know that there was some way around it, but I was completely baffled over the other shield.

I couldn't see anything concerning any of the Denalis and I was positive it was due to this unknown shield. _Where are they? What are they doing? Why did I have to drink Jacob's blood? _It was frustrating not being able to see the wolves' futures, but to be incapable of seeing my own kind was down-right annoying.

"Alice!" Jasper said, pulling me to a stop.

"What?"

"Can't you smell it?" he asked.

I took a deep breath in through my nose and was assaulted with the scent of a deer. I forgot my worries immediately and began to hunt the deer.

I could hear the low padding of its feet as it circled the nearby clearing. My throat ached for its blood and I danced into the trees to get a clear line of sight to the deer. I watched it as it moved away from its herd and then I made my advance.

I caught the deer in my arms and sank my teeth into its neck. The rest of the herd scattered and Jasper gave chase. I drank deeply, feeling the warm blood course through my body, giving me strength. I heard the crunching of the leaves and bracken on the forest floor as Jasper caught his prey a few feet away from me.

When I had drained the deer I let it fall to the floor and went to meet Jasper. I snuck up on him just as he finished draining his prey and pounced onto his back. He reached back quickly and pulled me over his head into his arms, cradling me like a child.

His eyes were wide and a creamy butterscotch color after feeding. I adjusted my position, twisting in his arms until I was straddling him with my legs and arms locked around his body.

His grin widened before his lips found mine. He kissed me angrily, tangling his fingers in my hair. Suddenly we were falling, locked together in the heat of the moment.

The ground shook under the force of our landing, causing the leaves of a nearby tree to fall around us. We laid back laughing at the picturesque scene we had created. It was a peaceful sound, a happy sound, a sound that was interrupted by a vision.

"What is it?" Jasper asked as my laughter cut off short.

I couldn't answer. My eyes were locked on the vision of Leah's lifeless broken body. Carlisle and Jake worked over her, frantically trying to save her and her baby. I tried to narrow down the time by searching for a clock or a window but all I could see was Leah's unresponsive body.

"Alice, what do you see?" Jasper asked, concern in his beautiful voice.

I blinked the image away and looked into his eyes.

"Leah," I whispered. "She's going to die. Jasper, what do we do?"

I could hear the panic in my voice but I was unable to control it.

"Calm down and tell me what you saw," Jasper insisted.

"I saw her broken body on the floor. Carlisle was trying to deliver the baby while Jake tried to keep her heart beating, but she was already gone; her heart had stopped beating." I informed him.

He took my face in his hands and looked deeply into my eyes.

"Where were they?"

"Leah's house, in the sitting room," I replied.

"Okay, do you know when this will happen?"

I shook my head, "No, I couldn't see. There was nothing to guide me."

"We should tell the others," he replied, releasing my face.

I nodded and reached for his hand. We ran back to the house, praying that everyone would be there to meet us.

Bella's POV

I returned Edward's cell phone to him, feeling relieved. Nessie had called to inform us that she and Jake had sorted things out with Leah. It was a huge relief to me as I hated to see them upset, especially when it was unnecessary.

We were in the sitting room chatting with Brooke when Alice and Jasper came bursting into the room.

"What is it?" Edward asked, jumping to his feet.

"It's Leah," Alice gasped.

"Leah's fine," I said, confused. "I've just spoken to Nessie. She and Jake are with her now."

Everyone stared at me and it took me less than a second to realize my mistake. Alice had had a vision.

"What did you see?" I asked.

As I spoke, Carlisle and Esme joined us in the sitting room. We all stood, anxiously waiting to hear about Alice's vision.

"Something goes wrong…she's not strong enough to keep her heart beating. She's going to die," Alice choked.

"I don't understand. What goes wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know, but several of her bones are broken and there's blood everywhere."

I shivered involuntarily and Edward wrapped his arm around me.

"When?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know," Alice said, defeated.

It was strange to see Alice so anxious. She was usually so calm and controlled that it was annoying.

"We shouldn't wait, Carlisle. Maybe it's time to consider delivering the baby now," Edward proposed.

Carlisle sighed, "I think you're right, but is Leah ready for this?"

I glanced around the room at the beautiful faces of my family. Not one of them looked happy about this decision but we had no other alternative.

My thoughts turned to Leah and the pain she would have to endure. I would never forget the pain I had suffered to stay with Edward forever, but I had made my decision long before it was fulfilled.

Has Leah considered how this will affect her life? I know she will still be able to see her family, but she would be turning her back on everything she has ever known.

"I will talk to her," I decided.

Everyone turned to look at me and I felt I needed to explain myself.

"I've been through this; I choose to go through it. I'll know if she is ready or not."

"I'll go with you," Edward said. "I want to see if I can hear the child's thoughts."

"That's probably a good idea," Carlisle agreed. "I wonder if she would be willing to come here…"

I wondered why Carlisle would want that and then realized it would be easier for both of them if Leah was here. Carlisle would have access to all his medical equipment, someone would be here to care for the baby and Leah would have all our support once the transformation was over.

"I'll suggest it to her," I informed Carlisle.

"Thank you, Bella. I will prepare the study."

Carlisle didn't waste any time. He was up the stairs in a flash. followed by Esme, Alice and Jasper.

Brooke sat on the sofa with Joshua, looking extremely anxious. She had been silent throughout the entire conversation and I began to wonder what she was thinking.

She had also been through the trauma of child birth and transformation, but her circumstances were entirely different. Brooke didn't have a choice; we took that choice away from her and I would always feel guilty for that.

"Brooke, are you okay?" I asked.

"That could have been me…in Alice's vision. I could have died but I didn't. You saved me. I never really understood why until now. I can see that you don't want Leah to suffer the way we have and that you don't really want her to suffer the same fate as us. This is the last and only alternative left to you. You don't have a choice but to change her."

I don't know what I was expecting, but I certainly wasn't expecting that. I stared at her in bewilderment, wondering where this had come from. I thought Brooke resented us for changing her, like Rosalie did, but I couldn't hear an ounce of resentment in her voice.

"Unfortunately, it is either vampire life or death for her now and none of us could sit back and watch her die. Not when there is another choice," Edward replied.

"I understand that now. If you want, I would be happy to talk to Leah to help her to understand," Brooke offered.

"Thank you, Brooke, but I don't think that will be necessary. Leah has known about her choice for a while now and I'm sure she has already made her decision," Edward replied.

"Okay, you know where I am if you need me."

"Thank you Brooke."

I watched Brooke as she lifted Joshua off her lap and placed him on the floor. She stood and took Joshua's hand in hers and walked up the stairs.

I turned to Edward and released my shield from myself, _'What just happened?'_

Edward laughed at my expression as he took my hand in his and pulled me towards the front door.


	16. Timing

16. Timing

Bella's POV

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Edward asked.

I looked at his beautiful face; his eyebrows were pulled down slightly. He was clearly worried about how Leah would react to our suggestions to deliver her baby as soon as possible and for her to stay with us during the course of the delivery and her transformation.

"I'm sure," I replied, reaching for his hand.

It wasn't a lie but I wasn't as confident as I sounded. Mine and Leah's relationship had never been perfect but over the years it had developed into a good one. I was worried that she would think that we were trying to control her life, making her decisions for her. That was the last thing any of us wanted to do but it was just too dangerous for us not to intervene; not when her life and the life of her baby was at stake.

Edward pulled up along side Jake's car and we both climbed out in silence. Edward took my hand in his and we walked towards Leah's house.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked.

I nodded once and he knocked on the front door with two quiet taps.

"Hey Bella…Hey Edward." Jake greeted us as he opened the door.

"Hey Jake," I replied. "How's Leah?"

"Come see for yourself," he replied, leading the way into the sitting room.

Edward and I followed behind him. I glanced up at Edward's face searching for anything that would allow me to discover what Leah thought about our visit. His face was composed and relaxed, _nothing to worry about,_ I thought to myself.

Leah was sitting on the small sofa with Nessie beside her. They both smiled up at us as we approached them.

"Mom…Dad, what are you doing here?" Nessie cried.

"There is something we need to discuss with Leah," Edward replied.

I watched as both Leah and Nessie's faces dropped. Their smiles were gone, replaced with anxiety and confusion. I shot Edward an irritated look but he didn't seem to notice. Surely he didn't have to be so forth coming with them. Wouldn't it have been easier to have just brought it up in conversation?

I sighed and perched on the coffee table in front of Leah and Nessie.

"What is it?" Leah asked concerned.

"It's nothing to worry about Leah," I said soothingly. "We feel it is time to discuss when to deliver your baby."

Shock crossed Leah's face which caused me to wonder what she thought I was going to say. I turned to Edward and he came to sit beside me on the coffee table.

"It is too dangerous to wait for the baby to be ready," Edward explained. "If you would allow me to listen to the baby, I will be able to tell if the baby is ready."

Leah stared at him with her mouth slightly open. "Are you suggesting that I should have the baby now?" Leah asked shocked.

"If I can hear the baby's thoughts, we feel it would be best to deliver the baby as soon as possible," Edward replied.

"But…But…" Leah trailed off unable to voice her concerns.

"I know you're scared Leah but we need to know if you are ready for this," Edward probed.

My earlier irritation with Edward returned. Why is he pushing her on this?

I leant forward and reached for Leah's hand. She looked into my eyes and I saw all her fear and desolation.

"What Edward meant to say was that this is a huge decision for you and we want to make sure that this is what you want, we don't want you to feel forced into anything. Time is running out and we all think it would be safer for both of you if you allowed Carlisle to deliver the baby soon. We are all here for you and there won't be a moment when you are left alone." I said.

"Do I have a choice?" Leah sighed.

I glanced around the room feeling my face drop into a mask of horror. I tried to compose my face as I searched for the best reply. Edward, Jake and Nessie hesitated too; we all knew what Leah's choice was but none of us wanted to voice it. Leah glanced at us all in turn, registering our expressions.

"Don't worry, I know my choice," Leah sighed. "I knew my fate when I decided to keep my baby." She ran her hands over her enormous stomach as she spoke, comforting her baby.

Leah's love for her baby was indisputable and I knew she would do whatever she had to in order to keep her baby safe which made my next question a little easier to ask.

"There is one more thing I would like to ask," I said hesitantly.

"What is it?"

"Would you be willing to come to our home to have Carlisle deliver your baby?"

Leah seemed to hesitate for a moment and I wondered what was going on in her mind. I looked towards Edward, he was staring at Jake. They seemed to be having a mental conversation of their own. Edward lowered his head slightly, was that a nod?

"Okay, I guess I can't stay here anymore anyway," Leah sighed.

I stared at her confused. _What does she mean, 'she can't stay here anymore'? _

"Well that decision lies with Jacob but I think it would be best if you stayed with us for a while, at least until you can control your thirst," Edward replied.

Awareness suddenly hit me. Of course Leah wouldn't be able to stay here, not when she is about to undergo the transformation into a vampire. She would be a danger to all the people of La Push and Forks for that matter. Why had this never occurred to me?

"I'm scared," Leah admitted.

My heart went out to her. I knew all too well the fears that came with the decision to become a vampire. I had had months to get used to the idea and to prepare myself yet my fears never completely left me.

"I know Leah but I promise we won't let you hurt yourself or anyone else. We'll help you to control your thirst, you won't be alone," I soothed.

"I'm not worried about _that_," Leah corrected.

Again I stared at her in confusion.

"What are you scared about?" Nessie asked before I could.

"The baby. As much as I love her and want her, I don't know the first thing about caring for her. What if I do it all wrong? What if I'm too out of control to care for her properly?" Leah cried.

I could see tears forming in her eyes and I wanted to comfort her but Nessie beat me to it. She wrapped her arm around Leah and began to reassure her.

"I'm scared too," Nessie confided. "And I'm sure we are not the first mothers to worry about how we will cope with a baby. We can take each day a step at a time and learn together."

If I could cry, I would have. It still felt strange to see my daughter as a grown up woman, she would always be my baby.

"Thanks Nessie," Leah replied before taking a deep breath and turning to Edward and me.

"So…You think you will be able to hear my baby's thoughts?" Leah asked Edward.

"I can't promise anything but if you would allow me to try, we can get things moving," Edward replied.

"What do you need to do?" Leah asked hesitantly.

"I just need to be close enough to the baby," Edward replied. "I heard Nessie's thoughts when Bella was laid out across the sofa and my head was close to her stomach."

"Do you want me to lie down?" Leah asked.

"No I don't think that will be necessary. If you don't mind I think it will be easier to hear your baby if I press my head against your stomach."

"Oh!"

"I won't touch you if you don't want me to," Edward said quickly, obviously reacting to her thoughts.

"No…No it's fine. Just do what you have to do," Leah sighed.

I could feel the tension in the room as Edward moved towards Leah slowly and gently placed his ear against Leah's swollen stomach. The room was completely silent with the exception of all our low breathing and Jake, Nessie and Leah's heartbeats.

"Can you hear anything?" Jake asked, after a minute of silence.

Edward pulled away from Leah and sat beside me on the coffee table.

"Well?" Leah asked impatiently.

"I can hear her," Edward informed us.

Leah's eyes were wide in wonder, "What is she thinking?"

"She's happy," Edward replied.

Leah's smile was huge and excited. It brought back my murky memories of when Edward had heard Nessie for the first time. It had been the happiest moment of my pregnancy, the turning point for all of us.

Brooke's POV

The hospital set up was ready. Carlisle had everything he would need to deliver Leah's baby safely and we were now sitting around waiting.

Alice broke of mid-sentence as an expression I had begun to recognize spread across her face.

"They're coming!" She announced in a low monotone.

"That's great!" I chimed, thinking of Leah.

Alice shot me a worried glance before grabbing Jasper's hand and leading him out of the room.

"What did I say?" I asked miffed.

Esme patted me on the shoulder, "Don't worry dear, it's probably nothing."

Although she sounded sincere, I noticed a slight edge in her voice. Is she keeping something from me?

Carlisle slipped quietly from the room while Esme started talking animatedly to me about Joshua. I tried to concentrate on her questions but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was missing something important. Had Alice seen a problem with the delivery? Would the baby die? Would Leah die?

After a few minutes of listening to Esme and me talking, Joshua became restless and started pulling on my hand.

"Come Momma, come," Joshua cried.

I let him pull me to my feet and followed him towards the kitchen, only to stop in my tracks but out of sight from everyone. I could hear Alice, Jasper and Carlisle talking quietly outside.

"I don't know Carlisle," Alice cried.

"How long?" Jasper asked.

"Twilight, I think. Oh I hate this Jaz…I can't see anything that is going to happen tonight or tomorrow. Why did they have to pick today to come?" Alice complained.

That's strange…I thought that was the whole idea of Bella and Edward going to see her…

"There is nothing we can do about it now, I have to deliver Leah's baby before it's too late," Carlisle said.

"We'll deal with it," Jasper assured Carlisle.

What is going on? What are they talking about?

I could hear the shuffling of their feet as they turned to head back into the house. Joshua was still pulling on my hand impatiently, looking at me with a confused expression on his beautiful face. I allowed him to lead me out the door without saying a word to Alice, Jasper or Carlisle as we passed them.

Joshua continued to pull on my hand, dragging me towards the river.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To get the present."

"What present?" I asked confused.

"The present I made with Jake."

When did he make a present with Jake? And why?

"Who is the present for?" I probed.

Joshua stopped, forcing me to stop and looked up at me.

"Gino, of course."

What? Why would he make a present for Gino? More to the point, why does he need to get it now? Oh no…

'They're coming!' They had been Alice's exact words and I had misconstrued them. I felt my entire body turn to ice cold stone as awareness hit me. She wasn't talking about Leah; she was talking about Gino, the Denali's and the so called _shield._

Edward's POV

"Have you got everything you need?" Bella asked Leah.

"Yes, my Mom has gone slightly over board with all the baby clothes she has bought," Leah sighed, gesturing to a huge duffle bag on the floor beside the front door.

Bella laughed a shaky laugh then abruptly turned away from me. I wanted to be able to read her face to find a reason behind the shakiness in her laugh, but with her back towards me, it was impossible.

"I'll get your bag," Bella said, walking towards the door.

I followed behind her and snatched up the bag before she could get a hand to it. She shot me an irritated look and then sighed.

"I'm quite capable of carrying Leah's bag," she complained.

"I know you are but it wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me to allow you to carry it when I too am capable," I countered, flashing a smile.

'_Oh for the love of all that's holy. Can we get out of here already?'_

I chuckled quietly to myself at Jake's thought as I proceeded to open the door.

Bella and Jake helped Leah to my Volvo, placing her gently into the front seat. Jake and Nessie climbed into Jake's car as Bella slid into the back of my Volvo.

It felt strange and wrong to drive my car without Bella sitting beside me. I found it extremely difficult to keep my eyes on the road as I couldn't help but steal glances at Bella every few minutes through the rearview mirror.

"Can I call my Mom?" Leah asked, forcing me to look away from the mirror.

I handed her my cell phone, listening to the conversation she was rehearsing in her mind. When I looked in the mirror, Bella's expression surprised me. She looked sad; her beautiful gold eyes seemed to darken as she looked down and away from the mirror.

"Mom, it's me…Leah."

"What's wrong?" Her mother cried anxiously through the phone.

"Don't panic Mom but Carlisle is going to deliver my baby tonight," Leah informed her.

Leah glanced at me when her mother didn't reply. '_Why isn't she saying anything?'_

I held out my hand for the phone and Leah placed it into my hand.

"Sue, this is Edward Cullen," I said into the receiver.

"Edward?" Charlie gasped. "What did you say to Sue? Is Leah okay?"

"Calm down Charlie. Leah called to inform Sue that she will be a grandmother in a few hours. The baby is ready so Carlisle want's to perform a cesarean as soon as possible."

"So Leah…will no longer be…human…" Charlie stuttered.

I heard a whoosh of air through the receiver and could only assume that Sue had snatched the phone from Charlie's hand.

"I want to see her…before. If you touch her before I see her I swear…"

"Sue, please calm down," I interrupted. "I'm sure Leah would like to see you too. We are on our way home now if you would like to meet us there."

"We will be there in 10 minutes," Sue declared before hanging up.

I returned my cell phone to my jacket pocket, aware that both Leah and Bella were staring at me.

"Are you mad?" Bella cried.

"What did you say that for?" Leah demanded.

"What was I suppose to say? They want to see you, I couldn't exactly say no, not when they know what is going to happen," I replied.

"But it's not safe," Bella exclaimed.

"They just want to see her before the operation Bella; they will be gone before she wakes up."

"Okay," Leah sighed. "But I agree with Bella, I don't want them around when I wake up."

"They won't be," I assured her.

When I stopped outside the house I was immediately aware of tension in the air. I stepped out of the car and went to assist Leah; she was surprised by the gesture of my hand but took it willingly.

The low buzzing of voices and thoughts from inside the house seemed to get louder. Bella could hear it too and looked at me anxiously.

"What's going on?" She asked.

I searched the thoughts of my family, trying to find something that made sense, but all I could understand was that Alice had had a new vision.

"Alice has seen something," I replied.

"What?" Leah asked.

"I'm not sure, their thoughts don't make any sense," I admitted.

Jake and Nessie arrived at precisely the same time that Alice stormed through the front door.

"Can I have a word?" She asked, leaping down the porch steps.

"What is it?" I asked.

_'Follow me' _she thought.

I turned to Bella, "Bella love, can you take Leah inside please."

"Sure," she replied, wrapping her arm around Leah.

'_You will tell me what's going on, won't you?' _Bella thought towards me.

I nodded, and then watched Bella help Leah into the house followed by Jake and Nessie. Alice had walked a few feet down the drive; I went quickly to meet her.

"Alice, your thoughts are not making any sense, what is going on?" I demanded.

"They're coming Edward. I was searching the future and then everything just disappeared…I can't even see a few minutes ahead." Alice cried.

I knew they would come, I had been waiting for it but did they really have to pick now when we already have enough to deal with…

"What were you arguing about?" I asked.

"Leah," Alice replied. "I don't think Carlisle should deliver her baby, at least not until I get my vision back."

"And Carlisle doesn't want to wait?" I guessed.

"But he has to Edward. Jasper might think that we can handle the shield alone but we don't know anything about him. What if it turns into a fight? We don't know how many are coming and Joshua and the baby can't be left alone, Nessie is pregnant…we won't be able to defeat them alone. We need everyone ready and on alert."

Alice's words made sense but it was unlike Carlisle to disagree with her. Could Alice just be overreacting because she is blind?

"Let's talk to the others and see what they think," I suggested.

'_You don't agree with me, do you?' _Alice thought.

"Ahh!" Leah's earsplitting scream saved me from answering Alice's thought.

We ran into the house to find Leah doubled over in pain on the floor, surrounded by Carlisle, Jake and Nessie.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked panicked.

"I heard a crack, I think she has broken a rib, I'll need to get it x-rayed."

"Can't…breathe," Leah gasped, sucking in deep breaths.

"Leah, can you lower your legs? I need to see your chest," Carlisle asked.

Leah slowly lowered her legs, gasping for breath. Carlisle only needed to see her chest for a second to know what the problem was. I threw him the shell of a pen before he had to ask and watched him rip Leah's shirt open and plunge the pen into her chest.

Leah chocked back a scream from the pressure then sighed as the air escaped her chest.

"We can't wait any longer, I need to get the baby out before she hurts Leah again," Carlisle sighed.

"Leah?" Sue's anxious cry came from the doorway I must have left it open in my haste to get here.

She ran to Leah's side demanding to know what had happened.

"She has a punctured lung," Carlisle informed her. "I need to deliver the baby before she causes any more damage."

Sue looked at her daughters sweat drawn face and brushed her hair back gently.

"Oh Leah," She cried.

"I'm fine Mom," Leah whispered.

Leah's words reminded me of the way Bella used to talk to her mother. I glanced towards Bella; her beautiful face was distorted with pain and sadness. I could see everything that she had been hiding from me all day, it was as clear on her face as it would have been in her thoughts; Bella missed her mother.

"Carlisle, I don't like this," Alice disagreed.

"Sorry Alice but I can't wait…not now."

"Fine…don't blame me if something goes wrong!" Alice spat before flitting out the front door.

"What is she talking about Carlisle?" Charlie demanded.

"I'll explain later but right now I need to get Leah upstairs."

'_Edward get them out of here' _Carlisle thought.

I nodded before approaching Sue, Nessie, Jake and Carlisle whom still surrounded Leah.

Sue held her daughters hand tight in her own preventing Carlisle from moving Leah. I carefully priced Sue's fingers away from Leah's and Carlisle had Leah in his arms within seconds. He ran up the stairs, closely followed by Jake and Nessie.

Sue wrapped her arms around Charlie, sobbing into his chest. Jasper had disappeared no doubt to find Alice Bella stood with Brooke, both staring up at the stairs. I could hear Esme in the kitchen with Joshua, making coffee from the sound of the boiling water.

I approached Bella and took her in my arms. "She's going to be fine," I whispered.

_'Edward, they're here!'_

I froze for half a second as Alice's thought registered and then released Bella.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"They're here."

Bella and I shared a determined look before we ran outside to meet Alice and Jasper. The five of us stood close together, eyes locked on the dark shadows approaching in the distance. Bella extended her shield in an attempt to protect us, whether it would or not we had no idea.


	17. Unforseen

Sorry for the long wait, unfortunatly life and other projects got in the way of my writing. I promise to have this story finished very shortly for you. Hope you enjoy x

17. Unforeseen

Bella's POV

I had caught on to what was happening pretty quickly. I released my shield around us immediately, stretching it until I could feel the sparks of everyone inside.

I suddenly realized that everyone inside the house was unprotected. I concentrated hard, forcing my shield back, until it wrapped neatly around the house. The sparks of Carlisle, Leah, Jake, Nessie, Esme, Joshua, Charlie and Sue were bright within my shield.

I had done everything I could to protect my family but the advance of the dark shadows caused my bloodlust to rage inside me.

As the shadows moved closer I thought I could see six figures but slowly realized that there was one more hidden behind the line of six.

They moved slowly, casually, as if they were taking an evening stroll through the forest.

"Can you hear them?" I asked Edward.

"No, the shield is protecting them," he replied annoyed.

"We're out numbered," Brooke cried. "What do we do?"

"We wait," Edward replied, as if this answer was obvious.

"Edward, I don't like this. We should warn the others," Alice whispered.

Edward turned toward his sister whom was standing on the far side of our little grouping.

"They know, Alice. Carlisle and Jake will help if we need them."

"What about the wolves? They could help too," Alice suggested.

Alice was clearly shaken which was out of character for her, causing me to panic.

"It's unnecessary, Alice. We don't know that it will turn into a fight," Edward reasoned.

"Did you catch that?" Jasper asked suddenly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Wait for the breeze again. What do you smell?"

We waited in silence for the light breeze to blow towards us and then inhaled together.

"It can't be!" I cried.

"It is," Brooke assured me.

"Wait…There is something else," Edward added.

"You're right," Jasper agreed.

"Who is it?" Alice asked.

No one answered, for the dark shadowy figures stepped into the dim light of the moon.

Nessie POV

"What can I do?" I begged Carlisle.

Leah's breathing had deteriorated again and I didn't know how to help her.

"Pass me that needle," Carlisle demanded.

I did as he asked without hesitation and watched him as he injected a creamy white liquid into Leah's hand.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Anesthetic, Leah is not going to want to be awake for this."

As Carlisle spoke Leah's eyes began to droop and then eventually closed, her mouth falling slack.

"What about her lung?" Jake asked.

"The venom will repair it but I need you to keep an eye on her breathing, if it slows or stops I want you to begin CPR immediately."

Jake nodded and then took his place at Leah's side, watching her carefully.

"I'm now going to deliver the baby. Nessie are you sure you want to stay? There will be a lot of blood," Carlisle said as he took a scalpel from his tray.

"I'm staying," I assured him.

He nodded, evidently realizing that no amount of blood would keep me away.

Carlisle pressed the scalpel to Leah's naked body, cutting a small curved line, just below her swollen stomach.

My throat burned with rage but I knew I could control it, I had to.

Leah's breathing became labored and I could feel Jake panic beside me. Her heart was beating feebly and I knew Jake wouldn't be able to wait for it to falter before he took control.

"Just do it," I whispered.

Jake took his eyes off Leah for a second to look at me and Leah's heart faltered. He quickly turned back to her and began CPR.

I to Carlisle and saw his face pressed up against Leah's stomach. His actions were accompanied by an awful metallic screeching sound. I had seen enough, I had to look away. _Is that what dad had to do to deliver me?_

"Come on Leah, keep your heart beating," Jake whispered again and again.

There was no denying the agony in his voice, the sheer determination to save her life. He wanted Leah to survive this, whether she became a vampire or not.

The awful sound suddenly stopped and I turned to see Carlisle pull the baby from Leah's blood stained body. My heart skipped a beat at the sight of the beautiful, tiny baby in Carlisle's arms.

"Here…take her downstairs," Carlisle said, handing the baby girl to me.

I took her in my arms, dazed by the sheer sight of her. She had masses of straight black hair, her skin - although covered in blood - was olive toned, reminding me of the Egyptian vampire, Tia. I was surprised at how cold she felt to touch. Is she okay? Shouldn't she feel warm like me?

I left the room, closing the door behind me and went to search for a blanket to wrap the baby in. maybe she will feel warmer once she is wrapped up, I thought to myself.

Brooke POV

The dim light of the moon shone down on the advancing vampires. I stopped breathing at the sight of them, paralyzed. Their gorgeous gold eyes were dancing, they wore a mixture of expressions but it wasn't this that had shocked me into a statue.

Behind Tanya and Kate stood a tall man with dark hair and golden eyes. He was wearing jeans and a white shirt with an anxious expression on his beautiful familiar face.

"Dad?"

I could feel the eyes of everyone watching me, waiting for my reaction but I couldn't move. I wanted to run over to him and tell him how much I had missed him but I was frozen in place, unable to take my eyes off him.

Through the corner of my eye I saw Edward disband from our group and walk towards the Denali's. Tanya smiled as Edward approached her, welcoming him as her friend.

"Tanya, you gave us quite a scare there," Edward said.

"I know. We are really sorry but we can explain," Tanya replied.

"Well I suppose you better come in then."

Suddenly the shock that had held me in place lifted. I could move and I could run to my dad but I didn't. I continued to stare at him, my mind filling with a million and one questions.

Bella reached for my hand and began to lead me forward. If my heart could beat it would have been racing from the anxiety and excitement that I felt.

"Edward, I would like for you to meet John Ryan," Tanya said, gesturing to the man behind her, whom I could not take my eyes off.

Edward reached for his hand and shook it, "Edward Cullen, nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Dad replied. Although I was sure that it was him that had spoken, his voice didn't sound how I had remembered it. It was more fluid, gentle even, whereas I remembered it to be quite harsh.

Dad suddenly turned his gaze towards me and our eyes locked. I knew what he was thinking because I was thinking the same thing. What happened to you? Are you okay? And then there was the one question that I wanted answered, where have you been?

I hadn't realized we had stopped until Dad took a step towards me and pulled me into his strong, protective arms. I could feel my entire body melt into him and I became a six year old girl again, sobbing into his chest. He held me close, stroking my curly hair and whispering into my ear, "Everything is going to be fine now."

I tried to control my sobs but it was impossible. I thought I had lost my family forever. I never dreamed that I would ever see any of them again let alone be able to hold one of them in my arms.

As my sobs slowly ebbed I became aware of a quiet exchange going on beside me. I pulled away from my dad reluctantly and took a deep breath.

"John, I know this is a difficult time for you but before we can go inside I need to know that you can control yourself around humans," Edward said.

My thoughts immediately turned to Joshua, Charlie and Sue. Would dad attack them?

"You have a human in there?" Dad enquired.

"There are several," Edward replied.

Dad hesitated beside me and as much as I wanted him to come inside, I didn't want to put my family and friends in danger.

"Dad?" I asked, looking up into his butterscotch eyes.

"I'll be fine," He assured us all. I sighed in relief and took his hand in mine.

"One more thing," Edward said before I took a step towards the house. "Is there any chance you would be able to remove your shield? I can't hear the thoughts of anyone around you and Alice can't see the future."

"I'm sorry but I don't know how. I wasn't even aware that I had a shield until Eleazar told me," Dad explained.

"I'll help you," Bella offered, cutting Edwards reply off. "It took me a while before I learnt how to control my shield."

"Thank you, I would appreciate that," Dad replied with a smile.

As we all walked towards the house I could feel a sense of relief wash over us all. We were finally all together again and I felt a sense of hope for the first time in my new life.

Nessie POV

I wrapped the baby in a pink shawl that I found on Alice's bed. I noticed it as I walked past her room and thought it would do the job until I could find some clothes for the baby.

I carefully rubbed her legs, arms and back in attempt to warm her, whilst she struggled in my arms. After a few minutes she still felt cold, not ice cold like vampires did to humans but colder than the natural temperature of a human.

I began to panic but I knew that Carlisle and Jake couldn't help me; they were busy trying to save Leah. I only had one option left to me.

"Esme," I called, loud enough for her to hear me but quiet enough as to not alarm Charlie and Sue, whom I could still hear in the kitchen.

Esme found me sitting on Alice's bed, still rubbing the struggling baby's back.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked immediately.

"I don't know what to do, she feels so cold. Is that normal?"

Esme came and sat beside me on the bed, stretching her arms out for the baby. I passed the baby to her hoping she would know what to do.

The struggling baby automatically relaxed once she was in Esme's arms. Her beautiful deep brown eyes lingered on my face. I reached for her little hand and she grabbed my finger - she certainly had some strength.

"She does feel a bit cold but I don't think it's anything to worry about sweetheart. She looks healthy and her heart is beating softly," Esme replied.

That was true; her heart was beating softly, so softly that it would be inaudible to human ears. Is that normal?

I had so many questions but I knew I wouldn't be able to get the answer to any of them until Carlisle had had the chance to examine her.

The baby - still grasping my finger in her tiny hand - lifted my hand up to her face. Mesmerized as I was by her sheer strength, I didn't react quickly enough to her bite.

I pulled my finger out of her tiny hand and watched the blood rise through the tiny crescent bite mark on my finger.

"No, you do not bite," Esme said to the baby.

"Maybe we should feed her before we let Charlie and Sue see her," I suggested.

"Yes, I think that would be best," Esme agreed. "I'll go get her a bottle."

Esme handed the baby back to me and she automatically began to fidget in my arms again. Her eyes were locked on mine, mesmerizing me. Very slowly but deliberately she smiled up at me showing a full set of blinding white teeth. I smiled back at her and projected warm thoughts towards her and she began to relax, slowly closing her eyes.

Esme returned with two bottles for the baby. I looked at her questioningly, "Why do you have two bottles?" I asked.

"I wasn't sure what she would want," Esme replied. "One is baby formula and the other is human blood."

"Oh!" I replied, mentally kicking myself for not realizing it myself.

Esme handed me the first bottle - formula, I guessed from the smell. I pressed the bottle to the baby's lips to entice her to open her mouth. Her eyes remained closed and she seemed to flinch away from the bottle.

"Try this one," Esme suggested.

I handed the formula back to her and took the bottle containing human blood. As I pressed the bottle to the baby's lips her eyes flashed open and her mouth enveloped the teat of the bottle. She began to suck greedily on the bottle, closing her eyes in contentment.

She drained the bottle quickly and as I pulled it away from her lips she began to gently snore.

"Do you think it will be safe for Charlie and Sue to see her now?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure it will be fine, she looks contented," Esme replied.

I carefully stood, trying not to jostle the baby, fortunately, she was out cold. As Esme and I reached the top of the stairs, we paused in shook. We saw all the Denali's and - a man I recognized but had never met -Brooke's father, standing in the sitting room.


	18. Answers

18. Answers

Renesmee POV

Esme and I descended the stairs aware of everyone watching us.

"I'll take the baby to Charlie and Sue in the kitchen," I informed Esme.

"I think that would be best," Esme replied before going to stand beside Alice.

I smiled at our audience and then made my way to the kitchen.

"Nessie, how is she?" Sue cried, rushing towards me as I entered the kitchen.

They were unaware of the vampires in the other room and I wanted to keep it that way so I ushered them to the furthest corner of the kitchen.

"Leah is doing okay; Carlisle and Jake are with her. Would you like to meet your granddaughter?"

Sue had been so worried about Leah that she never noticed the tiny sleeping baby in my arms.

"A girl! Leah was right," Sue exclaimed, holding her arms out for the baby.

I looked down at the baby hesitantly; I wanted to be sure that she wouldn't awake. Fortunately, she was sound asleep, still snoring gently. I placed her carefully into Sue's arms trying not to disturb her.

"She's beautiful," Sue chocked unable to hold back her tears. "She's the most beautiful baby in the world."

She truly was there was no denying it. Her dark shoulder length hair shone like silk, the perfect compliment to her olive skin. Her face was perfectly symmetrical and her eyelashes looked like feathers, fanned out across her cheeks.

"She looks so much like Leah when she was a baby," Sue commented. "She was born with lots of hair too."

Charlie hovered beside Sue looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Are you okay, Grandpa?" I asked concerned.

"Hmm?" Charlie murmured as if my question brought him back to the present.

"Are you okay?" I asked again.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" He replied curtly.

I knew Charlie could be abrupt when he wanted to be but he had never used that tone with me before, which made me even more curious as to what he was thinking about.

"Charlie!" Sue quietly rebuked him.

He glanced at Sue's disapproving expression and sighed.

"Sorry Nessie, it's just that it's all a bit much. It was easier when I didn't know what you were, when I didn't know what any of your family were. Knowing that this baby is what…half vampire? It's just so hard to believe. I mean look at her…she's perfect." Charlie smiled despite himself as he looked at the baby girl.

"You are a great man, Charlie Swan," Sue said adoringly, shifting the baby into her right arm and wrapping her left arm around him.

The baby stirred in her arms and I snatched her away from Sue quickly as I watched the baby inhale her scent. Charlie and Sue both stared at me with the same expression of shock on their faces.

"Sorry, it's just that she is still very young and I don't know if she can control her thirst. She could quite easily bite you," I explained.

"Oh!" Sue exclaimed. "Is she venomous?"

"I don't know but I don't want to chance it."

"That's okay; we should be going now anyway. Charlie's a grouch if he doesn't get his sleep," Sue replied, causing me to laugh.

"I'll let you know when it is safe to visit again."

"Thank you Nessie, for everything. Please give Leah our love," Sue replied.

"I promise…as soon as she is awake," I assured her.

The baby looked up at Charlie and Sue curiously, as they both leant forward to kiss her head.

"Goodnight precious," Sue cooed, tears in her eyes.

The baby smiled up at them and they both gasped in shock.

"That will take some getting used to," Charlie mused.

We all laughed, cutting through the remaining tension in the room. Charlie and Sue left through the back door without asking questions and I slowly sat down at the kitchen table. I listened to the conversation in the other room, which was in full swing. I knew that if I had missed anything crucial, Dad would explain it to me later.

Brooke POV

"So? What happened?" Alice cried impatiently, once Nessie had entered the kitchen.

It was obvious that being unable to see the future caused Alice anxiety. She had spent years seeing into the future, being able to know what was going to happen how it would affect her family. Since Dad appeared on the scene all of that has changed.

"Alice, that is not the way to get the answers we all want," Edward castigated her.

"It's okay," Dad said. "I deserve worse than that."

I pulled Dad onto the sofa beside me and rubbed his hand, encouraging him to explain.

"I don't understand Dad, how did you become a vampire?"

The words sounded all wrong putting them together in that sentence. My dad was a vampire, just like me, it didn't seem right.

Dad turned to me, his expression was one of sadness and regret.

"When you never arrived home, I began to panic. I remembered that you said you were going to your friend's house and I roughly knew where that was.

"I decided to search for your friend's house. I thought I would find you there enjoying yourself forgetting all about the time. However, when I found the house it was empty and it looked like it had been that way for a while.

"I thought I had got the wrong house and decided to continue my search for you. When I turned away from the house I came face to face with two children, they couldn't have been more than 12 years old but I froze. Their eyes were like fire, blood red and burning into mine."

I shivered at the thought of Jane and Alec hurting Dad. I knew exactly what they could do with their evil eyes and it petrified me.

"I knew then that I was in danger and that I should have run but I couldn't move. The more the girl stared at me the angrier she became and then suddenly I felt an ice-cold hand on my shoulder. The girl looked to the man beside me, releasing me from her evil stare.

"I turned my head to look at him; his blood red eyes were wide in amazement. This confused me, I thought he was going to kill me but he started laughing. It was a shrill menacing yet excited sound."

"What happened then?" Edward asked, reminding me of the presence of everyone else in the room. Everyone had been quietly listening to Dads explanation and we waited for him to continue. I was sure I wasn't going to like what he was about to say but at the same time I wanted to know what had happened to him.

"The man leaned forward to whisper in my ear. I didn't move, I couldn't move. I could feel his cold breath on my neck and I shivered, and then everything went black. I couldn't hear, I couldn't see, I couldn't feel a thing."

Dad's words brought back my own experience of meeting the Volturi. I didn't want to remember so I urged dad to continue.

"What happened after that?" I asked.

"I can't remember exactly when my senses came back to me but when they did they were different. I could hear everything going on around me, I could see every tiny dust mote and…I could feel, I could feel the dry burning ache in my throat." Dad stuttered and hung his head, ashamed to admit what we all felt.

"It's okay Dad, we all feel the same thing," I assured him.

"That might be the case Brooke but look at you; you look so human, so normal."

"So do you," I said confused by the turn in our conversation.

"I do now, thanks to Tanya and the rest of your family," Dad replied.

"What happened once you realized what you were?" Edward asked eager to know more.

"I didn't know what was happening to me, I was alone and frightened, locked in a room with a boarded up window. I began to call out preying that someone would hear me.

"The door opened and I sprang to my feet, there in the doorway stood the man I had met in the forest. He just stared at me with those blood red eyes, waiting for me to speak. 'Who are you?' I asked, shocked by the sound of my voice.

"I was so confused; I thought I was still dreaming. He told me his name was Aro and he handed me a cup. I took it without hesitation, hoping it would ease the burning in my throat. 'Drink,' he ordered. I didn't argue, I didn't even look to see what it was; I just gulped it all down.

"I felt relieved when it soothed my throat but the burning hadn't stopped, it had eased slightly but that was all. I handed the cup back to him; he took it quickly and grabbed my hand. I was about to pull it away when he suddenly started laughing, as he had in the forest. 'May I ask your name?' he said. I told him hoping that he would explain what had happened to me but he said, 'I'm very glad to have met you John. You will be a great gift to all of us.' I just stared at him dumbstruck, unable to understand and then he was gone.

"He continued the same routine of bringing me a drink for the next two days. I found that I was unable to sleep, I didn't need to sleep. I listened to everything around me but I couldn't make sense of any of it and then one day I heard them say Brooke's name."

I froze, wondering what they could have said about me. Did Dad know that they had kidnapped me too?

"What did you hear?" Bella asked gently.

"Just her name but I knew then that they had her and I lost it. I broke down the door, surprised at how strong I was. I didn't get far though. Three guards ambushed me but I fought them well. I could feel the strength inside me and I wasn't afraid to use it. I wanted to find Brooke, to find my baby girl."

I wrapped my arm around Dad, showing him that he had nothing to worry about. We were together at last.

"What happened then?" Edward asked.

Dad sighed and then looked into Edward's eyes.

"Aro appeared and the guards stopped attacking me immediately. 'Where's Brooke?' I cried. 'Where's my daughter?' Aro surprised me once again by laughing and then proceeded to tell me that he knew where Brooke was and that if I did as he asked I would see her again."

Edward growled a menacing sound that caused everyone to freeze.

"Yeah, I was stupid enough to believe him."

"You didn't have a choice," I cried.

Dad turned to me and took my free hand in both of his.

"I know Brooke; I would have done anything to make sure you were safe. Unfortunately, I believed a lie. I believed that the Cullen's here had taken you. I came with Caius and the guards to find you. Aro told me that if I helped defeat the Cullen's I could take you and we would be free."

"The lying filthy bloodsucker!" Alice cried, causing me to jump. I had never heard Alice speak so derogatively of someone before.

"But I wasn't here," I said. "What did you do?"

"I was hidden in the trees with twenty other vampires. We were ordered to wait until the fight had begun. I could hear everything and slowly realized that everything Aro had told me was a lie. I had become close to six male vampires on our journey and they too didn't want to lose their lives fighting for a lie.

"We banded together and went to search for you. We could hear the fighting but none of us had any intention of getting involved. After a few minutes of wandering the forest, we came across a lone male. He was scared and ran without waiting for an explanation. We caught him easily and realized he was not a vampire."

"Nahuel!" Bella whispered.

We all turned to stare at her in disbelief.

"That's right, he said he knew you," Dad replied.

"What did he say?" Edward demanded.

Dad seemed shocked by the anger in Edward's voice and answered carefully.

"He said he didn't know where Brooke was but that we should travel north. He said you had family up there and that they might know where to find her."

"The little liar, he's just as bad as they were. After everything you have done for him, how could he?" I seethed.

Edward held out his hands in front of him, "Hold on Brooke," he requested. "What did you do then, John?"

"We traveled north, what else could we do? I had no idea what to believe but I knew Brooke was not with you so I decided to check it out. We traveled on foot for a number of weeks finding nothing. I had almost given up hope but then we found the Denali's."

Dad stopped and smiled apologetically at Tanya and Gino.

"We hadn't hunted for weeks and the thirst was driving me insane. I'm ashamed to admit that we stormed the house. Our bloodlust was strong and overpowered our minds. Fortunately, the fight didn't last long and no one was injured."

"What stopped the fight?" I asked intrigued.

All the stories I had heard about vampire wars had always continued to the death. Why was this fight different?

"It was Gino. He compelled me, helping me to clear my head. My companions held Tanya, Eleazar, Garrett, Carmen and Kate while Gino approached me. His voice was so alluring that it stunned me."

I stared at Gino feeling my heart swell and then suddenly break as he embraced Tanya. I looked away unable to see the love between them, it was too much.

"I don't understand," Bella exclaimed. "If you stopped fighting and discovered the truth, where have you been all this time?"

"That was my fault again," Dad said. "I was a mess, my thirst was out of control and I didn't want Brooke to see me like that. I wanted to be strong for her, to show her that I could adapt to your way of life. Fortunately, your friends agreed to help me and here we are."

I couldn't help but to stare at the man I had known my whole life. He was more beautiful now than he had ever been both inside and out.

"Why didn't you call to tell us what was going on?" Edward asked Tanya.

She broke away from Gino and approached Edward, reaching for his hands.

"I'm sorry, truly we all are. We had no idea that Alice couldn't see what was going on until tonight. How does that work anyway?"

"It's a long story," Edward replied.

"We're not in any rush to get back," Tanya replied.

Edward began to explain how Alice's visions had changed since she had drunk Jake's blood and how Dad's shield had prevented her from seeing anything or anyone around him.

"So you can see the werewolves now but you can't see through a vampires shield?" Tanya clarified.

"So it would seem," Alice replied reluctantly and then turned to Dad. "If you are going to stay here, I would appreciate it if you could learn to keep your shield to yourself. It is very unnerving not knowing what the future holds for my family."

"Of course. I will try my best, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable," Dad replied.

"Thank you."

Everyone seemed to thaw out then, relaxing now that they knew what had happened. Esme had been standing quietly in the corner of the room with Joshua and brought him over to meet his Grandpa, something I thought that would never be possible.


	19. Changes

19. Change

Bella's POV

As I cuddled up to Edward watching the sky slowly lighten, I thought over everything we had learnt in the past two days.

I had spent hours helping John with his shield and discovered much about it. His shield was like an aura around him, which changed according to his mood. We discovered that when he was angry his shield could grow up to one hundred feet in diameter, unfortunately he had no control over it. We discovered this when Brooke got into an argument with Gino.

Brooke had been transmitting her thoughts towards him without realising it and Gino didn't like what he heard. Everyone was abruptly anxious and John defended his daughter like any father would. Edward surprised us all when he declared he could no longer hear anyone's thoughts. Alice and Brooke's gifts were also rendered useless due to John's shield. Fortunately when John had calmed himself, everyone's gifts came back to them.

"I don't understand," I whispered to Edward. "When you are protected by my shield you can hear everyone inside it apart from me."

Eleazar had heard my fretting and came to stand beside me.

"No two gifts manifest in the same way Bella. When you release your shield you protect everyone as a whole but I believe when John releases his shield he protects each individual - it's an amazingly strong gift."

I had no argument for that, Elzar must have been right there was no other explanation for it.

After we discovered the full extent of John's shield I took it upon myself to help him to control it. He could now keep his shield to himself enabling Alice to see the future once again. Occasionally he would slip and Alice and Edward would sigh in annoyance.

"We better get back to the house, it will be time soon," Edward whispered.

His words brought me back to the present, I sighed as I turned to face him. His beauty stunned me, so much so that it took me a moment to remember what I was about to say. He smiled his beautiful crocked smile and we were suddenly kissing.

His warm soft lips moved in perfect synchronization to mine but I could feel the tension behind them. I pulled away from him, keeping my hand on his face.

"It will be fine Edward. Leah knows just as much as I did about this life, don't be anxious."

"It's not Leah I'm worried about," he replied. Edward read the confusion on my face and continued. "I'm worried about you Bella, always you. What if she attacks you? I won't be able to stop myself from protecting you."

"I'll be fine Edward. I need to be there, I told her I would be there. Come on, let's go before you worry yourself unnecessarily about something else."

I got to my feet in one lithe movement and pulled Edward from the bed. We proceeded to get dressed in silence and then ran to the house hand in hand.

We were greeted by a hugely pregnant Nessie, with Leah's baby in her arms. Carlisle had estimated that Nessie had three weeks before her baby was due and Nessie couldn't wait for them three weeks to be up.

"Hey Mom," Nessie said, giving me an awkward one armed hug.

"Hey Sweetie, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Nervous," she replied before kissing Edward on the cheek.

"Has Alice seen anything?" Edward asked, eager for information.

"She said Leah will be awake soon, she doesn't have a precise time yet."

"Okay, is Carlisle with her now?"

"Yes, Jake's up there too."

Edward swiftly kissed me on the cheek and then headed towards the stairs.

"Is Dad okay?" Nessie asked as we walked into the sitting room.

"He's just anxious, you know how he gets," I replied.

Nessie rolled her eyes in response as I helped her onto the sofa. I sat down beside her noticing that the house seemed unusually quiet. I could hear Edward, Jake and Carlisle talking quietly over Leah's rapidly beating heart and I could hear Alice and Jasper in their room.

"Where's Brooke?" I asked.

"She, Esme, John and Joshua went hunting. They thought it might be easier for Leah if there isn't too many of us around plus Alice wanted to be sure that her visions wouldn't be interrupted," Nessie explain.

"That makes sense," I replied, although I was abruptly anxious.

Will we be able to protect everyone from Leah without the help of John? The Denali's had returned home yesterday after Brooke and Gino's little disagreement, leaving Brooke and John together.

"How are you managing with the baby?" I asked, trying to distract myself.

"Great! She slept right through the night. I hope our little monster is just as good," she replied, patting her swollen stomach.

"I'm sure he'll be perfect," I replied.

The baby stirred in Nessie's arms as I reached over for a cuddle. Nessie handed her to me carefully and smiled.

"You better get used to that, you're on babysitting duty when this little monster arrives," Nessie joked.

"You know I'll be happy to baby-sit," I replied. "But I'm not going to be called Grandma."

Nessie laughed and then flinched.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, he's just getting stronger, that's all."

I looked down at the baby in my arms, remembering Nessie as a baby. Was it really only eight years ago?

"It will be nice to finally have a name for you," I cooed.

"Tell me about it," Nessie sighed. "Jake and I have been calling her Lilly. I hope Leah doesn't mind."

"Why do you call her Lilly?" I asked curiously.

"Because of her scent, haven't you noticed?"

I curiously breathed in the scent of the baby and was assaulted with

"You're right," I sighed. "How have I never noticed before?"

"You've been busy Mom, I've been surrounded by her scent since she was born," Nessie allowed.

I sighed, not wanting to think of the time I had missed with my daughter.

"So, have you got any names for your little man?"

"Well I think we've decided on Lee Emmett Black. I wanted to name him after Rosalie and Emmett and Jake said he's happy to go with whatever I decide," Nessie explained.

"I think that's a lovely idea. Emmett and Rose would have loved that."

"I wish they were still here," Nessie moaned.

"Me too Sweetheart, me too." I sighed, wanting them to be here now more than ever.

Brooke's POV

The morning breeze brought with it an array of delicious scents, causing my throat to burn.

"Shall we?" I asked Dad.

He nodded and we both let our senses guide us further into the forest. I was aware of Esme and Joshua behind us - they had been keeping their distance allowing Dad and me to have some time alone.

Dad slipped into his hunting crouch as he caught sight of the deer we had both smelt. I hung back fighting the urge to fight him for the prey. He looked strong and lithe as he pounced on his unsuspecting prey, locking his jaw on the deer's throat.

I watched silently as he drained the deer, trying to understand how he must be feeling. He had travelled many miles trying to find me and now that he had I wondered what his plan was. Will he stay? Does he want me to leave with him?

I was immediately anxious as I thought about leaving the Cullen's'. they had become my family and my friends. They had shown me that I could live a near normal life and that happy ever afters were not just something you read about in fairy tales. They all had their soul mates, the one person they couldn't live without. But what do I have? Would I ever find my soul mate?

I sighed, realising that I had both, found and lost my soul mate…Gino.

Thinking of him now brought back my memories of our recent argument…

I had been listening to Dad speculating with Edward and Eleazar when I noticed Tanya staring at Edward. Gino was oblivious as he listened to them, asking question every so often.

It wasn't the fact that Tanya was looking at Edward that caught my attention but the way in which she looked at him. There was an admiring smile on her face and her eyes seemed to glisten with untold secrets. What is she thinking? Why is she looking at him like that? She has Gino, she loves Gino but why do I feel there is something missing?

"Enough!" Gino demanded, looking into my eyes.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Just stop it," he bellowed. "I don't want to hear anymore."

"I haven't said anything," I replied, miffed by the anger I could feel exuberating from him.

"You don't need to say anything, your thoughts are loud enough for everyone to hear."

Realization suddenly hit me, I had been transmitting my thoughts towards Gino, he had heard everything.

"I don't hear anything," Edward suddenly declared. He looked towards Bella and she nodded towards Dad.

Edwards announcement had brought on a new wave of questions about Dad's shield alleviating the focus from Gino and me.

Once again I listened to their speculating whilst my mind tried to find a reason foe Gino's reaction to my thoughts. Does he suspect that there is more to Edward and Tanya's relationship? Is he jealous of the love Edward clearly has for Bella? Are Gino and Tanya not as happy as they portray?

"Are you not thirsty?" Dad asked, causing me to jump. I had been completely lost in my thoughts, unaware of him standing beside me.

"Um yeah, sorry I was miles away," I admitted.

"Well that's nothing new," he joked. He was right of course, I was often caught day dreaming when I was human but it seemed strange to be able to do it now. My senses were usually so strong that it made it extremely difficult to concentrate on any one thing.

"Let's hunt," I suggested, searching for a scent that was mildly appealing.

I caught the scent of a mountain lion and began my pursuit immediately. Mountain lions were a rare find in this part of the forest and I didn't want to miss my opportunity.

Bella's POV

Nessie and I froze on the sofa, hearing Leah's heart accelerate. The burning would stop soon as would her heart and she would open her eyes to her new life.

"It's getting close," Nessie whispered.

"Yes, she will be awake soon."

"I'm scared Mom."

"There is nothing to be scared of sweetheart. Leah was ready for this, she had prepared herself, she will be fine," I soothed.

"I hope you're right," she sighed.

We both turned towards the stairs, hearing Edward's arrival. I handed the baby to Nessie, kissed her on the cheek and then got to my feet.

"It's time," Edward said, taking my hand in his.

I took an unnecessary breath letting Edward's sweet scent assault me. I always felt safe and assured knowing that Edward was with me.

We climbed the stairs silently and headed towards Carlisle's study. Carlisle and Jake were standing on either side of Leah's cot, neither one lifted their eyes from Leah as we entered the room. Jasper and Alice stood to the right of the door and nodded in assent.

"Jake, I think it would be best if you waited downstairs with Nessie," Edward suggested.

Jake's head snapped up and a low growl rumbled in his chest, "Not a chance." Edward merely nodded obviously expecting Jake's reply.

"Jake, you're human, she could attack you," I tried to reason.

"You didn't," he replied.

I raised my eyebrows at his response.

"You know what I mean," he replied. "Anyway I don't care, I'm staying."

I knew better than to argue with him so I turned my attention to Leah. She looked like a Greek goddess in a gold silk gown. Her glossy black hair shimmered in the light and her skin mirrored the tone of her baby's perfectly.

"Nice dress," I commented.

"It's alright but her shoes are to die for," Alice squealed.

We all laughed at the excitement in her voice, nothing pleased Alice more than playing dress up.

Our laughter was cut short as Leah's heart began to race, it was almost impossible to decipher each beat. Leah's back arched and she screamed out in pain. Jake instinctively grabbed her hand as the rest of us moved into position, ready and alert for whatever Leah's reaction would be to her new life.


	20. Amazed

20. Amazed

Renesmee's POV

Leah's scream pierced through me like a thousand knives, I could only imagine the agony she was feeling for I had never had to experience the pain of transformation.

Lilly opened her eyes, startled by the screaming. She looked up at me inquisitively, her deep dark eyes asking a million questions.

"Mommy will be fine," I soothed. "You'll be able to see her soon."

Lilly smiled and turned her head towards the stairs. "Soon," I breathed and then there was silence. Leah's heart had finally stopped beating and her transformation was complete. I moved towards the stairs eager to know what was happening.

"Leah?"

It was Jake's deep husky voice that I heard, filled with anxiety. I wanted to be with him, to hold his hand and reassure him.

"Stay away from me." A high menacing voice warned.

"Leah, it's me…Jake."

"Not you…them. They did this to me," Leah wailed.

I was vaguely aware of myself moving up the stairs but I was too anxious to care.

"Leah, I know you're confused but we're here to help you," Mom reasoned.

"You did this to me. You and him."

I could imagine Leah pointing to mum and dad as she spoke and I wanted to be there to help.

"Leah this is what you wanted," Jake said. "You said you were ready, you know that we wouldn't have done this without asking you first."

"I don't care what you think I said, I don't want this. Why hasn't the burning stopped? You said it would stop…"

"It will get easier Leah, you're thirsty that's all. Once you have hunted the pain will ease," Dad said.

"Well don't just stand there…move."

The room was silent, I couldn't hear a single movement. I had reached the top of the stairs now but couldn't force myself to turn back.

"Did you hear what I just said? I said move, I want to hunt," Leah cried.

"It's not safe for you to go alone, Leah," Dad informed her.

"Well who's coming with me then?"

The room was silent once again, I waited anxiously to find out who was going with her.

"I'll go with you," Jake declared.

I gasped in shook, and then heard Alice scream, "Nessie no!"

Three things happened at once. Lilly screamed and bit into my hand drawing blood but before I had time to register anything, Leah was charging towards me.

Dad and Jake threw themselves at her, catching her as she rammed into me, lips pulled back snarling. I felt myself falling back and instinctively clutched Lilly close to my chest, wrapping my arms around her.

"Nessie!"

I felt a strong warm hand grab my ankle as my back and head hit the stairs. The pain was excruciating but I couldn't scream. The force of the fall winded me and I couldn't breath. I could still hear the screaming as the darkness took me.

Jacob's POV

"Get her out of here, now!" I ordered.

Alice and jasper pulled Leah to her feet. She was still thrashing about in their arms but Jasper's gift slowly began to calm her and they managed to drag her from the house.

I lifted Nessie from the stairs as Bella snatched Lilly off her chest. She wasn't breathing as I raced up the stairs.

Carlisle was waiting, ready to do whatever he had to in order to help Nessie. I placed her onto the cot gently and began CPR.

One, two, three, four, breath…

She drew in a raged breath and I fell to my knees.

"Nessie…Oh please Nessie. Please wake up."

There was no response, not even a flicker of her eyelashes. Why did she have to leave the safety of the sitting room? Why couldn't she just wait?

"Jake?"

I reluctantly pulled my eyes away from Nessie to see Carlisle brandishing a small surgical knife in his hand.

"Jake, I need to deliver the baby. I've given Nessie some morphine so she wont feel anything."

"It's too early. He's not ready, is he?"

"I assure you he will be fine Jake, but if I wait any longer there will be severe complications for both of them."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I spat.

Carlisle got to work immediately as I held Nessie's hand listening to her steady breathing. I felt completely useless. I couldn't believe that this was happening to us.

My head snapped up at the sound of the door opening. Bella rushed in and grabbed Nessie's free hand.

"I'm so sorry Jake. I should have been quicker. I should have stooped her…"

"Bella, please. You're not helping," I moaned.

She looked at me in a way I hadn't seen in years. I could see all the pain and regret for hurting someone she loved and felt an overpowering urge to comfort her.

She reached across Nessie's still body and took my hand. I welcomed the gesture and suddenly felt stronger.

The sound of fluid trickling to the floor caused us both to turn towards Carlisle. His hands were hidden under the blanket he had placed over Nessie's body and I couldn't bare not knowing what was happening.

I released my hands from Nessie and Bella and walked to the end of the cot to stand beside Carlisle.

I gasped at the sight before me. Carlisle had both his hands cupped around my baby's head and was slowly pulling him free. I was stunned into silence as I saw my baby for the first time. I couldn't believe that this delicate little person was mine and Nessie's. He belonged to us, he was created by us but it didn't seem possible.

Carlisle lifted him to me before grabbing a blanket to wrap him in. He was so tiny, I was scared to touch him but I couldn't help the over powering urge I had to squeeze him.

I could hear his heart beating and his quick short gasps of breath wondering what on earth had just happened to him. I watched his eyes dart around the room before they finally focused on my face. They were filled with wonder and bewilderment but what struck me most was the colour. They were identical to Nessie's and framed with thick black lashes. His hair was dark and wavy and seemed to shimmer in the light.

"He's beautiful." Bella cooed from beside me.

I had been so wrapped up in him that I hadn't noticed her standing beside me.

"How's Nessie?" I asked, moving to stand beside her head.

"She's doing well," Carlisle replied. "I'm almost done."

I wanted so much to share this moment with her. I wanted her to be able to hold our son and marvel at his beauty with me so I gently placed him onto her chest and stroked her face.

"Nessie, we did it. We created a beautiful baby boy. He's perfect in every way Nessie. He has your eyes, can you believe it? I love you Nessie, I love you so much."

I could feel the tears running down my cheeks but I didn't care because for once they were happy tears, filled with love and adoration of my beautiful family.

Nessie slowly opened her eyes, which found mine immediately.

"Oh Nessie," I cried, throwing myself over her and our son.

"Shh," she hushed, stroking my hair.

I pulled back, picking up our baby so she could get a better look. Her eyes widened in wonder as she took in all his beauty.

"He's perfect," she whispered, reaching up to him.

I placed him back onto her chest to save her from reaching and she instinctively cradled him in her arms and lent forward to kiss his soft hair.

"He looks like you," she said.

"But he has your eyes," I retorted.

We both turned our attention back to him then and I was vaguely aware of Bella and Carlisle leaving the room to give us some privacy. I ran my finger over his tiny hand and he grasped it instantly, pulling it up to his mouth. I was happy to discover that he didn't have any teeth. He simply suckled on my finger and slowly closed his eyes.

Bella POV

"How is she?" Brooke cried.

She was sitting on the small couch with Joshua and Lilly, her face a mixture of fear and anxiety.

"She's going to be fine," I informed her. "We wanted to give them some time alone with their baby."

"That's a relief, although if I had stayed maybe none of this would have happened."

"Don't be silly, you did the right thing. Anyway everything turned out fine, thanks to Carlisle."

I smiled at him appreciatively as no words could describe just how thankful I really was. He returned my smile and then disappeared into the kitchen.

"Where's Edward?" I asked.

"He went with Alice and Jasper to check that Leah was okay and told me to tell you to stay here until he gets back."

I sighed in exasperation as I fell onto the couch beside Brooke. Will he ever realise that I'm not a fragile human anymore and that I can take care of myself?

Esme and John walked into the sitting room looking anxious.

"What's wrong?" I asked, immediately thinking the worst.

"Nothing is wrong but they're on their way back," Esme replied.

This knowledge filled me with both fear and excitement. I wanted Edward to meet our grandson and couldn't wait to see the joy in his face but I was worried about how Leah would be. Will she still be angry with me? Would the hunt have sustained her thirst or would it have freaked her out?

I could feel myself losing control as I imagined every possibility so I took a deep breath to calm myself. Stop acting paranoid, I told myself. Edward would never allow Leah to come back here if he wasn't one hundred percent sure that she was in control.

Edward was the first to enter the sitting room. I was on my feet in an instant and practically threw myself into his arms. He held me close and kissed the top of my head before pulling away to look at me.

"How's Nessie?" He asked.

"She's good, Carlisle did a great job…Oh Edward, you should see him, he's absolutely perfect," I gushed, unable to control myself.

He smiled his crocked smile and kissed the top of my head once again.

"I will in a moment but first, Leah has something to say."

He turned me around to face the kitchen where Leah stood flanked by Jasper and Alice. Jaspers hand rested on Leah's shoulder, a sure indicator that he was controlling her emotions. I almost felt sorry for her, I knew too well how it felt to be out of control and I hated the fact that we had subjected Leah to the same fate.

I concentrated on Leah's face then and noticed the remorse in her blood red eyes. She looked down at the floor as she spoke, unable to look me in the eye.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to hurt Nessie, you have to believe that. It was just…well the smell…"

"Don't think about it," I interrupted. "It's easier if you ignore it and concentrate on something else."

She took a deep breath and everyone froze.

"What's that sweet, yet sour smell? I've never smelt anything like it, except…Do you have Lillie's?"

I smiled in spite of myself, "That would be your daughter."

Leah's hands flew to her stomach as if she had just remembered that she was pregnant.

"Where is she?"

I glanced up at Edward for reassurance. He nodded slightly so I took a step to my right to reveal Brooke sitting on the couch with Lilly in her arms. I half expected Leah to charge towards her daughter she stood motionless and just stared.

"Leah, are you okay?" I asked.

She didn't answer. Her eyes were locked on Lilly and then she abruptly turned away and ran from the house, closely followed by Alice and Jasper.

I looked up at Edward feeling extremely confused. It didn't make sense to me as when I began my new life, I couldn't wait to meet Nessie. Yet Leah takes one look at her daughter and runs.

"She's just scared Love. She's not sure how she will be able to care for her without Nahuel."

"But we told her we would help. She knows she hasn't got to do it alone," I chocked.

I looked around the room at the faces of my friends and family. They all nodded in agreement whilst flashing anxious glances at Lilly.

"I'm sure she will come round to the idea soon," Edward said. "She just needs time to adjust."

His words made perfect sense but I couldn't help wondering if there was more to it than that. Leah had insisted on risking her life for her daughter and becoming a vampire in the process. She wouldn't do all that and then leave her daughter in the care of others, would she?

Carlisle's sudden appearance in the sitting room distracted me from my thoughts. He was caring a babies bottle in his hand. I grabbed Edward's hand and practically flew up the stairs with him to introduce him to our grandson.

Edward's POV

Bella's excitement was contagious. I found myself forgetting everything I had just seen eager to meet my grandson. My grandson, now that's something I never thought I'd hear myself say.

Bella knocked on the door gently before pushing it open. We entered the room to find Jake and Nessie sitting side by side on the cot. Carlisle was busy packing away his instruments. Nessie held her son in her arms as Jake somehow managed to embrace them both. Neither one of them moved as we approached them, seeming completely oblivious to our presence. Their thoughts were consumed with love for each other and their baby. I felt as if I was intruding on their magical moment and nearly turned away until their baby turned his tiny head to look at us.

My breath caught in my throat as I saw the resemblance between him and Nessie and just like with Nessie, I fell in love with him immediately.

Without thinking about it, I reached out for him. Nessie looked up and smiled at me as she handed the baby over to me.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Bella whispered, at my side.

"He certainly is."

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Carlisle asked, from across the room.

Everyone turned to look at him but I couldn't take my eyes off the beautiful baby in my arms.

"Well, we wanted to name him after Rosalie and Emmett so we have decided on Lee Emmett Black." Nessie said.

"That's a wonderful name, very modern," Carlisle mused.

"Well we can't all be stuck in the sixteen hundreds," Jake laughed.

I couldn't help but smile at that. In some ways, Jake was very much like Emmett, which was probably why I had grown to love him as a brother.

"You should probably see if he wants this now," Carlisle said, handing the bottle to Nessie.

"Oh, of course. He must be starving, the poor little mite."

"Don't worry Nessie, he seems perfectly fine to me." Carlisle soothed.

I handed Lee back to Nessie and she gently placed the bottle into his tiny mouth. He sucked on the bottle eagerly and it was a comfort to know that he wouldn't have to suffer the pain of thirst like the rest of us.

I pulled Bella into my arms feeling completely overwhelmed. It was hard to believe how much my life had changed since first setting eyes on Bella. If I hadn't been a part of it, I would never believe that it was true. Too many impossibilities, too many life threatening situations and all my dreams coming true, that just doesn't happen.

_We should check on Leah._

I looked down at Bella as I heard her thought. She was smiling at Nessie but under the smile I could see concern for Leah. I looked towards Nessie and Jake and felt guilty. Not for forgetting Leah but for feeling happy about all my dreams coming true when others were suffering. I know life isn't always perfect for everyone but what if it could be?

I released Bella from my arms and took her by the hand leading her out of the room.


	21. Solace

It's finally here. The end of a huge chapter in my life. I appologuise for the long wait but thank you for your patience. Writing this story has been a huge challenge and a long journey. I'm sad that it has come to an end but i'm glad i managed to finish it. I really hope you enjoy this last chapter and are happy with my ending. Thank again, Mikaela x

21. Solace

Leah POV

"Just leave me alone!" I screamed. "Please, just give me some time. I won't do anything stupid."

Alice's face went blank. She seemed to be looking straight through me but Jasper's glare made me feel uncomfortable.

"It's okay Jaz, she won't do anything." Alice said, placing her hand on his arm.

He looked down at her and then back at me. "We'll be watching you," he said before taking Alice's hand and turning back towards the house.

I didn't wait around for them to disappear. I leapt over the river in one bound, enjoying the air whip across my face and continued running. It felt easy and natural which only made me feel worse. I was out of my mind, there was clearly no other reason for it. What had I been thinking to agree to become a monstrous bloodsucker? It isn't what I want, it never was. All I ever wanted was to be loved and to have a family and now I have neither. How can I look into her beautiful dark eyes and feel joy? It's impossible. They remind me of him and what he did to us. They remind me that he left without a word, without a kiss, without me. How could he? Why would he? Am I really that difficult to be around?

I could feel my chest tightening in a strange way as my breath began to hitch. I stopped running and glanced around at the never ending sea of trees as I tried to control myself. It was useless. I fell to the ground, unable to ignore how instant my movement was and how the ground felt beneath my hands.

Everything is so alien to me, everything has changed.

As if confirming my fears, the sun peaked out of the clouds above. I stopped breathing at the sight of my sparkling skin, it was too weird. Part of me wished for the sun to burn me, reducing me to a pile of ash, like it did in all the vampire movies I had seen, but I knew it wouldn't. That would be too easy and nothing in my life was easy.

My mind began to shift through all my memories, although they seemed unusually murky. I didn't think it would be so hard to remember everything; it made me feel extremely uneasy. I felt my heart contract as I remembered Nahuel's strong arms wrapped around me, the taste of his lips and his beautiful face with those deep dark eyes which, he has passed onto our daughter.

As soon as I thought of her, her face was the only thing I could see. My chest began to tighten again as my breath hitched. I suddenly realised that this is how it felt to cry in this new strange body of mine.

What have I done? I've abandoned the one person I would give my life to. I have run away from her just like Nahuel ran away from us and for what? To wallow in self pity? That's not me, it can't be me. I finally have the one thing I have craved and I can't abandon her.

I got to my feet in one swift motion, determined to be a good mum and ran back to the Cullen's house.

Bella's POV

"Edward, I don't understand. I thought we were going to find Leah," I said.

Edward placed his hands on my shoulders, sending butterflies soaring in my stomach. "I'm sorry Bella, but there's something I've got to do."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I can't explain now, but I promise you will understand when I return. Stay here and help with the babies. I'll be back as soon as I can."

He swiftly kissed my head and then left the house. I stared after him feeling hurt and confused. What is he doing? Why is he being so secretive? Not five minutes ago he was smiling, happy to be holding our grandson. What could possibly have changed?

"Don't worry Bella. Edward knows what he is doing."

I spun towards Alice. What does she know?

"And before you ask, I don't know where he's going but I know Edward well enough to know he wouldn't leave you unless it was necessary."

If Alice thought that would comfort me, she thought wrong. Edward only ever leaves me when he deems the situation to be too dangerous for me, which doesn't feel me with much confidence.

I suddenly realised that Alice and Jasper were alone.

"Where's Leah?" I asked.

"She wanted to be alone," Alice chimed, with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"And you let her? What if she runs into a lone hunter? She wont be able to control herself."

"Bella, relax. I combed the area before we left and I'm keeping a watch over her, she'll be fine."

Alice was probably right but I felt anxious. I hate being away from Edward and not knowing where he is only makes it worse. I decided a distraction was the best thing for me so I headed upstairs to check on Nessie and baby Lee.

Edwards POV

"Hello Seth, it's Edward."

"Hey Edward, what's up? Is Leah okay?"

"Yes, she's fine but I was wondering if you could do me a favour."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you ask Sam to meet me at the boundary line please. We need to talk."

"I'm on it."

"Thanks Seth."

I snapped my phone shut and slipped it into my jacket pocket as I continued to run. As I approached the boundary line I began to wonder whether I was making the right choice. I'd love to help Leah adjust to her new life but is this really the best way? Would she even want me to help or would she rather I just leave her alone?

Too late now, I realised as I spotted Sam standing at the boundary line waiting for me. His thoughts were as confused as my own, wondering what I wanted to talk about.

"Thanks for meeting me Sam."

He nodded in accent, "what do you want to talk about? Is it about Leah?"

"Yes and no. I want to speak with Nahuel."

Sam's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "He left. You know that."

"I know but I also know where to find him. Would you be willing to accompany me?"

"Why would I do that?"

I had been expecting his response, yet I still wasn't ready to answer. Would it be ethical to play on his feelings for Leah to get him to agree?

I sighed in resignation. "Look, I know it might seem immoral or unethical but I'm trying to think about what is best for everyone. I know Nahuel hurt Leah in the worst way possible but I also did the same thing once upon a time as you very well know. Yet I was fortunate enough to be given a second chance even though I did not deserve it. I look at Leah and see all the pain and confusion in her eyes, the guilt, the humiliation, the sadness and I have to look away." Sam cringed at my words and I felt guilty knowing that he too still felt ashamed for breaking Leah's heart all those years ago when he met Emily.

"Unfortunately, I can't escape her thoughts and I know she would give anything to have him back. Everyone is under the impression that she agreed to change into a vampire to save her baby's life but I know that she also did it for Nahuel. I don't think she would ever admit to it and I'm worried she will resent her choice and her baby if Nahuel doesn't return."

Sam held up his hands shaking his head. "Hold on a minute. Are you trying to tell me that you want to find Nahuel and bring him back to Forks so that Leah can play happy families?"

They wouldn't have been my choice of words but they were close enough so I merely nodded. Sam looked at me incredulously. "Have you forgotten why we sent him away in the first place? He's a danger to the people of Forks. I cannot allow this."

"He's no more of a danger than the rest of us and you know it. Jake did what he did at the time to protect Leah but he is not a threat to her anymore. Leah is probably more of a threat than he is, the way she is at the moment. Do you want to exile her too?"

Sam blanched at my words. I wasn't playing fair and he knew it but I was truly worried about Leah's state of mind and there was no way I would endanger my family.

"What do you mean, 'the way she is?' has she attacked someone?"

"No, of course not. We would never allow that but she may try to hurt herself."

"Is that possible?" Sam seemed truly worried now.

"No, not in the literal sense but if she is truly against what she has become, she might try to starve herself to death and the implications of that could be dangerous for all of us."

Sam lowered his head trying to hide the pain in his eyes but I could hear every word of his inner monolog as he argued with himself about what to do. I looked away into the forest and up to the darkening sky to distract myself. Time was slipping away and I was eager to get this over with so I could get back to my family. To hold Bella in my arms and marvel over my new grandson.

"Where is he?" Sam asked calling my attention back to him.

"Seattle. I'm not sure where but I'll be able to hear him once we get closer." I explained.

Sam pulled in a sharp breath and then released it in a sigh. "Let's go."

Bella's POV

I knew it was silly to be worrying but I couldn't help it. Edward had been gone for two hours now without a phone call or anything. Where is he?

"Bella, will you please stop worrying." Alice said, gently patting me on the shoulder. "Edward will be fine. Seth said he was with Sam. If anything happens we will know about it."

That was true. Seth had told us that Edward was with Sam when he came to see Leah but he didn't know where they had gone or why so it didn't fill me with much confidence.

I stared out the huge glass wall hoping to see Edward appear but all I could see was an endless stretch of darkness, even the moon hadn't made an appearance tonight.

"Mum, come and sit down," Nessie pleaded.

I turned to see her sitting on the couch curled up in Jakes arms with Lee. I suddenly felt guilty for dampening her euphoric mood. I walked over to them slowly and then slumped to the floor by Jake's feet. His smile was huge and I couldn't help but smile myself. I could feel the heat radiating from him and was suddenly reminded of a darker time in my human life when I thought of Jake as my own personal sun. he was Nessie's sun now and for that I was glad.

I turned to my left to see Brooke laughing with her dad while Joshua did a funny dance. He reminded me of Emmett, the way he was always happy and making people laugh. Leah was standing to the right of them with Lilly in her arms. It turned out that Leah thought the name was perfect and once she had gotten over her fears and held her daughter for the first time, she was unable to put her down. She was staring down at her now with a longing expression on her face. I didn't need to be able to read her mind to know what she longed for and my heart gave a little squeeze for her.

I looked away feeling uncomfortable and my eyes found Edward's. I leapt to my feet and was in his arms in less than a second.

"Hi." He breathed the words into my hair before gently kissing it. I pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes accusingly.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick." the harshness of my words were dulled by the relief I felt to have him home.

"I'm sorry I made you anxious," he replied, pulling me back into his embrace.

I hadn't missed that he didn't answer my question but as I pulled away I saw the answer. Nahuel stood sheepishly in the kitchen, hidden behind Edward. As I stared at him in shock he slowly walked forward, passing Edward and myself without a word, heading for Leah. I looked up at Edward wondering what he was thinking bringing Nahuel back here. He stared into my questioning eyes and whispered, "trust me."

I did, more than anything else in the world but I was afraid of how Leah would react and Jacob for that matter. I looked towards him now and was surprised to see him nod towards us. He was obviously having a silent exchange with Edward but his response confused me.

Leah hadn't looked up from Lilly yet, although she must have known someone else had entered the room. Nahuel stopped a foot in front of her and without saying a word, placed his hand on his daughters head and stared down at her. Leah raised her head slowly and to my surprise she smiled. "You're late," she said but her smile didn't waver. "I'm here now," Nahuel said, "and I'm never leaving again."

With that Leah threw her arm around him, careful not to squash Lilly and kissed him with a passion that would set trees on fire.

I looked away, feeling guilty intruding on their reunion. My eye's shifted around the room again feeling a change to the atmosphere. It felt almost euphoric. I suddenly realised that everyone was at peace. I looked into Edward's eyes and felt the same euphoria seep into my skin.

"I love you," I whispered.

His face lit up into his gorgeous smile, "As I love you." He lowered his head and kissed me so softly that if I was still human I would have barley felt it. He pulled away but kept his arms wrapped around me as I whispered, "So where does this leave us?"

He chuckled, obviously remembering the first time I had said those words to him and then turned towards the glass wall before whispering into my ear.

"I believe this is our midnight solace."

We both turned to look at our family, feeling the true meaning of his words. We were all together and we were all wrapped up in our own and each others happiness.


End file.
